slave 4 you
by vampirechick13
Summary: Your ethier mated or shipped off to a vampire coven thanks to them now being the Dominate race the humans have no control over what they do to can treat you good or bad. Well for me i couldn't say what is happening. I respect any vampire and i know not
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Your ethier mated or shipped off to a vampire coven thanks to them now being the Dominate race the humans have no control over what they do to can treat you good or bad. Well for me i couldn't say what is happening. I respect any vampire and i know not to look them in the eyes unless told to. I was with a coven that hunts animals and now im with The Royalty ones that is until the next Auction.**

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **_**AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES **

**_CRAZY _**_**VAMPIRES **_

_**VOLTURI GODDESS (**_**first few chapters dont have much punuations and speling errors**_**)  
**_

_**WAR GODDESS  
**_

* * *

**My name is Isabella Merie Swan im a human sadly. My life starts out like this. I was born and mated then I was shipped off to a coven that hunts animals im age 18 before I turned that age I got shipped to be a vampire slave for the royals you don't talk back to them you look at the ground when they want you in the same room as them if you don't give them what they want they whip you this Era is called The Vampire Era because they took over every thing and now humans are their main blood source except for a few though. Its hard to imangin why humans are now being treated like shit im still trying to figure out who my mate is. It is a week before the big auction im cleanin up the halls and dusting off pictures. I started to dust one off but I notice Alice a vampire from the past coven I was in she metioned a name God of War. And thats whose picture I was dusting off I wanted to touch him he was beautiful.**

**"His name is Jasper Whitlock im his brother Peter or he actually created me." I shook his hand and kept my eyes on the ground he lift my face and mutterd**

**"Your her." then he looked at a women that was another vampire she was pretty they were whispering things unhearable for me he dropped my face and walked off strange I had a certain feel to him like he was a brother of mine or some sort I got done dusting the halls I went into the throne and bowed to my masters**

**"Isabella what brings you in here?" I stayed down but still talked to them**

**"Masters I am done with the halls. Is there anything else for me to do?"**

**"Yes there is i want you to clean up the torchure chambers and Cauis will be watching you."**

**"Yes masters." i walked to go and get the cleaning things and went down to the chambers Peter walked past me **

**"They will be sorry fuckers on my crest." i stopped and looked at him**

**"Your crest sir?" he chuckled **

**"Yes it states 'that we Whitlocks have to protect any one that we love or has the crest on them.'In your case yes were your protectors until the auction. Because your mate is coming then and me him and Charlotte will be unstoppable with you by our side. We can take this castle you have to go now and so do i. " he kissed my forehead then left me standing there thinking i went to the chambers i knew i would get punished for being late but since the vampires now rule the world i cant say i blame it on Peter when i got there i heard screaming odd no one but me gets punished down here.**

**"Caius you fool hasn't Peter EVER warned you not to HARM MY MATE!" thats an odd thing because only Caius punishes me who is this guy and why is he calling me his mate? **

**"God of War please hear me out she needed to be told who runs this world now." **

**"And who do you think runs the world Caius?" you can tell hes pissed off about something very clearly Caius is actually scared from this guy i walked out of the shadows and bowed my head in submissive **

**"Master Caius, Sir Whitlock." he looked at me then back at Caius **

**"YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERY SCAR ON HER BODY! UNDERSTOOD?" **

**"Yes King Whitlock." i was shocked Peter never told me he was king oh my gosh and i didn't bow right oh god im gonna get punished oh my gosh he came to me and looked in my eyes and sighed **

**"Are you ok Isabella?" he held my face in his hands  
**

**"Yes King Whitlock."**

**"Isabella please call me Jasper."**

**"Yes sir though i might call you what i should at times because it was how i was trained to be." he smiled **

**"My dear one its fine." he has an southern accent so hot he makes me want him on top and god his muscles are so good and tight and his abs perfect to lick and OH MY GOSH I JUST CHECKED OUT A VAMPIRE! He smirked which only made him hotter Peter came in and looked at us **

**"Funny i find it cause your not suppose to meet her yet Jasper. Shes only 18. " he growled never taking his eyes off of mine not that i cared because he makes those red eyes glow in hot way that ive never noticed before and shit im getting wet just thinkin about him **

**"Your so hot." i covered my mouth after that and bowed my head he pulled my face up and moved my hand away and kissed it **

**"Isabella behave for them for another week ok? And my assitance will be watching you im your soul mate take care and Peter you will follow her every where she has to go watch her room while she sleeps i don't want any one to harm her got me."**

**"Yes Major i understand."**

**"Ill be sending things for you every day my sweet." he kissed me again and i threw my hands around him and put my hands in his hair and made out with him **

**"To...bad...we...can't...take...this further." i said out of breath **

**"We can Peters room."**

**"Ok." Caius growled and Jasper clicked his fingers Peter went to him. **

**"Isabella sweetie i have to go now." i pouted i didn't want him to go i felt safe around him**

**"Whats wrong your sad."**

**"Its stupid i know but why should you wait for the auction? If your what Master Caius says you are?" he smirked **

**"My little vixen how ill love you in my castle. And im not sure whose fond of you here my dear." i looked at him like hes crazy **

**"But vampire and humans can't interact with each other unless mated Jasper."**

**"I did forget about that. Thank you Isabella." he kissed me again then left Peter delt with Cauis i went to the slave quarters and i saw a note on my cot **

**_Dear Isabella _**

**_You will no longer be in this cold room. _**

**_You will be were your masters suites are._**

**_Isabella i know every thing about you i love you so much my mate. _**

**_Every time you get new things newer notes will be with them my mate._**

**_ARES, JASPER WHITLOCK_**

**AW he cares about me then Peter and Charlotte come in  
**

**"Hello princess."i smiled**

**"Hi Peter are you going to bid on me or is Jasper?"**

**"Of course your mate will be not me. Im just your protector until a week from now ok Charlotte is my mate and she will be watching you when you take a shower and dress i will be out side of the room and lets get you to a better place to sleep and be warm" i nodded and he got up and helpped me up **

**"Get your clothes." i just looked at him **

**"Whats wrong?" **

**"Theses are my only clothers and they only ever gave me theses to where." he looked at me then to his mate and shook his head **

**"Ok, well thank you for that info excuse me while i calm down a brother of mine before he goes insane." i knew who he was talking about Jasper it was simple to know. He came in and he looked at me then at Charlotte and told her something and she went out of the room. He came to me and kissed me **

**"My mate im sorry for them treating you so badly but thats how the laws are. They will pay for every scar on your body. You must tell me who gave you the punishments to i can give that person it back. What he or they did to you wasn't healthy for them. They should of known beter im pissed off at Marcus for not knowing i was your mate." i put a hand on him and he insantly calmed down he just looked in my eyes and sighed Peter looked at me confused when Char came back in she droped the clothes she had in her hand Jasper looked at me shocked too but not as much as the other two. **

**"How did you do that?" i looked at Peter **

**"Do what?" Jasper spoke up **

**"Calm me down no one in years could ever do that." i just looked at him **

**"Could it have something to do with me being your mate?" he looked at me then he nodded **

**"That is possible when i get back to my home land with you I need to see a friend of mine thats a doctor. Is that ok my sweet? **

**"Yes and before this place i was sent there to live with them when i turned 16 i was shipped here with out knowing." he looked at me then nodded**

**"I was the one who sent you to that coven. I would never of sent you here. I know how they treat huamans and i don't like it. Did they tell you who sent you?" I shook my head and lowered it i was ashamed that i didn't know who did he lift my face back up to his with his thumb and fore finger and kissed me **

**"Isabella please don't blame your self for not knowing i think i know who it is."  
"What?"  
"When you were their who barely talk to you?" then my anger rose  
"That bitch oh shes sooo gonin to get it damn her to hell. Change me so i can rip that bitch to pieces." he just looked at me like im crazy  
"So i take it you know who it is now?" i nodded  
"Tell me who?"  
"Alice, she only talk to me if forced other than that she don't." they hissed  
"Alice, I sware shes gonna get her revenge!" they looked at me and smirked then Aro came in and Marcus they bowed when they saw Jasper **

**"Our King what bring you here in the slave quarters?" **

**"My mate." they looked at me and gasp then they got down on thier knees begging him to forgive them Marcus never really done much to me he talked to me some but not a whole lot Jasper looked at me and asked **

**"Which one barley harmed you?" **

**"Master Marcus." he smirked **

**"You want to know why my sweet." i nodded **

**"He knew all along that im your mate. He shouldn't of kept it from Caius or Aro for that matter. I will give him a punishment though." i nodded it seemed fair to me Marcus just looked at me i shurgged like it was normal **

**"Its settled would you want to watch there punishments?"**

**"Its up to you because you are my mate. Are you gonna give Alice one too? Seeing as she sent me here." he just smirked when i said that Alice is so in for it if he lets me punish her and i might also punish the rest of the coven for not knowing Edward should of known they know the laws for humans and i do too but for them to treat me like a pet then ship me here was the last straw when i get changed im so gonna take every thing for granted and me and jasper will be unforgetable. i didn't know i was smirking **

**"Mate what are you smirking about?" i looked at him **

**"Sorry i was thinking about when i get changed." Peter smirked **

**"That coven is in for it." jasper looked at him  
**

**"What coven?" i answered for him  
**

**"The Cullens." he looked at me and Peter had a shit eating grin on his face**

**"Why?" **

**"They treat mates for higher vampires like shit what more do you want hun."**

**"THEY WHAT? AND WHY HASN'T ANY OF MY PEOPLE THAT I TOLD TO SPY ON TOLD ME THIS?" I knew which persona he was in then i touched his arm he calmed down  
**

**"Calm down hunnie your scaring the dead." he rolled his eyes and kissed me **

**"I love you." **

**"As much as I love you?"**

**"More."  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Your ethier mated or shipped off to a vampire coven thanks to them now being the Dominate race the humans have no control over what they do to can treat you good or bad. Well for me i couldn't say what is happening. I respect any vampire and i know not to look them in the eyes unless told to. I was with a coven that hunts animals and now im with The Royalty ones that is until the next Auction.**

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **_**AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES **

**_CRAZY _**_**VAMPIRES **_

_**VOLTURI GODDESS (**_**first few chapters dont have much punuations and speling errors**_**)  
**_

_**WAR GODDESS**_

_**Prevouliy:  
**_

_**"THEY WHAT? AND WHY HASN'T ANY OF MY PEOPLE THAT I TOLD TO SPY ON TOLD ME THIS?" I knew which persona he was in then i touched his arm he calmed down  
**_

_**"Calm down hunnie your scaring the dead." he rolled his eyes and kissed me **_

_**"I love you." **_

_**"As much as I love you?"**_

**_"More."_

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

Im staying here now Caius out of all of them is punishing my mate that was the second straw for them the first was that Marcus knew Isabella was my mate there was a need to tell Caius that because now i have one of my slaves that i know will never be mated or mated is now guarding Caius with one of my trusted Vampire he is part of the Cullen's too but he also knows my rank and he chooses to help me i don't force him to i will tell him that Isabella is a good girl and thank you for what he did and he'll be the one to tell me who the person that sent Bella here was i think it was Alice because she always wanted to get with me and she not even a good fuck so i have nothing to say with that just know that Isabella looked so beautiful in my arms i don't think she knew she was sleepin in them she was on a cot at first but then i moved her to my room in this castle since im higher than them and since they called me their master and king and all that good stuff. Peter and Charlotte are watching my door Peter poked his head in my room and i saw Emmett

"Come in." he did he stopped when he saw my mate then he hissed i looked at him

"Shit i forgot you were here." i raised my eyebrow at him

"That wasn't a good excuse was it?" i shook my head

"She's your mate Alice always said..." i growled at that name that proves even more that she did it im fighting my self from not turning into the Major here or even worse the God of War him alone fucks up the whole coven not just one person like the Major Emmet Backed into Peter who had Caius i looked at him

"Dismissed Emmett." he ran out of there and i disenattached me from my mate and the God of War came out it was hard to control him Peter threw Caius to the ground infront of me i shook my head

"Peter put him in the punishemnt room when my mate wakes up i will come and give him a punishmet." he nodded 3 hours later she woke up and looked where she was then she saw me

"Major Whitlock?" i looked at her

"Why you'd called me that?"

"I know your history now." i looked at her

"What do you mean?"

"Hear me out please, Your went into the Civil War at the age of 17. Then you were ranked the Youngest Major and 2 years later Maria changed you and you were trained to be in the Southern Wars. And since no one esle has that many vampire scars on them if so they'd died off and your now known as the God of War" i looked at her how the hell did she find out about it? that was the only question racing in my mind

"All of that is correct but how the hell do you know that shit?" she smirked

"Do you know Rose out of the Cullen coven?" i nodded and then she continued

"Her and Emmett acted more of my guardians than Carlise and Esme like they were supppose to be. Those two along with Edwar and Alice treated me like shit." then her eyes got wide and she bowed her head

"im sorry for talking about Vampires like that." oh thats why its a human law to respect us

"Its fine, i totally regret you living with them my Brother and my sister could of watched you until you were this age then they would have to come back to me and give you up to its my fault they treated you like shit and so on. Your my mate ill make you the most feared and you shall be known as..."

"The human queen of the vampire race!" i growled at Peter he smirked but then he realized who he cut off he backed out of the room with fear told Charlotte where he's going Charlotte looked at him first before shutting the doors Bella was laughing at Peter

"Isabella you can stop now." she did it was like she was a TV remote she stopped right away

"I think its time for you to get ready to see the leaders punishment." she nodded i called in Charlotte she came in with breakfast and a letter it was from Peter i smirked stupid fuck anyways i got ready the Charlotte helped Bella out since im not allowed to see anything but her Arms, Legs and Head thats it and yes i've been having sex not around her though never i would though i wouldn't minded Jane i walked out of my chambers and Jane was walking by i said nothing but give her lust she turned around and bowed to me

"King Whitlock, how are you is the bed suiting you well?"

"Yes it is thank you." she didn't move an inch her lust was up their though Alec came and he saw our excange he walked faster away but i stopped him with Fear and i went to him

"Im gonna have some fun with your sister you tell Isabella that i have had sex with any one thats not her you will get Punished and your mate will too. Understand me?" he nodded i smirked

"Jane lead me to your chambers." she did and while were walking i told charlotte not to go by Jane's room she said ok and have fun which is why i love her she understand why i need to do this sexual release has always been my favorite when we got thier Jane's Mate was on her bed he moved off of it and growled Jane plastered him on a wall

"Don't touch him!" i smirked

"He's gonna screw you!Your my Mate of course im gonna attack him!" i looked at him NEWBORN nice i wonder if he's regerstered

"Is he licensed Jane?" her fear went sky high i hissed

"WITH MY MATE IN THIS CASTLE YOU HAVE AN UNTRIAINED AND UNLICENSED NEWBORN HERE?" she nodded and Peter came in he saw me glare at Jane he took her away while i pulled her mate into the Punishment room Jane was tied to the chair in Venom covered chains I looked at Peter

"Get the other two leaders in here and thier mates oh yeah Caius's mate to and see if Charlotte is ready to show my mate to me." he nodded i went to find a flogger in the weapon closet Isabella and Charlotte appeared with out Peter Bella looked at Jane then smirked

"God of War, would you mind if i help you with Caius and maybe Jane?" i smirked

"Of course my mate." Jane's Jaw dropped and she mumbled shit i looked at her

"Isabella how about you do jane with this." i gave her the flogger she took it from me then she dropped it like it burnt her hands

"Love you ok?" she looked at me then at Caius and nodded then she picked it back up and whaled at Caius's head i flinched at that i was just gonna do his back but damn my mate is a hottie when pissed then she walks over to Jane and whale it at her to

"Treat me like im your fuckin queen from now on. Or so god help me im gonna get my Mate on you and it won't be pretty you'll surrender this castle to us when i become Vampire. Now shut your mouths and listen to what my mate has to say you fuck ups." then she hand the flogger back to me and Aro and Marcus just arrived. Bella smirked and took it out of my hands and hit them both at the same time with it again i flinched at the Pain they felt which isn't normal for me when bella was done she went back to Caius and hit him with her hand then we heard a crack Charlotte and i ran to her after that i kissed her knuckle that she broke she told me to place it back so i did and she screamed and i flinched knowing that i did that to my mate near the leaders who right now are smirking as fuck to me i growled and they looked to the floor i smirked and Bella went back to hitting them. Well my mate ill let you have your fun with the vampires for now but after today its back to me


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Your ethier mated or shipped off to a vampire coven thanks to them now being the Dominate race the humans have no control over what they do to can treat you good or bad. Well for me i couldn't say what is happening. I respect any vampire and i know not to look them in the eyes unless told to. I was with a coven that hunts animals and now im with The Royalty ones that is until the next Auction.**

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **_**AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES **

**_CRAZY _**_**VAMPIRES **_

_**VOLTURI GODDESS (**_**first few chapters don't have much punuations and spelling errors**_**)  
**_

_**WAR GODDESS**_

_**Prevouliy:  
**_

**_"Isabella how about you do Jane with this." i gave her the flogger she took it from me then she dropped it like it burnt her hands_**

**_"Love you ok?" she looked at me then at Caius and nodded then she picked it back up and whaled at Caius's head i flinched at that i was just gonna do his back but damn my mate is a hottie when pissed then she walks over to Jane and whale it at her to_**

**_"Treat me like im your fuckin queen from now on. Or so god help me im gonna get my Mate on you and it won't be pretty you'll surrender this castle to us when i become Vampire. Now shut your mouths and listen to what my mate has to say you fuck ups." then she hand the flogger back to me and Aro and Marcus just arrived. Bella smirked and took it out of my hands and hit them both at the same time with it again i flinched at the Pain they felt which isn't normal for me when bella was done she went back to Caius and hit him with her hand then we heard a crack Charlotte and i ran to her after that i kissed her knuckle that she broke she told me to place it back so i did and she screamed and i flinched knowing that i did that to my mate near the leaders who right now are smirking as fuck to me i growled and they looked to the floor i smirked and Bella went back to hitting them. Well my mate ill let you have your fun with the vampires for now but after today its back to me._**

* * *

Isabella's POV

i was shocked to say the least Jasper let me punished the Vampires that harmed me or tried to harm me thier mate were hissing and growling at me when i got tired i gave they flogger back to Jasper and he nodded and kissed me full on the lips which i wasn't soo surpirsed but really did he need to show every one that i was his mate now i mean honestly i love him and all but he couldn't wait when Emmett came in the toucher chamber i wanted to go to him but i knew i had to get Jasper permission first when i looked at him with sad eyes he nodded knowing why i was sad and all that glory i went to him

"Daddy! I want you to meet my mate!" at that Jasper turned around and looked at Emmett and shrugged and came to him

"Hello sir my name is King Major Jasper Whitlock." i still cant get over the fact that my mate is a king and to be honest if those human slaves put a call to him i rip thier heart out and crush their dreams kiss him infront of them HE IS MINE and now one else once he mates with me the vampire world shall fear me and my name shall be Queen Isabella Whitlock. Jasper looked at me from his exchange with Emmett

"Izzy you ok?" shit thats right he can feel my emotions

''What did you feel from me and yes i am ok."

"Pride and Determination?" i blushed and looked away he pulled my face back to his and kissed me Emmett let go of me i went into my mates arms i felt that safe sheild around me it felt right to be around him

* * *

Jasper's POV

My mate reminded me of a little child always asking for permission to do things. I loved it. The easier it was for her to be my mate and thats a hard expetation from my place. The Volturi don't know why they are around any more. They know i have it and if any Vampires go to them instead of me, they know that that vampire did something against my kingdom. I looked at Peter and he shook his head.

"Not that i can read for the Americans for this side it would be Caius." I nodded and looked at Caius

"Peter why don't you show my mate around and don't let nothing hurt her."

"I sware on my life sire that won't happen." good hes afraid of me now he knows when to be afraid and when not to and he truly is right now he walked out with Charlotte behind him when the door shut i went to Caius and slapped him so hard that he flinched from the impact

"What the fuck are you planin'? If its any thing against or for my mate i will Kill you and ill enjoy every bit of it. Understand me Caius?" he nodded and Emmett went to him and wacked him upside the head

"Yes my lord."

"Good. Emmett when i get out of here whip them each twice then unchained them."

"Yes Master." i walked out and i heard the whip i smirked and walked away when i found them she was in Peters arms and she was sleeping he nodded to me and Charlotte did too

"Thanks." Peter handed her to me i kissed her head and she woke up

"Hello beautiful."

"How do you think im beautiful in these clothes Master?" i growled when she called me that but then i realized that she'll have that habit cause she's been in vampire world ever since but honestly the Cullens shouldn't of treated her like that and im pissed at Alice for sending her to that place. I got up and i started to pace Bella just looked at me showing submission Peter saw why i stopped and showed me it too and same with Charlotte i was shocked when Bella shown me it but am i really the God of War right now? I looked up at Peter

"My guess is that your forming a plan in your mind with out you knowing Sire i've seen you do that alot." i nodded ive Bella got up and came to me

"You need to answer my question still."

"Im not nor will i ever be your Master. Under stand that and second off you will always be beautiful in any type of clothes understand that." looked to Peter who flinched but showed submission

"As i was sayin' Master shes is gonna be a powerful one once changed." so i do have a good mate for my kingdom. I was proud of my mate she will learn how to be queen of the vampires while she is here and while im dealing with the volturi which Charlotte will do and Peter will help me i felt Bella randomly go limp in my hands i looked down at her and i notced she was sleeping i put her on the bed

"Charlotte you'll train her to become the Queen of all vampires and my mate. Peter we will deal with the punishments." they both nodded and i was glad two mintues later Emmett came in he looked at my mate then me

"Sir the other Lords want you." of course they do i rolled my eyes

"Tell them my mate is sleeping and if they do anything to you tell them that this place will be in flames while all of them are in here." he nodded and bowed out Char got a dress ready for is a Bella when she started to move on me i was fighting my instincts not to take her then and there when she woke up i sware i could of took her V-card then she realized she was with a vampire and she got out of bed and on her knees and had her head bowed i was so turned on by that i looked at her

"Isabella get up." she did and she still had her head down

"Unsubmit to me. Charlotte will get you ready to go and train with her." that's the only time will that ever come out of my mouth i don't like my mate bowing to me when i want her to show submission she better she will make sure im her higher and i'll be her equal not right now though. My mate will be the queen to all in humans and my mate will be strong and feared like me she will be called the Goddess of War with me we'll make sure no one fights against us. Peter that knowing bastard looked at me and shook his head

"My king I know im not suppose to confront you on anything but i don't think making her the Goddess of War will end well for ethier of you two." i looked at him knowing that he told me i shouldn't do something wasn't in his every day life maybe twice a year he will but other than that no and he has never told me wrong i always follow him he really should be the king not me.

"Your Majesty i don't think i would last a day in the Royal life i don't even wish to be King i just want to help you make good desions for our kind sir." I nodded it was werid how he just knew shit his power isn't the actual future one its just he knows shit Isabella and Charlotte came out of the bathroom what she had on was sweats which was good i was only aloud to see her body and only me

"Char go and train her." she nodded and walked out Peter bowed when she left

"What the fuck are you doin?" he got up and looked at me

"Whats wrong your honnor?" i think i growled at him

"Peter when were just alone like this call me Jasper or any nickname that i have." he nodded

"Lets go deal with the pansies." he smirked and opened the door for me we walked untill we were at the doors of the throne room i heard Aro, Jane, Caius they were talking about me hmm...

_**"What are we going to do with him Aro he got to much power?" **_

_**"Now Caius i know this. Do you think if we take his helpers away he'll falter and he won't win against us?"**_ i looked at Peter who looked at me and shook his head

"They know that you'll find your way around some how." i nodded

"Could that work though?"

"Im not sure i've been with you ever since i've been changed. I never questioned what would happen i trust myself." i noddded and we listen more

_**"No. He's the God of War against our kind Aro."**_

**_"True um... how about we take his mate?"_**

**_"What would we do with her?" _**

**_"Same thing that we've been doing." _**i growled and entered the stopped what they were doing and bowed i growled again**_  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Your ethier mated or shipped off to a vampire coven thanks to them now being the Dominate race the humans have no control over what they do to can treat you good or bad. Well for me i couldn't say what is happening. I respect any vampire and i know not to look them in the eyes unless told to. I was with a coven that hunts animals and now im with The Royalty ones that is until the next Auction.**

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **_**AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES **

**_CRAZY _**_**VAMPIRES **_

_**VOLTURI GODDESS (**_**first few chapters don't have much punuations and spelling errors**_**)  
**_

_**WAR GODDESS**_

_**Prevouliy:  
**_

_"Lets go deal with the pansies." he smirked and opened the door for me we walked untill we were at the doors of the throne room i heard Aro, Jane, Caius they were talking about me hmm..._

_**"What are we going to do with him Aro he got to much power?" **_

_**"Now Caius i know this. Do you think if we take his helpers away he'll falter and he won't win against us?"** i looked at Peter who looked at me and shook his head_

**_"They know that you'll find your way around some how." i nodded_**

**_"Could that work though?"_**

**_"Im not sure i've been with you ever since i've been changed. I never questioned what would happen i trust myself." i noddded and we listen more_**

**_"No. He's the God of War against our kind Aro."_**

_**"True um... how about we take his mate?"**_

_**"What would we do with her?" **_

_**"Same thing that we've been doing."** **i growled and entered the stopped what they were doing and bowed i growled again**_

* * *

**Jasper's POV **

"Anyone who has a problem with me having more power Arise and stand forth me NOW." Aro Caius Jane and Felix no one else Caius looked were Marcus was he was on his chair i was gonna leave him alone like my mate said i already gave him what he needed

"What the hell is he on his chair im pretty sure he didn't say get up."

"Caius shut that trap of ya's before i rip it off and ya know i will." i threatened he came back to focus on me had his head bowed like the others i was overly pissed that they were talking about my mate and with out me Emmett came in a second later and looked at what im doing Peter has been about protecting me since i've trained him so i knew he was ready to acttack them

"Emmett how would you feel if the second kings took your mate and made her a slave again but made it harder for her?" He growled he knew were i was going with that im testing him right now. What he did surpised me he had Felix in shreds before i even command anything so i nodded to Peter who took out Jane. She used her power but Peter been through that pain i've trained him like that so it was no suprise that he killed Jane Caius and Aro and to me since i knew more vampire movements i had them both down with each of my hands Peter came and finished them off for me the vampires that saw that were on thier knees Charlotte and Bella were here and Bella came to me while they were bowing. She kissed me Marcus knew his time was over so he tapped me on the shoulder and Asked if he can clean out his room i nodded and Peter went to clean out Aro's while Emmett cleaned out Caius i was glad i finally killed those to i think i should kill Jane for what she said against my mate but ill let that slide if that doesn't happen again then i will not hesitate and actually kill her she had no right to even think about Bella i know she is jealous but she is being over dramatic about that Two hours later Peter and Emmett came back in Peter noticed how oddly quiet it is and didn't say a word he stayed silent and went to to stand be side Char Bella was now uncomfortable so i stood her up and we left to my room. she used Char lottes clothes since Char hadn't got the chance to buy her some yet and i can't risk my mate were ever Peter and Charlotte are im always with them.

"Isabella darlin' what's wrong?" she came to me and a camisole with a pair of sweats on too she is definatly my mate

"Nothing is wrong i just feel bad for using Charlotte's clothes." i nodded then sighed

"Charlotte has got time to get you clothes yet but she will i promise you and i might add i like seeing you in that shirt it makes your hot little curves sick out." she blushed at that i kissed her

"When do you want change?"

"Its up to you as my mate my body is yours as much as it is mine." that's never a good thing to tell me

"Bella are you a virgin?"

"Yes." she seemed embrassed that she is

"How old are you again?"

"Almost nine-teen." holy shit ill be the first to have her its no wonder her emotions are so pure

"If i asked you a question will you tell me truthfully with out any lies Jasper?" i nodded

"Of course."

"Why is every one so afraid of you im not and im a human."

"Im feared against you kind also you just don't know it because you've been out in my world since you were five. But yes im feared of course you know im known as the god of war well its because of my past i got that name. You see i was in the Civil War confederate side the youngest Major they had i was sent out on a mission i found these girls that were standin' by a river. I didn't know what they were until after my change my sire Maria taught me every thin' i need to know to survive her way of livin' it wasn't until two years ago did i kill her my kind bowed down to me before and after they were even more afraid. Its a law not to kill your sire for any reason but since she kept sayin' thin's i don't take to kindly she is my sire not my mate its not very often does that happen. She was brought forth against me and i knew the Volturi didn't have a chance with her so i just ended her life the Volturi wasn't even sayin' anthin' against me they knew i was more powerful than them thats the reason why im feared the most. Its also because of my scars." i showed her my scars she looked down at her wrist after i showed her mine

"Isabella who did that to you?"

"A vampire named James he has a mate i think she is looking for me still."

"Was he the leader?" she nodded that mean the coven will come here or my place and Bella won't be that safe i growled

"Thank you she will suffer great pain if not already."


	5. Chapter 5 is short sorry!

_**Prevouliy:  
**_

**_"A vampire named James he has a mate i think she is looking for me still."_**

**_"Was he the leader?" she nodded that mean the coven will come here or my place and Bella won't be that safe i growled_**

**_"Thank you she will suffer great pain if not already."_**

* * *

Isabella's Pov

"Jasper your not sereious she has flaming red hair and her being a human drinker makes it look even worse you can not hurt her i promise shes really fast and strong." then a knock came at the door and Peter came in

"Major James coven is here and wants to talk to All the leaders." he nodded and stood me up then took my hand and i followed him Char instead to me and i was in a dress it was like a prom one but also for any royal accutions it was purple and when she opened that door Jasper looked like he was ready to ravish me i just giggled knowing that i make the strong God of War speechless he lead me to the throne and he sat me down in Aro's chair and stood Before them Victoria Laurent were on there knees when he turned around

"Vicky Laurent how nice is it to see you in here im used to seeing you at my castle why are you not there confessing what you've done wrong?" they both just looked at him

"I did say a question i want an answer." they quickly backtracked

"Our lord we where gonna go there if the leaders turned down this request." Vicky spoke

"Oh really and what is this request you speak of?"

"We want revenge on Isabella Merie Swan." Jasper stepped out of the way

"You want her?" they nodded he smirked

"Well your request is denied because she is my mate. And if you want to call her any names or threaten her your lives will be in grave danger and you will hate the Whitlock coven more than these Italian jokes." Peter and Char as well as Jasper all scoffed it was pretty clear who ruled the race and who didn't Vicky kept looking at me. Before Peter could grab her she Jumped at me which made her get attack by Jasper after she got thrown down by the neck by him Peter was shameful but jasper nodded to him

"Its fine Peter even though you knew that was coming you couldn't get to her in time and thats fine just keep her locked in your arms now." he nodded and did what he was told

"Vicky how come you just went against me?" she had not one once of fear in her but it was now lust

"Oh my lord your so big and bad i just thought that you might want me to get rid of the human that is direspect our kind and let alone you?" my anger flew up at that bitch much underneath my breath i muttered

"Bitch, he'll never take you as a mate." to which she hissed and Peter ripped off one of her fingers Jasper just smirked at her

"You have to forget what my powers are in order to say with what you just said to me and you have to be really desparate in order for me to be inside of only that stuff you called my mate a name and that shes has been disrespecting our kind well why don't you look in the mirror and tell me that your not disrespecting your king and his new found mate. Vicky im gonna punish you but Luarent he goes now or he stays and get punished your choice."he looked at Jasper got up and left

"So vicky i beilive Peter will do your punishment. In fact peter rebuild her and seal her with your venom and write on her back Jasper Whitlock now owns. and seal that with your venom and tell me when your done so i can bite her. he nodded and took her away Jasper looked to Charlotte

"She needs more clothes." she nodded and left the guard came to him and he noticed the shift in the air

"Let Heidi bring them in. If any of you attack this girl right here you will be punished understand me?" they nodded Jasper was the first to go they waited until he was done five humans later her came back to me and the rest of the guard went after that


	6. Chapter 6

**Prevouliy:**

**"She needs more clothes." she nodded and left the guard came to him and he noticed the shift in the air**

**"Let Heidi bring them in. If any of you attack this girl right here you will be punished understand me?" they nodded Jasper was the first to go they waited until he was done five humans later her came back to me and the rest of the guard went after that.**

Jasper's POV

I hunted in front of Bella and i think she liked it_._ Not thats its wrong im just sayin shes a human that has known about vampires since she was practiaclly a baby and I knew her brith parents honestly Charlie is a good man Renee could be a bitch if she wanted but she knows better infact she works as a maid in my estate im not even sure if Bella new about her real parents when all the vampires hunted Bella hugged me and said it'll be alright I was confused in way she said this so I looked at her to explain and she did

"Your projecting hurt and crouisty. " I nodded

"Sorry when Im in deep thoughts I do that lets go back into our room Marcus do you got it?" he nodded and me and Bella went up I got Jane to bring Bella up some food and with the look she gave she was trowing off jealousy.

"You do know that hes good in bed right Isabella?" I looked at her then at Bella we haven't had sex yet only because her age which is 18 at the age of 20 were suppose to it really depends on how old you are

"Oh so you do know that he likes to mess around in bed with other girls?"Bella screamed and Charlotte and Peter were in here and Peter just looked at me with a disgusted look on him and mouth EW knowing what I did stupid fuck

"Charlotte, Jasper may be your master but im asking you as your masters mate to end her please. I don't want to hear that Jasper has been cheating on me." then she took care of Jane right in front of me and left after that

"Jasper is what she said true?"

"Yes and no, Yes because it was part of my past before any one would get punished I would have sex with a girl that is going into punishment and No because I found my real mate I don't have to do anything like that any more."

"Oh so your completely done with that because I don't think jane was meaning that I think what she was trying to say to me was that you cheated on me with her and Jasper im not sure if your aware of this but I hate it when people cheat on me and I hate it when people cover those things up. Jasper I love you but if your gonna be like that I don't think I can be your mate." I got off the bed when she said the last part and I went out of the room I knew Charlotte and peter will keep her safe and thats all I care I really hope I didn't break my mates trust because thats what I love the most her trust means every thing to me and I crushed it. I was looking out of the tower when Peter came in

"If your going to talk about what happened don't."

"No sir im not I do want to tell you that when you have anger you don't think you just act on it and what you did with Jane was really nothing you knew the laws but she doesn't you know what to do Jasper don't let her do this to you. How are you feared when a human crushes your hope of being with her? Why aren't you getting her back?..." I slammed him up the wall

"SHUT UP! PETER WHERE'S YOUR FILTER SHUT THE HELL UP I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND HER I COULD KILL HER WITH ALL MY ANGER! DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD WANT TO BE HER? SHE HAS IT WORSE! IF IT MAKES HER HAPPY I'LL ADMIT TO IT JUST SHUT UP!" I growled at him

"You'll admit to what?"

"I CHEATED ON MY MATE AND IM NOT PROUD OF IT I LOVED HER SHE'LL NEVER FORGIVE ME FOR IT!" then I smelled the air and she was in her I turned around she had tears in her eyes

"Jasper you can say that all you want she's more forgiving than you think." then he left

"Bella im so sorry." I had venom tears in my eyes

"Jazzy it's fine as along as you promise never to do that again and can you explain me the laws." I nodded and I told her all the laws she's hoping that she never in counters another sadcastic vampire like james. I told her if she's my mate then she has nothing to worry about I told her my real history and how I became king she thought it was awsome me being king for something then I told her about her parents she was happy that she gets to see her mom I told her once we go back to the states she can see her dad she jumped up and kissed me. Then I told her to get some rest because she'll need it and I got to check on one more thing. I kissed her then she fell asleep 20 mintues later. I walked out Peter went in after that I went to go find Marcus he was in the Chapel looking at Didyme's statue

"I hope your brothers don't kill your mate."

"If he did I would kill him.I wish we found a vampire that has the power to bring any one back to life."

"Who do you want alive?"

"My older brother I used to look up to him so much infact he and Caius looked alike but you know im heartless to our kind." he looked at me

"Do you think that was him?"

"No, beause of the personalitys are so different Caius is cold were as my brother is loved and every one loves him no matter what."

"Was there some thing you want my lord?"

"Yea umm can I bend the rules for me?" he stood up

"My Lord you can do what ever you want I don't see the problem in doing so." I nodded

"Thanks." Peter came in after that

"Marcus, Jasper Bella has been sayin' your name in her sleep is that normal?" I chuckled

"Yea talk to her its funny."

"Really jasper?" I nodded then Charlotte came with her

"Ohh Bella what did these two do to you?" I gave them both a hard glare

"Jazzy I don't feel so good and I kept hearing a girl giggle all night." I hit Peter in the back of the head

"What the hegde you two. Excatly should I be worried of what you were doing?" Peter shook his head

"Bella lets get you back to bed and you can sleep all day though I might be in and out."

"It's fine." i picked her up bridal style she hanged around my neck and we went upstairs and into my room techinally our room i kissed her

"You have my permission so hurt these two." she our right laughed at me

"And what break a hand i don't think so." then Emmett came i forgot he was here

"Watch Bella and don't let Peter or Charlotte act up." he nodded

"Who says we were acting up we were just playing." wait what

"Please tell me not in here?"

"Yea the other half of the bed." i had to take in his emotions at that which were michevious figures i rolled my eyes at him

"Bella what ever Happy go lucky says don't believe him." she nodded

"that shouldn't be a no brainer." she rolled her eyes ok then wow

"My mate please behave i have to go and call people about Aro and his mate along with Caius and his mate death. its not some thing i care for." she kissed me i kissed back and i put my tongue on her lip she gave me access i pushed her back up the bed and she took off my shirt i took off hers too she was perfect for me in that section cute tits i broke apart and started to suck on one while playing with the other one her hands roamed my body until she got to the top of my Jeans and unbutton them. i helped her at that point. i took off hers and it was beautiful before i went in her i kissed her

"Your my piece of meat. No one elses. God i just need to taste you have you ever been tookin' before?" she shook her head

"This would be my first time than just kissing." holy shit not only is she mine but she's a virgin and she's mine well fuck the shit out of me i can't wait any longer.I went down and put two fingers in she moaned then i put my tongue in it she moaned even louder

"Oh..God Jasper..." and she was about to have her first orgasm

"Don't cum until i say." she nodded and moaned i don't even think she knew i was in her but i was on topp and she moaned

"Jasper... UGH...LET...ME..." I thrust inside of her until i was ready to cum when i was she released with out warning and i shot my seed in her and we both came from our orgasmic high she smiled at me and kissed me

"Thanks Jasper." i nodded in confusement she just giggled and laughed then got up and went in the shower i needed one too but before i got up Peter came im naked lain on the bed and in walks him with out a care that his king is naked before him but then again back in our war times we had some fun together and my sick fuck sire watched

"Peter is every thing ok?" he looked at me then at the bathroom door then back at me

"I thought you went in with her." i shook my head

"Does she want me too?" he nodded i got up and went in the shower and she turned around and kissed me i kissed back and stuck my tongue in her mouth with out caring and turned us so my back was in the water and hers was on the wall

"quit makin' out My Lord because you'll won't find out what you need to know and you have to still call them!" i whispered to Bella

"Some days i wanna kill him and some days i don't." she giggled i loved that sound from her i kissed her one more time then we finshed in the shower a set of clothes were on the sink we got dressed what Bella was wearing was really hard for me not to take her again she was wearing a Purple Camisole it had lace at the bottom and at the top then she was wearing boot cut curvy fit jeans and her shoes were cowboy purple boots

"Make sure i tell Charlotte thanks." she nodded i wasn't going to show an emotion i couldn't because if i did we wouldn't be out of this bathroom and Peter and Charlotte will drag us out but our feet if they must Peter bust the door opened and pulled me away

"I know she looks hot and all but YOU CAN'T STOP YOUR DUTIES UNLESS SHE IS SICK!" well shit that sucks

"Bella get sick." Char slapped me upside the head

"Hey you missed your mate."

"I did that on purpose if you don't want to be king any more me and Peter will go and tell Marcus right now Peter." i growled then i had them both by the neck

"If ethier of you tell him that i will cut your throats out out and stuff it up your asses!" they had fear in them and Peter knew it was fueling me when i felt a warm hand on my arm i stopped and calmed down she kissed me

"Major that was pretty sexy maybe later to night you can do that to me now go do your bussiness." i kissed her then went out into Caius's office i scopped around when i found his journal i didn't know he even had one i know its wrong to read it but I had to

_**Dear Journal,This is my first entry as a vampire my brother was in the Civil War and went MIA though since im a vampire and been a vampire before then i knew he was changed he was a Major in the war and he was good at wars he knew what to do in them i never really knew. Aro is the biggest prick there is im always put in charge of the humans that act up and don't do one thing right like us vampires...**_

I stopped reading it I killed my brother not something every one does damn it i went back into the room Peter looked at me Isabella was sleeping

"You could of told me he was my ACTUAL brother before i killed him." he looked at me

"Im sorry sire but i found out something about your mate."

"What?"

"She copies power and she is a also can bring any human or vampire to life." wow my mate is gonna be one lucky girl we can start training her now and she'll be like me within a few years

"We should start training her now that way she can"_**  
**_

"Oh yes let Char and Emmett do that i'll help you with what you need to get done." i nodded he's more like my brother than Caius i went back into his office Peter came with me i sat down in his chair

"I knew he looked like my brother just didn't expect him to be it." he nodded

"I know how it feels."

"You do i thought you were the only child?"

"Yes i was but im talking about you." i looked at him

"what do you mean?"

"You and i have fought so many weren't you ever afraid of losing me?" fuck yes i was he was like my freakin brother

"Fuck yes no fuckin doubt was i." he shook his head

"well same with me but it was worse when i couldn't see you on the feild i felt like..."he waved his hand around for the word" i was insacure with out you. Were not really related but your venom runs through me and im proud for what you are. I just have to help you stay on task thats what im for." i always knew Peter had gaven his self that task hes like my manager which is good because if i didn't have him i would be so confused in what to do its a good thing he has that sixth sesnse because i would be clueless to whats gonna come right around the corner for me. i got uo and huged him i felt like he needed it and we share every thing together not our mates though Charlotte does ask to bed me and i do ask Peter before i do that. We got to work after that i read some of his journal some more

"Peter look at this entry" he did

**_I don't know how my brother did it but he is the most feared now and Aro is annoucing him a real king unlike me Aro and Marcus. One problem with that what my brother wants he gets. Even if it includes a war ethier way around he gets it. We here in the castle call him Ares. Were as outsiders call him the Major. He's our king and im very proud of to have him as a brother. His mate here and of course Aro assigned me to punish her. I sware he wants me not like i can tell him im his brother and don't kill me he'll kill me for sure if he finds deciet in my emotions _**then the entry stops

"God damn it!" then Bella came in here

"I felt your anger are you ok?" wow we know she has empathy now

"Yes Isabella its im fine."

"Don't lie to me!" shit i thought i could cover that up which means its stronger than her other powers maybe its cause she has a part of me in her

"Peter lets just hold a ball here to tell every one about their deaths and me finding my mate." he nodded

"Come to me Isabella." she did she looked at the open book and kissed me

"Im sorry about that."

"You don't have to be angel."

"Why not?"

"Because you have the power to bring them back to life." she looked at me

"Can we try it with Marcus's mate?" i smiled at her

"Yes we can now lets go and ask him for her ashes." we went to the throne the guard way no one dared to be in my way i smirked then the doors opened for me

"Like his throne Marcus?" he looked at us and nodded

"Yes my Lord." he got down off of his chair and bowed to me

"You didn't have to bow but its fine you may get up and oh go and get Didyme and Caius and Dora's Ashes please." he nodded and went to retrive them when he brought them out Bella looked at me

"Dump them and space them out." he did what he was told he stood by Didyme's ashes Bella went over to her and touched them emotions were calm and soothing for Bella to consentrate. about 5 mintues later didyme appeared and kissed Marcus and bowed to me and my mate then she went to Caius's ashes i filled the room with calm and soothing emotions so Bella reconsentrate on the ashes 5 mintues later Caius appeared and he was bowing to me and Bella went right on to Dora's Ashes 5 mintues later she appeared and she hugged Bella then me and pulled Caius up so she can kiss him

"Caius upstairs in your office please." he nodded then went he grabbed Dora i grabbed Bella and we went Peter stood by the door we went in and Caius looked up

"I always knew you looked like my brother didn't think you were so while i was cleaning out your offices i found your Journal i read it i was shocked that you wrote about me and that you were my actual my brother in venom knew what you were he didn't tell me i still have yet to find out. My mate brought you back to life you better be good to her as she is gonna be your queen and were hosting a ball here to celeabrate Aro's death and his mates we are also celabrating my mate's entry into my castle." he nodded

"Thats fine with me my lord. But i have one request."

"Ok what is it."

"That the Sanchiez Coven doesn't come." i growled at that name and so did Peter

"If we do see that coven there you can kill her i can't because she is my sire." then Bella growled it oddly shook the windows. we just looked at her wow is she really my mate i kissed her to calm down. Peter came in

"Sire, her coven is in the throne right now." i looked at him well shit umm im not sure what the hell to do now

"Why how about you get the guards and kill her now." Bella had green sparks coming out of her i looked at peter

"Her shield is involved with her emotions." green usually means jealous she stormed out of here i followed behind the guards at the end of the hall way had fear towards her and no offense so did i. she slammed the throne door open when Maria saw her she had fear and Bella killed her with out any info we just looked at her Marcus did to and Didyme was scared of her i mean she just killed a warlord with her own hands with out fighting her coven stayed in place i think it was because she is my mate and they know not to mess with me she soon just killed them off with red sparks and she told Felix to clean that up he did and Caius was looking at us

"Well were lucky she didn't use her powers on us."

"She didn't have her powers like this until she had fun with Jasper." so it was part of my venom that made her do that ok well thats great

"Peter well she get stronger as a human if we keep doing so." he nodded well shit

"Who cares if im strong like that?"

"Bella the stronger you get the harder it is to change you." she looked at me

"Then change me now."

"You have to be closer to my age and right now your 18 and i stand at 23."

"Damn it." i kissed her

"Dora,Char and Didyme go out with Bella and remember shes human feed her and find some guards i don't want other vampires hurting her." they nodded and Bella kissed me again she was happy that im finally letting her out Charlotte was gonna get her clothes any ways but i think it would be easier for her if she goes. Plus Didyme haven't been around since im not so sure but i know i was king before she died because how else did she know to bow to me? And Dora needs to change her style around any ways Caius looked at me

"Are you sure you want Bella to be out like that?"

"She needs to get out and its also good for her to practice on keeping her powers together." he nodded Dora and Didyme came back and they showed me there guards i nodded to them. then they left when i gave bella one last kiss the brothers did too Peter was beside me and i sat in Aro's throne

"Nothing will happen to them right Peter?"

"No my lord nothing will just be prepared for the Coven that is coming in now." the doors open and in walked the Cullen Coven i smirked i wish Bella was here they bowed once they saw me really only the coven leader is suppose to.

"So... what brings you here?" i knew why i told my coven to bring there house down or take over it really only my guards that's it sucks to be you if they didn't listeni bet they tried to be with them until they got to much and thats why they are here now i looked at them

"I believe i asked a question answer it and get up." they did

"My lord your guards took over the house."

"Theres only three of you where's Edward and Alice i know were Emmett is infact Peter go get him." he went to retrive him after that and my guards came in with Edward and Alice i smirked

"My guards keep them in that position." they looked at me and bowed there heads since they can't use there body i got down off of the Chair and went to Edward and Alice

"Is there something you two wanna tell me?" they looked at me and shook there heads magically my mate cam in with the others once she saw Alice she growled and had red sparks back

"Isabella calm down i want info in why they did what they did." Peter came back with Emmett he went straight to Rose Bella saw who Emmett went to and silent questioned me i nodded i knew she wanted to hug her

"Voltrui guards grab Esme and Carlise." the did so

"All four of you answer me. Why did you treat my mate so wrongly when you knew she was my mate especially you two?" i looked at them

"Isabella save your energy and hurt them at the ball. All the vampires need to see how its like when they betray me or do something i do not like." she nodded and came to me after wards and kissed me

"No Alice you may not have a say in it." she growled and my guard just threw her to the floor Edward growled and they threw him to the floor too i told my guards im mercy less i don't care about there feelings they will know not to treat me wrong ever again. My guards also been told to act more like me and that worked fine they know how to fight and they are always ready for war Peter taught them to be higher than the Volturi people my guards have never ending anger like me in war.


	7. Chapter 7

**SO I WAS READING THIS STORY I'VE MADE SOME MISTAKES :**

**JASPER IS 19 BECAUSE I HAVE HIM IN THE WAR AT 17 AND MARIA CHANCES HIM 2 YEARS LATER.**

**JANE IS DEAD BEFORE THE LAST CHAPTER AND SO IS MARIA.**

**CAIUS COMES BACK TO LIFE BECAUSE JASPER FEEL'S GUILTY THAT HE KILLED HIS HUMAN BROTHER.**

**AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IS THE LAWS.  
**

**LET ME KNOW IF I MADE ANY OTHER MISTAKES AND ILL POSTED THAT OK ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Previous: ****"All four of you answer me. Why did you treat my mate so wrongly when you knew she was my mate especially you two?" i looked at them**

**"Isabella save your energy and hurt them at the ball. All the vampires need to see how its like when they betray me or do something i do not like." she nodded and came to me after wards and kissed me**

**"No Alice you may not have a say in it." she growled and my guard just threw her to the floor Edward growled and they threw him to the floor too i told my guards im mercy less i don't care about there feelings they will know not to treat me wrong ever again. My guards also been told to act more like me and that worked fine they know how to fight and they are always ready for war Peter taught them to be higher than the Volturi people my guards have never ending anger like me in war.**

Bella's POV

**Jasper was talented in sex i don't care what any one says. Anyways Jasper didn't let me kill Alice or Edward and to be honest they really deserved it but I think he might let me kill them at the ball all the girls said they want to help get me ready Char knew the most in whats going on with the Castle and the girls said I should to but Char said not really because of the fact Jasper wants to surprise me **

** "Put them in the dungeon." Jasper let me go I went to sit on Aro's throne Peter was right beside me. I wonder would Jasper ever have a bromance with Emmett I mean its possible but I highly doubt it. **

**"Jasper would never do anything like that." Jasper looked at us I innocently waved he rolled his eyes and looked at Peter**

**"should I be worried?" **

**"if you want sire." he was worried it was on his face I laughed **

**"I was thinkin if you would ever go into a bromance." he looked at me **

**"Never again will I." I looked at him like he has to be kidding me the girls that were gonna help me get ready for the ball took me away from Jasper I internally growled Charlotte was gonna help in the dress and get me ready Dora was making the dress Didyme was gonna do my hair Rose was gonna do my make up Heidi is doing the theme and finding me shoes. As for me well I have the power to veto or not because of my mate Heidi said I have to guess the theme by the dress. Peter was whispering to Charlotte about something while looking at me I finally told Peter to get out so we can do every thing Heidi asked if we should have a DJ I said yes to that I told her Felix or Emmett Char said not Emmett Rose knew why I still have yet to find out so we were now on the designs of my dress Heidi and Dora were gonna make it and I wasn't aloud to do anything about it. My mate came in I went to him and pouted **

**"There not letting me see my dress and they won't tell me the theme and Peter was whispering something about me." I whined I knew it would get me what I want **

**"The guys aren't letting me do anything either. Only veto on the guest list." wow he has it easy unlike me I have to know**

**"Is she gonna have Jewelry?" they looked at him Heidi gasped and Nodded**

**"I'll be the one to do that." **

**"No you won't it'll be to all out and over rated for me!" I huffed Charlotte didn't make me feel better **

**"Would you say that for a crown?" Jasper growled at her **

**"Wasn't thinking." then Peter came in and took her out **

**"What was that all about?" he shook his head **

**"I'll find out my way and let me tell you with new found powers who knows what will happen." he kissed me **

**"And that's why your perfect for me Bella forget about what Charlotte has said please for me." I nodded and sighed **

**"Im done with the theme." I walked out I was done for today I was glad Jasper was right beside me **

**"Can we play or is that restricted by Peter because i'll be to freakin' strong!" I yelled at him with out thinking **

** "Are you done and your stressed out for no reason the girls and guys are good at doing this trust me I went to one here and my people suck I truly love there's better than mine." wow to be honest I was kinda scared at whats gonna happen at this ball was why I was really worried **

**"Jasper what if people don't like me after I kill them?And what will happen at the ball and is it a good thing?Ill be like the only human!" Jasper sent me waves of calmness **

**"No is that stupid to attack my mate. Why would they even hurt you? You'll be with me the whole night I told them except on dance that's it and the rest of the night your mine I don't care what the hell they say plus you'll be introduce as my mate when you come down the stairs." **

**"What do you mean I thought we were gonna be in the throne?" **

**"No. You never seen the Ball Room?" I shook my head **

**"Really?" **

**"Yes Jasper I didn't even know they had one here." **

**"Not even when you were with the Cullen's?" I shook my head **

**"Rose told me ill be home alone for a few days each time they had to go." Jasper truly seemed shocked about it **

**"Then lets show you." we went down the Royal hallway and down some stairs there were people looking at us in a large room it looked bigger than the throne **

**"King Jasper is every thing OK?" he nodded **

**"I was just showing Bella the Ball room she never been in it." they nodded and looked at me **

**"Bella umm is it OK if you come down those stairs with Emmett then dace with him and then we..." Jasper cut her off **

**"Yes Char that's perfect." she nodded and went back to what she was doing I noticed that no other vampire really greeted Jasper I looked at him in confusement **

**"Im her creator she has to greet me when ever I walked into a room." **

**"But she didn't do it in the library?" he nodded **

**"You did before her but she looked at me." **

**"Will I have to do that?" **

**"You'll do it any was because im your mate." he kissed me then lead me out of the room the front way and lead me into the kitchen I looked at him**

**"What do you want to eat?" I looked at him **

**"I don't want to eat im not hungry." the slave looked at me actually it was a glare Jasper growled at him his name is Dylan and umm he wanted to get with me a whole lot but Caius always whipped him for it I would always smirked he finally learned after the 5****th**** time he said that to me I went straight to Caius after that he and it hasn't happened since**

**"King Jasper Isabella what pleasure it it to have you in my kitchen." he still kept looking at me Jasper slammed him into the wall and Caius and Marcus came and looked at me I just nodded **

**"Finally some one is killing him." Jasper looked at Caius and did nothing about it Jasper dove his teeth into his neck and pulled out after he drained his venom from him **

**"Caius Happy human birthday you have a blood bank as a present." then he dropped him and I had red sparks flying off of me I knew I was mad **

**"Master...?" **

**"Shes mad that I kept him alive." **

**"She killed out of Jealousy." they just looked at me. I walked out of the room Jasper was right behind me I tried to cool off but it didn't work so he got me some one to kill and I did just that then I brought her back to life and said sorry she just looked at me and nodded **

**"She's perfect for you my lord." then she walked off I loved Heidi she was the older sister I always wanted thanks to Jasper **

**"thanks I needed that." **

**"Why were you fearing him?" I looked at the ground **

**"Jasper that guy is obsessed with me. I couldn't go to sleep properly with out being scared for my life since he's a slave and so am I. I just kept telling Caius that he asked me out he got annoyed with it so Caius started to whip him and I was scarred that he might rape me in my sleep." Jasper growled and went back in there he came out with blood on him and so did Caius and Marcus. Jasper was seething so I put my hand on him he calmed down the brothers were shocked that I tamed Jasper since no one could ever do that. Jasper took me up stairs to our room and he stripped my clothes as I for him he ravished my body then he plunged into me I moaned **

**"You are mine." **

**"All yours Major all yours." he then roared my name as he came while I screamed his named **

**"MAJORRRR!" he was still in me as he kissed me we made out then it brought on another round then he finally pulled out he kissed me as we came down from our highs Peter im assuming knocked on the door **

**"cover up Isabella." he was still the Major**

**Major POV **

**I was dominating my mate when Peter knocked on the door I told Isabella to cover up I knew she was ready to sleep on me so I was fine with I heard her breathing evening out **

**"You better have a good reason for this." he nodded and pointed to Isabella **

**"She has just gotten stronger." I looked at him for the longest time possible how in the world do I make her strong?**

THE LAWS:

1) DON'T EXPOSE US TO OTHER HUMANS THAT AREN'T YOUR SLAVES

2) MATE FOR MATE AS LONG AS YOU DON'T EXPOSE US

3) TREAT YOUR KING'S MATE THE WAY YOU WOULD TREAT HIM.

4) RESPECT OTHER VAMPIRES

5)MUST GET LISCENED IF THE NEWBORN ISN'T IN WARS!

6) IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO THE ITALIANS OR THE SOUTHERNS THEY HAVE WAR WITH YOUR COVEN

7)THE SOUTHERNS ALWAYS GET THERE WAY.


	8. Chapter 8

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ITS IMPORTANT FOR THIS STORY!

**Previous: **

**I was dominating my mate when Peter knocked on the door I told Isabella to cover up I knew she was ready to sleep on me so I was fine with I heard her breathing evening out **

**"You better have a good reason for this." he nodded and pointed to Isabella **

**"She has just gotten stronger." I looked at him for the longest time possible how in the world do I make her strong?**

Jasper's POV

"How is that even possible?" she's my mate how can I make her strong

"Calm down first off second it's because of her shield you some how expand it."

"Do you think Eli will know why?"

"Probably ill call him and tell him to come here."

"Only with his mate. His daughters may be faithful to me but they can always turn against me especially in this place." he nodded then left Char came in and dropped of some clothes

"Char do you know the theme of the ball?"

"Yes my lord. Though the girls are wanting to keep it a secret until that day Peter is the only guy knows so he can get the outfits ready." I nodded

"Thank you and Charlotte shut up about the..." I cut off unaware if Bella was fake sleeping or if she was a light sleeper. But she still nodded she knew what I ment she then left and then Peter came back

"He said that he'll come when the ball is here but he said that he and Carmen would be delighted to come earlier." I nodded

"Thanks." then he left the room and two hours later Bella woke up

"Jasper?"

"Yes dear." she kissed me

"Thank you for last night can I get in the shower?" why does she ask me these things and I dominated her

"Why are you asking that just tell me?"

"Oh sorry." then Char came in I went out to Peters room to which I scarred the living shit out of him

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he was hiding something from me

"There's no law sayin' that im not allowed to be in my second in command room? What are you hiding?"

"Shit." I moved in more and I found my uniform from the Civil War so the theme is that.

"So is this why your the only guy that knew about the theme because you were in this time with me?"

"Yea now what are you in here for?"

"To take a shower go get me clothes." I went in the shower and about 20 minutes later I came out and I heard Isabella and Char talking next door Peter and Char have a guard room who is that rooms I went out and looked at Peter

"Who's on the left side of your room?"

"That's Char's closet for her."

"Is hers like Alice's?"

"Hell no." then I got dressed and went to Char's closet though I knocked on the door heard Char say Jasper

"If you with other vampire you do have to say my title." then I came in to Isabella wearing the tightest dress

"Char get that off of her im not dealing with any ones lust towards her." especially Caius he may be my brother but he lusted after Isabella when I first came here to which I was suppose to leave that day but then my mate didn't want me to go and im not waiting for the actution im not gonna by her its stupid to do so

"Then what do you want her to wear?" then Peter came in he had lust towards Bella I growled

"Sorry it's just the way the dress hugs her...I'll shut up now."

"That's a good idea Char change her." she nodded and pulled her into the closet me and Peter went to the throne after that Marcus and Caius stood up the guards even did Dora and Didyme left I don't care if they were in here I looked to Demetri he nodded and left then Isabella came down and sat on my lap

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing just seeing what you gonna do."

"I don't think you should be in here for this Bella." she looked a Peter

"I agree with him." she was Pissed it was simple to know she had red sparks from her I whispered in her ear

"Don't think I won't give you a punishment over that." then Demetri came in with the people on trial once they say me they bowed

"Get up may I ask you what you think you did wrong? Alice and Edward speak." of course the bitch went first

"My Lord we did nothing only what we were suppose to."

"Then why the hell aren't we in America and why the hell is my mate here instead of there?" Alice looked at Bella who showed her middle finger

"Peter get Char to get Bella and finish training her to be in my castle." he nodded and came back two minutes later Char pulled her off of me to which she had red sparks again

"Isabella what did I say?" she dropped her power smart once she left I looked at Alice

"Maybe you shouldn't lie to me even if my mate was in here. Lying intends to get no one any where. Ask my guards." who just now came in I looked at them and waved them off for later

"Alice im still waiting for your answer and speak it wisely."

"Alright fine that stupid human was ruining our life so I had to get her out of my house. Plus she sucked as a slave so it was no lost to us Edward might of dated her only for nothing in fact he wanted to go further something was keeping him from that so my freakin Lord there's your answer." I looked to Peter who gladly nodded he went over to her

"Alice this is Peter. Peter this ids Alice you may kill her." he snapped her neck and Isabella came back in

"Everything ok Bella?" she shook her head she had Blue sparks coming off of her when Char came in it was anger she saw Peter and went to him she calmed down where as Bella she was still crying

"We'll finish this tomorrow." Demetri took them back

"What happened?"

"Volturi guards are calling me names."

"What do you mean Princess?" I was shocked Caius said that to her

"They called me a killer and a slut how am I a slut? Your the only one I've ever had sex with how the fuck am I a slut?" Caius got up then left then he came back in with all of the Guards Peter and Char were by my side the Guards saw me and bowed

"It's the slut killer!" i growled

"Who ever just said that come forth." I had I feeling it was Alec to

"Peter I think Alec is jealous don't you?" he decide to play along with me

"I think so too Char how about you?"

"Oh yes I think that. Isabella how about you show him what Jealousy really means?" she smirked

"You know Char im not quiet sure if I can do that."

"If I kissed Jasper right now. What the hell would you do?" she had green sparks off of her and she almost killed Char with it until she saw Alice's dead body on the floor she just threw it at it

"I think Alec was mad that we killed his sister. In fact let's show him how I feel right now." I love how she chanelles her emotions I never get a negative one from her but I know that she's feeling it because of her powers. I think her body knows who owns her and it must be mixed with her powers to she killed Alec out of Anger god if I had this power back in the wars I would love it so much

"Lets this be a warning to all those who still believe this human is still there slave and wants to call her names and other things because if I see any one or if she tell me some on did this or that I will kill you or she will."

* * *

THE LAWS:

1) DON'T EXPOSE US TO OTHER HUMANS THAT AREN'T YOUR SLAVES

2) MATE FOR MATE AS LONG AS YOU DON'T EXPOSE US

3) TREAT YOUR KING'S MATE THE WAY YOU WOULD TREAT HIM.

4) RESPECT OTHER VAMPIRES

5) MUST GET LISCENED IF THE NEWBORN ISN'T IN WARS!

6) IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO THE ITALIANS OR THE SOUTHERNS THEY HAVE WAR WITH YOUR COVEN

7) THE SOUTHERNS ALWAYS GET THERE WAY.


	9. Chapter 9

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ITS IMPORTANT FOR THIS STORY!

**Previous: **

_**"I think Alec was mad that we killed his sister. In fact let's show him how I feel right now." I love how she chanelles her emotions I never get a negative one from her but I know that she's feeling it because of her powers. I think her body knows who owns her and it must be mixed with her powers to she killed Alec out of Anger god if I had this power back in the wars I would love it so much**_

_**"Lets this be a warning to all those who still believe this human is still there slave and wants to call her names and other things because if I see any one or if she tell me some on did this or that I will kill you or she will."**_

**Jasper's POV**

I then led my mate out of the throne Peter knew what i was gonna do i went to the punishment room

"Isabella do you know what you did?" she nodded and waited silently for her punishment but i sensed she wanted to talk**  
**

"You may speak."

"I don't know what came over me for some odd reason i thought i was your equal which isn't true because your the male in the relationship so yeah i guess. Im not sure why my power did that but yea i know what i did wrong and im ready for a punishment." i nodded

"Has Charlotte told you about mates and how if we think you need a punishment we do what ever we want?" she nodded ok then what about the crimes and punishments that go with it im thinking no

"How about the punishements and the crimes that goes against them?" she shook her head that i can do

"Well for what you did 5 spanks. You'll understand better once you get to my castle." she nodded and got on the spank bench we'll that proves she's done it before

"Isabella what types of punishments did they give you. You may speak." she sat up and looked at me

"Well they used the flogger and used me as a blood farm only Aro Caius wouldn't do it and Aro's wife then they spanked me really that has only been done by Caius and Aro used the flogger." i nodded so probably not worth it to use just yet.

"Alight five spanks then were done." she nodded and pulled her pants down

"Count." instead of the bench i picked her up so she was in my lap

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE"

"FOUR"

"FIVE" then we stopped and pulled her pants back up Peter came in and looked at us

"Sire Eli and his mate is here."

"I thougjt he wasn't coming until the ball?"

"So did I but i guess he wanted to meet the queen before an other vampire and the ball is next week." i nodded i stood Isabella up Char came in

"Char not that tight dress." she nodded and took Bella up me and Peter went to the throne

"Elzanar how are you and your coven?"

"King Whitlock im fine and you and your place?"

"Perfect and even better a week after the Ball." he nodded

"Where's your mate?"

"She'll be coming with Charlotte soon she wasn't in appropeate tire for guest arrivals." he nodded

"Im sorry im early we thought it was a good opportuity to be here with you."

"Thats fine i need you to tell me what my mates powers are and why she gets stronger every were in bed." he nodded

"That i can do i just need to see your mate." i nodded and my guards came in with Edward i looked at them

"Our lord he tried to escape what should we do."

"Kill him with out trial." i didn't even noticed she was in here Eli and Carmen turned around to see Bella and Char and Emmett was behind them

"Queen Isabella you look absoultlely stunning may i kiss you hand?" she nodded and looked at me after they both kissed her hand she came to me and smiled and kissed me

"Eli, Carmen this is my mate Isabella Swan."

"King Whitlock she very powerful infact she can block my power."

"She can't block Char's or mine and even Marcus'."

"She's your mate if she tried really hard it can get there. She is a shield Mental Physical and Emotional."

"Is the emotional one were she has green sparks coming from her?" he looked at me

"What do you mean?"

"Char do some thing to get her mad."

"I honestly don't want to get killed."

"Queen Isabella can bring you back to life Charlotte." **she nodded Peter nodded to her and so did i so she hit me and it made bella pissed i don't even know what the purple means and i can't feel her emotions if they are negetive! Eli was shocked and outstounded **

"Jasper can you feel that emotion?" i shook my head

"Never any negetive only postive." he looked at me then back and Bella was shooting daggers at Charlotte

"It was one hit Bella get over it she's sorry and won't do it again." then she calmed down and looked inasent well then

"Baby your fine we wanted to know what that power was." she nodded i felt her sadness before she closed me off so she does that on purpose

"You should stop blocking your negitive powers from me i felt that sadness before you put it up."

"Her emotional shield gets stronger and the rest needed to me extened out but other than that she is fine. Oh yea if she some how can smash all her sheilds together she could be like you in War my Lord." to bad she's never going into war. I don't care if my coven is getting attacked she will be the one staying behind in war i don't want her hurt

"Jazz don't consider it she'll be safe with all of her Shields and plus the fact that you are her mate only the stupid ones will attack you and her." me and Bella rolled our eyes at Peter

"Whats Peter's power because its annyoing as shit."then she coverd her mouth and looked at me

"If you were in my castle you would punished." she nodded and said sorry to Caius and Marcus and then she also said sorry do Eli and Carmen they all excused her as my mate so she got away with it. Which is good because i only want to play once a day punishment with her unlike Peter who does it sexually all the time. that gets on every ones nerve**.  
**

* * *

THE LAWS:

1) DON'T EXPOSE US TO OTHER HUMANS THAT AREN'T YOUR SLAVES

2) MATE FOR MATE AS LONG AS YOU DON'T EXPOSE US

3) TREAT YOUR KING'S MATE THE WAY YOU WOULD TREAT HIM.

4) RESPECT OTHER VAMPIRES

5) MUST GET LISCENED IF THE NEWBORN ISN'T IN WARS!

6) IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO THE ITALIANS OR THE SOUTHERNS THEY HAVE WAR WITH YOUR COVEN

7) THE SOUTHERNS ALWAYS GET THERE WAY.


	10. Chapter 10

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ITS IMPORTANT FOR THIS STORY!

**Previous: **

_**"Whats Peter's power because its annyoing as shit."then she coverd her mouth and looked at me**_

**_"If you were in my castle you would get punished." she nodded and said sorry to Caius and Marcus and then she also said sorry do Eli and Carmen they all excused her as my mate so she got away with it. Which is good because i only want to play once a day punishment with her unlike Peter who does it sexually all the time. that gets on every ones nerve._**

* * *

**_JASPERS POV_**

Isabella has been learning more about my Castle the more she gets in trouble i guess i should give her a test in what Char has been teaching her**_._**

"Bella why don't you go back to your room and get a shower?" she went as did Char Peter stayed with me

"Bring them back please." Demetri nodded and went to retrive them. Eli went out of the throne with his mate after that

"Sire not thats its my bussiness but why don't you want Isabella in here?"

"Peter i really don't want her to see much of what i can do i mean she'll see alot of that in my castle."he nodded he knew that i have more violent in my castle than anything else and well my guards that train the newborns they show no mecry my favorite say is There's no mercy in the world unless you beg and a lot of people do that in front of me i just smirk and walk away then the next day and the next until i get bored with it and tell them they deseve to die i like my prisoners fearful of me and trust me they are once they see me they are on their knees and Peter is with me just in case if i get killed which is stupid because im not gonna get killed ever because if any one attacks me they are most likely to die and not me especailly if they don't have any training in them. When Carlise and Esme came out they bowed when they saw me_. _

"Get up, are you aware of Alice and Edwards doing? Peter just kill Edward." he did as he was told and since he was Carlise first creation Carlise growled at me. Peter had him in a killing postition i step down unfazed by his actions

"Drop him." he did then he flanked me

"Carlise you are to own up to what your son did against my mate. If you don't you will be given a choice and you must choose on of those you mate will follow you but you will not have intercourse with her. Until she finished her punishment."

"What about Emmett and Rose they were with us." i slapped him

"Did i say to speak? I think not. How could i forget about my mates vampire parents? They go with out anything." Rose walked right to Emmett after that and kissed him he pushed her off and said he can't right now she nodded

"Carlise your choices are living by rules in my castle and get punished ever day until i had enough or i rip some fingers off and burn them infront of you and seal the hole with my venom. There's an other one your mate will be given this one with out a doubt. The women in the Whitlock castle must be my slave i given them the sires bite and they do what ever i want if i feel that she needs a punishment you will be watching me give her one while my men are holding you down." he looked at me and came close to hurting me until Peter restrained him

"Your choice ill make sure theres no mercey i've never believed in that word and there is no thing in my castle like that." I walked up to Esme and kissed her mates bite

"Your bite." i bit her and pushed enough venom in her vains i even bit behind her ear so her brain cells know her higher i sealed it with my venom and looked at the mark i never knew **_JW _**were ingraved in my teeth. To fuckin bad now the vampire know who owns her i smirked and dropped her like she doesn't mean a thing to her

"Carlise have you chose yet because if not your punishment is death something mercy isn't in also." Peter spoke

"Sire it seems like he wants to live by your rules."

"Thank you Peter. Your dismissed." Demetri took them back

"Peter show me your bite from me." he did and there were my intails

"When Char comes in check her bite from me and see if it has _**JW**_ in it." he nodded and didn't question it further

* * *

Bella's POV

"Char have you noticed that Jasper has gotten darker?" she just looked at me like im crazy

"No what do you mean?"

"Personality?"

"Oh well, when you first met him he was like what he is now he justed changed for you to get to like him. Since you think hes gotten darker its really thats how he was before you met him you'll noticed Jasper once we go back to his castle is mercy less and for you he might have some it really depends on the mood." i nodded and i felt happy that i knew that other wise i would have a power spaz and Jasper would probably flip and punish me

"What type of music is gonna be at the Ball?"

"What ever Emmett and Peter come up with and also Demetri." i nodded and yawned

"Bella lets get you to bed i don't want Jasper to punish me for keeping you up past tweleve."

"OK."then Jasper walks in Char just walked out with out a word after a couple of minteus i fell asleep it was dreamless but i kept seeing _flashes of Jasper and Peter i don't know what that was about when i got a clearer picture it was Jasper fighting a coven and an other one until Peter spoke up_

_"Major these vampires are after your mate." _

_"My mate is safe right?"_ _he looked at him_ _thats when i smelled a fire_ i screamed and i felt some thing shake me i woke up

"Jasper?"

"Im right here sweetie whats wrong?" i cried in his arms im not like this but i noticed all other vampires that were worried for me were here i didn't care if i was in the right attire Jazz must of felt my embrassement because he whispered in my ear

"Your fine angel don't worry about them they heard your scream and they came to see if you were ok because they don't want me to lose you plus you just woke up if they have an issue with your clothes then they can sue you." i nodded and cuddle some more in his lap i liked it here and i hoped that when im a vampire things don't change i like Jasper right now i don't want him to changed any more.


	11. Chapter 11

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ITS IMPORTANT FOR THIS STORY!

**Previous: **

_**"Jasper?"**_

_**"Im right here sweetie whats wrong?" i cried in his arms im not like this but i noticed all other vampires that were worried for me were here i didn't care if i was in the right attire Jazz must of felt my embrassement because he whispered in my ear**_

_**"Your fine angel don't worry about them they heard your scream and they came to see if you were ok because they don't want me to lose you plus you just woke up if they have an issue with your clothes then they can sue you." i nodded and cuddle some more in his lap i liked it here and i hoped that when im a vampire things don't change i like Jasper right now i don't want him to changed any more.**_

Isabella's POV

When all the other vamps left i looked at Jazz i had to ask him

"Do you get the feeling that your changing into a darker person?" he looked confused

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we first met you were an good and understanding person and now...now its like you don't care for much you just want me to be safe and all other people that touch me should die."

"If they touch you with out my permission they do die no matter what. And for me being darker it just means one of my other sides is ready to come out for some reason."

"What other sides?"

"The Major side and the God of War side sometimes they merge together."

"Whats that title The Major God of War?" he laughed

"I don't think the other vamps made a name for it yet but you can surely call me that." i nodded and we got to know each other better after that i was glad we did because i didn't know much about him I eventually fell asleep in his embrace i loved it when i woke up i noticed Charlotte was in here i looked at her

"Time to beautify me?" she nodded i got off of Jasper and kissed him Char then led me out Peter was at the door before it shut he went in

_**Peter's POV **_

For some odd reason i been mad at Charlotte i think its because of something she said to Bella that made Jasper mad so i punished her for it because i knew Jasper wanted her punished infact they haven't told me what she said so when they came out Bella saw me enter Jasper's room

"Hello Capitian how are you?"he turned into the Major so we can talk i sware were more of brothers than sire and child

"Im not doing well Major."

"Why not?" well he'll get mad at Char but you know i have to answer him

"Charlotte said some thing against you to your mate so i punished her for it and now were on bad terms. What should i do?" he looked at me

"Well you could always have me talk to her or Isabella. I would choose her other than me if you don't want her to scream in pain." why do i have the evil sire

"I hope you know you justed sire linked with me." i took off runing after that it didn't take him long to get me down every one was looking at us i flipped him because he was off guard then he flipped me back on the ground

"Wanna say that again?"

"No sire you are not evil." then he got off of me like every thing is fine

"Should we be worried?" we shook our heads i was Peter again and Jasper was himself too we smirked and went to Aro's throne when Isabella came in everything stopped and looked at her she was wearing a blood red puffy dress it was sparkling in the light Jasper was hard i almost laughed Jasper felt my amusement and glared at me i just smirked he went to Bella

"Why are you wearing red i love the dress style but red?" she looked at him hurt Charlotte know thats my favorite color on her i looked at her and growled Jasper sesnsing my anger looked at Charlotte then back at me

"I like this color though." i went to him and whispered in his ear

"I bought that dress two years ago for Charlotte for a Ball in your castle." he growled then looked at Charlotte i went back to my spot Jasper went to her

"Have i told you that i don't like my mate in other clothes that males have given you or her?" she shook her head

"Now I did take the dress that Peter gave you two years ago off her." then he came back to me

"I'll talk to Isabella about you and Char and see if she can fix it if mot you know i'll step in and you know its never a good thing."

"Yes sir." Eli came in after that and bowed to Jasper

"My king Isabella has burned a whole in the wall." he said nonchaltly like its normal me and Jasper ran up there we heard yelling

"WHAT THE HELL IM NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES THAT SOME GUY HAS GAVEN YOU. WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT JASPER LIKE ME IN THOSE TYPE OF CLOTHES? JUST BECAUSE YOUR MAD AT PETER IT DOESNT MEAN TO DRESS ME UP IN CLOTHES HE HAS GAVEN YOU." we walked in at that time

"Isabella, Charlotte everything OK?" Bella came to him and i noticed shes naked the only thing she has on is underwear well what the hell happened to her bra then?

"Isabella how bout shorts and a camisole. And a bra too." she nodded then went to go retrive the things

"Char you'll fix things with Peter before i step in." then he walked ouot i followed him some vampire tapped him on the shoulder i flipped him down to the ground Jasper looked at me. i stood him up

"Afton speak."

"The ball is tomorrow my lord. Do you want me to fix the whole in the wall before then?" he nodded

"Yes and thank you."_**  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ITS IMPORTANT FOR THIS STORY!

**Previous: **

_**"Char you'll fix things with Peter before i step in." then he walked ouot i followed him some vampire tapped him on the shoulder i flipped him down to the ground Jasper looked at me. i stood him up**_

_**"Afton speak."**_

_**"The ball is tomorrow my lord. Do you want me to fix the whole in the wall before then?" he nodded**_

_**"Yes and thank you.**_"

Isabella's POV

After me and Char fought we sat down and started to play would you rather i was eating cheetos Heidi even came in she told me the dress is done and she couldn't wait till tommrow

"OK, Charlotte would you rather have sex with Jasper in front of me or make out with Jasper in front of me?" all the girls that were playing looked at me and Char they all knew jasper's word is law obey by it and you'll be fine

"Isn't that a little rough darlin'?" i turned around and saw Jasper

"Jazzy! What are you doing here?"

"Well i came here to say bedtime for the human. And Peter told me this game outta control."

"But Jazzy, were only on the first level if we were on the 5th level it would." he looked at me

"Isabella you..." i gave him the puppy face i only use it on Emmett

"Damn it before Ten no later." i gave him a hug and a kiss then he walked out every one was just staring at me

"What?" Char was the one to speak up

"How the hell did you charm him?"

"I didn't charm him i gave him my puppy eyes and it worked." they looked at me

"Hey if Peter comes in here try it with him."

"Why?"

"Remember when i said something about Jasper and he walked in on that. Peter gave me a punishment on that and we haven't been in a good relation ship since." i nodded so thats what Jasper was talking about earlier today as if on que Peter and Jasper came in i smirked

"Peter i heard something about you and Charlotte is it true?And Peter would you take Charlotte away from me?" he just looked at me

"Peter can Charlotte go shopping with me and the girls after tommrow?" i gave him the puppy eyes even though i knew it was up to Jasper Peter looked at me

"Im not sure Jasper would let you go."

"So you would let Charlotte even though shes on Punishment?" he nodded

"She's off of it now." he looked at me i shrugged my shoulders

"Jazzy im ready for bed. I think the other girls are too lets go." he picked me up bridal way i had to remind myself of his power so i couldn't let him feel my devouis state we were finaslly at or room he told to get a shower and get ready for bed i did as i was told but i didn't like what he gave me so i went back to the drawers and pulled out a lacey camisole and a pair of his basketball shorts and lacey underwear I sat that on the bed he came up behind me

"is there a reason for this tourcher?" i shook my head

"Will you let me go shopping after tommrow?"

"Where at?"

"Any where with the girls alone with them?"

"They are all vampires they probably would want to go to the vampire mall thats here on this content. If they do plan on it I will be going with you." i rolled my eyes and kissed him

"But Jazzy you love me right?" he nodded

"You'll let me go with out you."

"I cant let anything happen to you one guy and thats all." i kissed him again and started to take off his shirt when i got to the last button he looked at me

"Your one hell of an actor and a freakin vixen but i love you. Only one problem you still have yet to take a shower and we can't do this before a ball."

"Fuck the rules!" he chuckled and kissed me i made my tongue trace the contour of his lips he granted me access and he pushed me against the wall we only broke a part for breaths the door burst open and there stood an angry Peter he pried Jasper off of me and told me to get the hell in the shower Jasper growled at him and told him only he controls me but then Peter said that shes human and im a vampire i have to listen to any vampire Jasper then told me to take my time in the shower and he might not be here when i get out it was in a different voice so im guessing it was The Major God of War so i listen to him got in the shower and got dressed

Major's POV

"Boy there better be a good ass reason in why the hell you interupt me and Isabella?" i growled no one ever comes in my room with out knocking that was his first mistake his second was the fact that he told my mate to do his third strike was telling me that any vampire can still control her i threw him out into the hall way

"Peter you really should of think who you were talking too." he kept scilent

"You must realize you made three mistakes and for that you will be given three punishments each day until i think you had me? You may speak."

"Yes my lord."

"Good, punishment starts in the morning tommrow when Isabella is getting ready for now you sit by my door until its that time understand me? You may speak."

"Yes my lord."

"If Charlotte comes out you will not touch her and if you do you add a punishment the only time you will touch her is the ball but other than that no a word spoken between you two. I'll give you a reason for you to finally call me the evil sire. Understand me? You may speak and tell me why you interuped us."

"Yes my lord, and interupted you because you were projeting whlie i was punishing Charlotte."

"For what?"

"She spoke out of terms to Caius." i growled

"You will not punish her any more. If any vampire has a problem with Charlotte they will come to me from now and on you will start asking me to be with her back in my castle and it starts tommrow after the ball. Understand me? You actions has lead you back into my war times with you remember those times? You may speak." i smirked knowing those were his worst times with the Major God of War many times has he actually gotten punished from my sire who im free from now whatever punishment i said for her to do she did it with out question Peter had a huanted look in his eyes i smirked and then he took off running big fucking mistake i followed after him about a mintue later i had him down i bit behind his left ear again so my venom can enter his brain cells and they will know who there higher is i realized we were in the slave room i growled again for no reason Peter had his eyes closed knowing what i did to him i got off him and pulled him into my hall way again we ran into Caius

"Major,Peter." i nodded to him

"Caius is everything ok with you and Charlotte? Peter informed me about it?"

"Were fine king Whitlock she just spoke out of terms i don't care for her or any other vampire thats in your castle because they are my higher." i nodded and Pulled Peter to my room

"Sit and be quite talk to Charlotte or any other with out my permission your gonna get five punishments you already have four on your way." i went into my room saw my mate in her sexy out fit that she choosen for a good night i kissed her forehead and took my shirt off and changed into diffrent pants and went to bed with her five hours later she woke up smiled and kissed me

"Morning Jasper?"

"No its the Major God of War right now after i punish peter ill be jasper and you can see me at the Ball once your ready Charlotte is ready for you out side and she brought a breakfast for you too." she nodded and got up opend the door Peter fell Back wards lucky him he didn't fall on her he stated like that

"Get up fucker." he did

"Punishment room." he nodded i gave Isabella once last kiss then i went to him he was in there. and so were the volturi who was punishing Afton

"Hi King Whitlock." i nodded to them and chained Peter to the wall i went to the cabinate with all the whips i decided on venom flogger two slashes then two bites from me and then he is done i did that then i unchained him

"Get ready for the ball and were is her crown?"

"In my room along with you uniform sir." i nodded and went to his room got dressed in a flash Peter did the same i went to the closet and looked at the perfect crown for my mate i took the Pillow and a piece of cloth i went down to the Ball room every one bowed to me

"My mate is getting crown after she decends down the stairs then we will have the father and daughter dance. then it will be mine and hers. And you can get up now." they did and they ontinued talking i went back upstairs Emmett was dressed as an Corperal i looked at him

"Who made your outfit?"It was confederate Peter saw that too

"This is actually my great Uncles uniform." i nodded and so did Peter

"You hurt her once and you'll lose limbs. ROSEALIE GET OVER TO THE STAIRS YOU SHOULD OF STAIRED EARLIER IF YOU WERE GONNA TAKE THIS LONG! NEXT TIME DON'T SCREW EMMETT RESESIT MY POWER!" then she was here

"I wish i can wack you upside the head i'll tell Bella though."i rolled my eyes Demetri introduced us they bowed as my title

"Get up." they did Peter and Charlotte came down then Caius and his mate then Marcus and his mate they all gasp as they saw Didyme before there eyes i smirked then my mate and Emmett came down the stairs when i saw her dress it was perfect and amazing i have to say thank you for the girls to set this up. Emmett handed her to me i nodded and Peter was beside me and the pillow Bella was couiros Caius came up to us

"We are gathered here today for the crownning of King Jasper's mate Isabella Swan McCarthy Whitlock."


	13. Chapter 13

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ITS IMPORTANT FOR THIS STORY!

**Previous:**

_**"Get up." they did Peter and Charlotte came down then Caius and his mate then Marcus and his mate they all gasp as they saw Didyme before there eyes i smirked then my mate and Emmett came down the stairs when i saw her dress it was perfect and amazing i have to say thank you for the girls to set this up. Emmett handed her to me i nodded and Peter was beside me and the pillow Bella was couiros Caius came up to us**_

_**"We are gathered here today for the crownning of King Jasper's mate Isabella Swan McCarthy Whitlock."**_

Isabella's POV

I loved how i was getting pampered with all of this royalty stuff i wonder how its gonna be like in Jasper's castle when they were done with me Emmett came and stood me up and we waited for us to be called the girls were so beautiful it lead me almost Jealous when we were called we desended down the stairs and all eyes were on me. Emmett handed me to Jasper and Caius came

"We are gathered her today for the cornation of Isabella Merie Swan McCarthy soon to be Whitlock." Jasper never told me i was getting crowned let alone every one else

"With the permission of Emmett and Rosealie her vampire parents and with the permission of her mate we ask her to become the vampire queen for the rest of her days. Isabella take the great honnor in becoming the most feared vampire mate and queen. Your a human among the dead and the luckest human alive take it you desevers it." they showed me the crown i gasp it had a W in graved in it coverd in all gemstones and its gold

"Does it match yours Jasper?" he smiled and kissed my hand

"Of course it does i made sure of that." i was lead down he bowed like he wanted to dance with me i smiled

"My queen may i have this dance with you?" he kissed my hand

"Yes my Major God of War King." he smiled and we started to dance to Muse Nuetron Collison it was so cute and it reminded me of our relationship he kissed me then handed me to Emmett Demetri said its time for the father daughter dance the song that came on with us two was some song from his centrury half of them knew what is was i didn't when the song was over he kissed my hand and gave me back to Jasper Emmett surprised me when he said their new Queen will be singing a song for them i was thrown a mic the song came on and i smirked me and her match up pretty good

_**Chorus If the sun shuts **_

_**down and decides **_

_**to shine no more**_

_**I would still have**_

_**you baby,**_

_**If we see the last **_

_**day and they say **_

_**we gotta go to war **_

_**I'll be fighting **_

_**with you baby,**_

_**Cuz I know if im **_

_**falling (falling) you **_

_**won't (you won't)let **_

_**me hit the ground**_

_** If the boat is sinking **_

_**(sinking)I know (I **_

_**know) you won't let **_

_**me drown  
**_

_**No matter what **_

_**any one say **_

_**And no one **_

_**could ever **_

_**take that away **_

_**Nothing can **_

_**come between us **_

_**If the sun shuts **_

_**down and decides to**_

_**shine no more(no more) **_

_**I would still have **_

_**you, you you you **_

_**you you you,**_

_**If we see the last day**_

_**and they say we gotta go **_

_**to war (to war)**_

_**I'll be fighting with **_

_**you(you) you (you)**_

_**you(you) you(you) **_

_**you (you) **_

_**because it's us **_

_**against the world **_

_**the world **_

_**You know its us against the **_

_**world the world the world **_

_**ohh**_

_**Now if im lost **_

_**at sea for 7 days **_

_**im not alone **_

_**If im holding **_

_**you you you **_

_**you you **_

_**And if it all ends **_

_**everybody in the **_

_**world is gone **_

_**I'll be standing **_

_**with you **_

_**Baby **_

_**And if its the last i take**_

_** breathe ill leave my **_

_**kiss with you **_

_**If theres a wall between **_

_**us baby i know ill break through**_

_**No matter what any one could say **_

_**this place is only for me **_

_**and no one could ever take that away  
**_

_**nothing can come between us oh **_

_**If the sun shuts **_

_**down and decides to**_

_**shine no more(no more)** **(Decides not to shine no more)**_

_**i would still have**_

_**you you you you**_

_**you you you**_

_**If we see the last day **_

_**we gotta go to war (to war) **_

_**i'll be fighting with **_

_** you (you) you (you) **_

_** you (you) you (you) **_

_**you (you)**_

_**Because its us against the worls **_

_**the world **_

_**Nothing is stronger than you and i **_

_**cuz your love is all i got **_

_**and this aint never gonna stop **_

_**no whoa**_

_**Theres no distance here **_

_**when were apart **_

_**Come in from the cold and lay you head on my shoulder **_

_**Ride like a soldier **_

_**i'll stay right here **_

_**(Repeat Chorus) **_

_** I would still have you you (you baby) you you **_

_** cuz your all i got ohh whoa **_

_**If they say we gotta go to war (to war) **_

_**Ill be fighting with you baby **_

_**ohh whoa **_

_**Cuz its us against the world the world **_

_**Cuz its us against the world the world **_

_**If we see the last day **_

_**we gotta go to war (to war)  
**_

_**ohh **_

_**Cuz its us against the world the world **_

_**its us against the world the world **_

_**us against the world **_

every one clapped for my singing Jasper kissed me i was dancing with him while i was singing

"You have an amazing voice Bella i love it." he kissed me again

"If we do go war i swear your gonna be so guarded." i rolled my eyes

"Well if that wasn't a pretty voice as a human can't wait for it to be a vampire though her bloos is tempting don't you think Vlad?" Jasper growled at them

"What the fuck do you want?" they looked at me

"Jasper..." Peter came

"Its king to you why are you here?

"we were walking by the castle and we heard the soft angelic voice we came to check it out only to find out it is human very intresting why isn't this human away from the vampire activties?" i hate these types of vampires i stayed scilent

"Human i asked you a question?"

"I only answer to my masters." thats all what i said i didn't say any more he touched me jaw line

"And who are your masters little human?" i looked a Jasper he nodded

"King Jasper Whitlock, Peter Whitlock and Charlotte Whitlock. Not only that but i just became the Vampire queen im Majors mate and i thought that one of the laws was not to fuck with me? Enjoy the party boys." we walked off after that i started to grind on Jasper we just let it by like it was yesterdays news.

"Baby can i fuck the living shit out of you now?"

"Are we talking about the same hot no hold sex that you gave me a week ago? Or that little make out session Major?" he growled and i crushed my body to his and started to make out

"Im not so sure if Char wants this dress still baby." i whispered you can feel his eraction i smirked

"Major i want you to fuck me doggie style then im gonna lick your candy stick till i get some honey. Then you can do what ever and how ever you want."all the vampires were looking at us i smirked big time their king was fully standing at attention. Peter told them to get back with what they were doing we just looked at him i jumped back into jaspers arms and made out he then started to take me to his room i smirked he threw the door open and my dress was on the floor in a second i started to take of his uniform he told me it was confuzing so he did it for me i went down he pulled me up

"You said doggie style first." he pouted

"Thats right baby." i was on all fours after that. i sucked him after that and we made love and we fucked each other and we made love again i sighed this is going to be the best being with him. I kissed him before i fell asleep

_**(HEY GUYS I CHANGED UP THE SONG US AGAINST THE WORLD ONLY A LITTLE BIT AND ITS BY CHRISTINA MALINA REVIEW IF YOU WANT! AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND ALSO WENDY1969 I LOVE HER STORIES JUST SUPPORTING THEM MORE! MY POLL IS ALMOST UP ILL NEED TO KNOW BY FRIDAY!)  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

PLEASE VOTE ON MY _**NEW**_ POLL ITS IMPORTANT FOR THIS STORY!

**Previous:**

_**"Major i want you to fuck me doggie style then im gonna lick your candy stick till i get some honey. Then you can do what ever and how ever you want."all the vampires were looking at us i smirked big time their king was fully standing at attention. Peter told them to get back with what they were doing we just looked at him i jumped back into jaspers arms and made out he then started to take me to his room i smirked he threw the door open and my dress was on the floor in a second i started to take of his uniform he told me it was confuzing so he did it for me i went down he pulled me up**_

_**"You said doggie style first." he pouted**_

_**"Thats right baby." i was on all fours after that. i sucked him after that and we made love and we fucked each other and we made love again i sighed this is going to be the best being with him. I kissed him before i fell asleep**_

JASPER'S POV

Today Bella was gonna go to the mall all the girls said only one store in the vampire mall then different ones i told Demetri to go with them and protect Bella he agreed to it and thats why he even came up here while she was sleeping i was thankful for them to protect her Demetri also said Santagio wants to help because he saw our exchange with the Romains and i said fine because he knows how to fight he was in the wars before me. So its good if he goes Dem also said he'll be dilighted to be her guard here. I was thankful for that also because he let Heidi have a relationship with Bella and Caius even offered to be her guard and Peter taked his seat Peter wasn't so sure about that so he told me to say no so i said not the throne but any where else in this castle is fine. He nodded and was glad about it. My mate drew these vampires to her self because she calmed my animal i didn't understand im not even sure why she is like that vampires could really harm her... Peter came in and interupt my mental musings

"Yes Peter?"

"Charlotte wants her to wake up now."

"OK but Peter you will tell me if she is in danger correct?" he nodded i woke her up softly

"Hey sleepy head time to get up and get ready to go shopping."

"Ugh you sound like Alice making sure im on time tell Char one more hour. She wont go against your word."

"Tell me one more hour my ass. Get the fuck up and lets go i will drag you out of bed."That got her up but yet she was naked Charlotte rolled her eyes and threw her robe at Bella then they left i got up and got in the shower once i was out i saw Peter sitting on the bed

"Is there a problem." he looked at me

"Do you believe in hybrids? As in vampire and human."

"I met one back in my castle named Nuhal."

"That Amozon boy that i couldn't trust?" i nodded

"Why didn't you trust him by the way?"

"I just didn't." it was evident that he was hiding something from me and he knows he will get it from me sooner or later before he walked out i blocked the door

"Don't think your getting by easliy i can make it hard for you or you can go the easy route and tell me what your hiding." he looked at me the went back to the bed I called Afton in here and told him to block the window he went to it

"The reason why im keeping it right now is because she needs some girls time. Major just promise me you won't go and get you can not tell any one this swear you won't." he nodded so he continued

"Do you remember every thing Nuhal has told you?" i nodded

"So then you know its possible for you and Bella as your the vampire and shes the human your venom mixed with her genes last night and it created a fetus so major you got your mate pregnate i assume the sickness will start tommrow." i froze and slid down the door with out thinking how is it possible i've seen the proof that it is but i never thought i could concive i love Bella but im not sure if i could handle the end of it

"Tell me how i can save her after the birth." they knew i wasn't going to let her down

"First she wants the child."

"True if she doesn't want it were still keeping it." he nodded

"Yeah we are. Can we go so you can get dress now?" i nodded and opened the door for them i heard Peter threaten Afton again i got dress at vampire speed then went to the throne every one bowed i soon realized Stefan and Vladmir were in here i looked at them

"Your late."

"I can be late if i want. What position are you to tell me what to do? Why are you here?"

"Well we were talking last night and we want the human." i growled

"Fuck no."

"Why not have you bid on her yet?" i growled

"He doesn't have to shes his mate." thank you Caius

"Oh well that makes it even better to find her and end her life tell me Jas..."

"For the last fucking time Vlad its King Jasper to you since your around vampires!" i sent him waves of calm Vlad growled and attacked him. It was no surprise Peter won he went to Stefan after that

"With one word his ass is on fire. So tell us why are you here?"

"I wasn't sure why my brother was here but i came for a different reason Capitan Whitlock." Peter growled only i've ever called him that so it was really werid hearing it from some one else and knowing thats my last name he couldn't remember his so i let him have mine i knew he was gonna stay after i found out his power he was gonna stay for sure because it was a good power back then. Of course the bitch knew so she kept him

"Peter,he is telling the truth let him explain."

"I would say no theres something about him i don't trust him." i rolled my eyes

"You don't trust any one tell me Peter do you even trust my mate?" he nodded

"Yes i do but i just not sure i mean his brother has planned to steal the crown from you why should we trust him."with that being said

"Afton kill him and punish Stefan until you get some answers i don't care what questions you give him Carson will help you." one of my guards were gonna help him question this boy Carson was the most punished by me and Peter alone so i was pretty sure he wasn't gonna fuck it up Peter growled when i said Carson man does he have insacurties when they left i whispered to only marcus and Caius my mate is with a Child Caius was stunned

"How?" I smirked

"Peter said my venom mixed with her genes last night and we made a fetus." they nodded but congradulated me on the father hood Caius said he wishes he would of done that i didn't say any thing and nor did Peter the Girls came home around 7 i was glad to have Bella back in my arms i took her upstairs and laid her in the bed

"Can you rub my feet and tell a guard or slave to get me Cherry Pepsi and Cherry Coke mixed and a bag of Resees?" then Peter came in

"Here you go my queen Charlotte is gonna get all of your bags and Demetri is gonna help." she nodded after he left i started on her feet and she said my hands feel good on her sore feet i soon heard the second heart beat i gasp my mate is trully with child

"Isabella if we have a child what would you do?" she looked at me confused

"I would keep it why?"

"What if i told you a male vampire and a human girl can make that possible?"

"Lets have sex!" well then i heard Peter snort

"What if i told we we did last night?" she looked at me in awe

"So i can have a child with you or do i have it in me?"

"You have it in you, do you want to be changed?"

"How else am i gonna be the vampire queen and your mate?"

"Your already my mate, and the queen it wouldn't give me a heart attack with the humans slaves after you in my castle though once we get there i will have a meeting in the court yard with my castle." i wasn't gonna have that the humans no better not to fuck with me and if they do i will hurt who ever it is the Major God of War wouldn't take those things to kindly

"Thats why i love you." she leaned up and kissed me

"Jasper thanks for entering my life you really made it the best." she kissed me i kissed her back

"I love you too sweet heart." then Peter had to ruin the moment

"why must you ruin the moment?"

"sorry my Lord but your need in the throne." i growled Bella kissed me

"Peter get Demetri to watch her please." he came in after that she was almost done with her bag of Resees well then me and Peter walked out we went to the throne i was in there

"WHAT THE HELL IS IMPORTANT THAT YA ALL TOOKED ME FROM MY MATE?" i growled to these freakin Italains Caius came to me in submissive form

"WHAT?"

"Afton found answers your not gonna like them..." he cut his sentence off as i started to growl Peter has never seen me like this the only time he has was when i killed Maria and she said she was my mate we were perfect for each other so yeah lets get Married at that time i was getting honorable mention awards. two years after that i was deemed there King Maria found out and tried to take the crown from me thats when my coven ended her. We went into the the throne i sat down and i was seething Bella and Demetri came down she looked weak as crap i felt bad because i did that to her she came to me and kissed me i calmed a little

"Thanks angel i needed that."

"I was projecting?"

"No i would be the captain."

"Wait a second my emotional sheild was down."

"Peter could it be...I haven't bit her so it has to."

"Yea it is that." i nodded im glad we can keep this between the royals and Afton if he told someone i was gonna give him the punishment and so was Peter Caius and Marcus

"So what are these answers?"

"My lord well his brother wanted to steal the crown so he created Maria." i growled

"How the hell is she Mexican than?"Peter said that answer

"You don't wanna know." i looked at him

"Afton continue." he did and well he said the romains wanted to kill the Whitlock coven forever really ever since i got awards

"Im glad he is finally dead so did you kill his brother?" Caius answered that

"I did and i made the out side plus some of yours to burn the castle of theres down they had an army ready for you." i nodded and i was glad

"Can me and Bella go back and Peter get Carlise to check her she might need that."

"Ab positive blood will help her. Ill take it from the hostpital." i nodded Peter can help me instead of him

"We need to talk for after." he nodded me and Bella moved to our room i was kinda glad too Peter came with us

"Hey Jasper, is it possible to put your venom into a serenge then jab her with it then bit her in the places needed."

"Go ask the doctor he has a promise with my coven." he nodded and left i kissed Bella

"Sweet heart you wanna bath." she nodded

"Yes Please and im all out of the Reeses by the way." i shook my head and rolled my eyes

"Give me the purple bag please." i nodded and did so she pulled out a silk robe thats tye dye purple and black with red sparkles i growled at it the colors reminded me of what my symbol stood giggled

"Your so cute." i looked at her i thought she was talking to my death witch will be that robe tonight

"Carlise is still gonna check you and your gonna wear that?" Peter came in when he saw the robe he growled also

"Charlotte is so dead." me and Bella looked at him

"Explain please."

"She has that robe too back at your castle." so it was that

"Char has this too?"

"If its any better me and Peter has capes." she looked at me

"Oh my God thats why she insisted we go to robe world in the vampire mall." they have that

"Yea and shes going back to get another on for your child she doesn't know what gender it is yet."he does

"You do." he nodded

"I won't tell you unless you want me to."

"I wanna take bets its a boy." Peter's emotions turned amused and well i knew it was opposite after that

"I think its a girl and what are we betting?"

"Loser no sex for a week winner gets to taunt that one with his or her powers." i gulped i couldn't beilieve that i better win

"So what will the names be?" what she said was very respectful

"Dale and Lillian." also known as Emmett and Rose's middle name

"What about there middle?"

"Charles and Nicolle."i heard those names it was people i changed middle names

"How the hell do you know mine and Char's middle name?" oh it was theres you know they only told me there middle name not that i ever cared for it but yea they told me before i changed them the only thing i said to them remember your name i guess Peter forgot his last name... i didn't and i thought i would

"She told me."

"What about Last name." she smriked

"I was thinking ummm hmmm i guess Whitlock." she said in the most nonchalt voice i thought was cute but then again every thing about her is cute Carlise check over her he said the fetus is growing fast so maybe next month for the child being born Peter asked if its possible to put my venom in a serenge then change her after the brith because the mother dies after the birth Carlise said try it if not sorry i almost ripped him to shreds after that sorry wasn't gonna cut it i told him to go back to prison after that. Demetri lead him out. I kissed Bella and we got her in the bath and she put on that robe she was now stroking the fabric

"Please stop i won't be able to take it Bella your killing me. I can't do any thing sexual because of the child." she nodded

"Sorry i didn't think it would affect you." she kissed me and cuddled up into my body so she can sleep i sighed i love her very much you can tell she is my mate i kissed her forehead and Peter walked in with Char i looked at them they were looking at Bella in awe i smiled my family appoves of her Peter met my eyes and he nodded i sent him my confused emotions to him and he whispered so Bella can't hear.

"Do you want to know what it is?"

"I'll take what ever it is just know the baby will be spoild rotten and if its a boy it better be a momma's boy. If its a girl well lets just say no guys will even want to go near her with out asking for my permission first and no guy will be able to touch her with out my permission if i don't like them shes screwed then. then Bella moaned

_"Dale be nice to Peter geez he only is trying to protect you."_ well then

_"I know who_ _the god of war is you don't have to act like him ethier. And who the hell is miss bitch?_" well then Peter smirked

"who never you could have a mini god of war." i gave him a glare

_"Don't ever listen to what the slaves tell you hunnie your higher than them even though your part human."_ i smirked at that damn right my child will be and miss bitch won't be her name in my castle. i growled when i heard some one walking down the hall way Peter and Charlotte were on there feet waiting and protecting me when Afton walks in ignores Peter and come to me Peter growled

"My Lord the guard has found out not by me Demetri or Santagio or the Brothers and i don't think Peter would tell them who else would it be?"we both looked at Peter for this he said nothing Charlotte did shocking the hell out of Afton he thought that the girls don't have much say when it comes to me but when it concerns my mate they do

"Rentena was out side with Bella before we went into the Vampire Mall could it be her?" i shurgged my mate is not telling me some thing that i need to know but i'll find out why Demetri and Peter tommrow the four of us are going around town so we can get it out of her. Afton looked hurt but shrugged it off i looked at him his emotions shown defeat in them

"No one can beat Peter at being your second can they?"

"Hell no i created that bastard he owes me."he snorted we both looked at him

"And what do i owe you my lord."

"Sarcastic prick." he looked at me

"Afton do you some times hate your sire because they lived in the same place with you for years?" i wanted to know what a Peters and Char answer to that was.

"My sire is finally dead so i have no worries on that."

"I could never want that for my sire though he might be a pain in my ass sometimes i would never wish death aupon him. He is to great to even talk about it."

"Are you sayin that because im in the room or are your sayin that from your heart?" i had to know

"The second reason." i sended him my thank you through my gift because if i would of gave him a hug Bella would of probably woke up he nodded once he received the emotions i was sending him i knew his trust for me was big but i never thought that big

"So Peter i have to ask if you were in a war and your sires mate and he was in trouble who would you help?"

**(A/N:THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO READ THIS STORY TELL ME WHO DO YOU THINK PETER WILL CHOOSE AND ALSO DO YOU LIKE THE NAMES I GAVE OUT? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY IM OPENED EARS REALLY EYES BUT ANY WAYS LOVE YOU GUYS REVIEW IF YOU WANT AND MY BUTTON FOR REVIEWS IS BLUE NOT GREEN BUT AN WAYS LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY AGAIN! You should Check in my favorite stories and check out Wendy1969 stories i love hers and Spekles(Who needs to update Demons Mate!) story sorry if i spelled it wrong! HAPPY FORTH OF JULY TO ANY AMERICANS THAT READ THIS!)**


	15. Chapter 15

PLEASE VOTE ON MY _**NEW**_ POLL ITS IMPORTANT FOR THIS STORY!

**Peter's POV will be after Bella's so we an catch up with her and what happened while she was shopping  
**

**Previous:**

_"Afton do you some times hate your sire because they lived in the same place with you for years?" i wanted to know what a Peters and Char answer to that was._

_"My sire is finally dead so i have no worries on that."_

_"I could never want that for my sire though he might be a pain in my ass sometimes i would never wish death aupon him. He is to great to even talk about it."_

_"Are you sayin that because im in the room or are your sayin that from your heart?" i had to know_

_"The second reason." i sended him my thank you through my gift because if i would of gave him a hug Bella would of probably woke up he nodded once he received the emotions i was sending him i knew his trust for me was big but i never thought that big_

_"So Peter i have to ask if you were in a war and your sires mate and he was in trouble who would you help?"_

**Isabella's POV **

Jasper and i had some fun after that i fell asleep then Jasper had to wake me up i told him to tell Charlotte to let me sleep for an hour she didn't really like that she was gonna pull me outta bed i woke up after that she threw me her robe and we went down to her closet room. She bathed me when we got out she put the robe back on me Peter was on the bed of the closet room when i entered he shot up and looked at me. He looked at Char and said something she nodded and he left after he kissed her and my head Char chose holey jeans and a black tank top with a pink plaid shirt and she gave me cowboy boots that matched Pefectly i was amazed Char decide to do my make up and she did my hair she even put my crown in my hair so the vampires know who i am. I smiled and hugged her then we were heading out Dem and Charlotte were sitting next to me Santago is driving us in a Derango Rentena looked at me we were at our first stop Char took the crown and put it in her purse. I looked at her

"It won't brake i'll make sure Plus i know were they got it so i can have them fix it." i nodded and we walked out of the car Dem and Santago help me out of it you can tell they didn't want me hurt they walked with me in the middle Char was also there so no one could think i was a player espcially if a vampire that was at the Ball last night saw that i was with there king. We went into Victoria's secret Char lot bought lace after lace i asked her about this strawberry perfume and she is getting me it half of the things she was getting there was for me then we went to another store it was Claires a jewrely store every vampire that was there bought me something then we went to Hot Topic and well Charlotte bought me a choker that has a W on it then we left that mall and went to the Vampire one Charlotte said don't be offended but half of these Vampires make sure things are neat and they hate humans she even said Jasper has a random chair in the middle of the place she put the crown on me and the choker she got me. Dem helped me out Rentena asked if she can take me in we stopped while every one was already in there

"listen here Jasper doesn't love you he loves me and im his mate im just letting you have a dream of being wanted and what ever you have with him i will take from you espically that crown." then we went in i went in my spot Char gave Rentena a hard look and muttered under her breath Demetri and the rest heard it

"I want to end her life." Charlotte looked at them

"Any of that stuff is up to Bella our queen and Jasper our king no vampires are gonna change there mind i'll talk to Peter about it and i know he will go to Jasper i know my sire will not want me to end some one here let alone leave his mate unprotected and fight in front of his so i have to respet that but i would love to end her life." She said and she glared at Rentena i smirked yeah thats right bitch my sister will stand up for me. We went into a music story i asked Charlotte if i can get some CD's of course they bought the hole collection of Cd's that were there any ways at least i got what i wanted then i this Confederate store i thought it was werid for having it at all but then Jasper came to my mind and i wondered in the store looking at it i saw pictures after pictures of Jasper and Peter i smiled

"My Queen what brings you in this store with out your mate?"

"I was shopping and i got side tracked by this store. Did Jasper really own a Plantation?"

"Yes he did?Why else would he be on the Confederate side. Hello Miss Charlotte."

"Hey Garrett did you take Bella in here."

"I watched her walk in here."

"Thats nice of you any ways Bella lets go get you... Maria is in that picture of Jasper and Peter behind them Garrett you have to take that one down if ethier of those see it..." i cut her off

"I like this one they seem happy about something can i keep it?"

"Yes my Queen you can though its kinda Heavy for you to take it off the wall." Char just looked at me Demetri was there with us we went into other stores after that and i soon got hungry i didn't tell any of them that but i knew they heard it Charlotte gave me a look why am i on her bad side damn it. After we were tookin to a restruant we went home Charlotte said nothing and nethier did i i went to my room and Jasper came in a little bit later he took in my outfit and kissed me

"Jasper my feet hurt rub them please." he nodded and did it a little bit later i told him to get in the purple bag he pulled out a robe and growled then Peter came in and growled to he said Char has a robe back at home she then came in and i soon fell asleep.

**Peter's POV**

I was shocked to answer that question

"Both because if i help Bella first then Jasper could die and if i help Jasper first then he would kill me after that for not saving Bella." Jasper nodded Bella was up

"What are you two flapp jacks talkin about ya'll talkin about?" Me and Jasper just looked at like

"Where the hell did the southern talk come from?" she laughed

"Im not sure i got bored so i decided to talk like that." we nodded Afton spoke

"Bella are you...?"

"Since you don't live with Jasper you can't call her that name and your not the royals here you have to call her by Queen. If you did live in our place you wouldn't be near her like you are now." Jasper looked at me i bowed my head he knows i tell every one to respect them higher because thats my belif

"Thank you Peter."

"Queen Isabella would you want the whole Italian guard to know about you and your child?" he glared at me when he was done Jasper wacked him up side the head

"Glare at him one more time and you'll sease to exsit and your mate needs to be dealt with to." he bowed his head

"Isabella you don't have to answer that question but please tell us how was your day yesterday?"

"All of it was fun i loved at one point i wondered of into a store because i was caught of track so yeah some guy named Garrett owns it he seems pretty nice."

"Did any vampires tell you that you shouldn't be in the mall?"

"No, not really she said im lower than her and shes only letting me be with you just because she likes to see you happy she said the crown belongs to her and she also said she'll kill me." me and Jasper looked at Bella how in the world did i not know that i know every thing how did i not see that coming Jasper looked at me i nodded and got up and brought some of the guards that were girls in here but Jasper said the throne would be better so i walked them to the throne Charlotte was looking at me she kissed me i went to my spot and Jasper and Bella came in. When they came in every one bowed

"Bella say get up your wearing your crown." she did but she looked at Jasper confused and she told him that no one bowed when Charlotte put it on her in the car not even there head well Demetri made it a law for Isabella whlie shes human and out in the world with out him or me and Char she must have our pendent and the crown Isabella fully agreed to it.

"Queen Isabella please chose one of these girls that said that stuff to you." she nodded and got off of Jasper and went down to them i knew the ones she tapped step back she passed over Charlotte which gavve me a heart attack and she also skipped Rentena.

"Jasper which one would say something about the crown and you being happy and wants to kill me with out using your power?" i knew why she had Char in that after she said that her and Bella are sisters Charlotte actually thanks Jasper for finding his mate so she can have her sister Bella was playin with her pendent

"Jasper...Come on how hard is it to chose Peter already knows. Caius and Marcus does too."

"You have one scary mind my mate how did you know i wouldn't kill Charlotte?"

"She my sister to be in venom! Plus the fact that her mate would serouily try to harm you if you did that to he watch the punishments you give her any ways?" i nodded

"Peter kill Rentena." Bella looked at Jasper with her lip out and her arms crossed Charlotte and i smirked

"But Jazzy she said it against me why does he have to why can't you?" he looked at her well then i think he'll do it

"Alright Isabella."

"I love you."she kissed him he sighed out of force so she can't go any futher she rolled her eyes and went to Jasper's throne

"Rentena for the crimes you did against my mate you are to die if your mate does any thing to stop me he'll be the first to die because he's the one who told the guards about my mate. By the way Peter."

"I was more focused on your mate all day yesterday for that reason! Don't blame me you told me too." he rolled his eyes and Bella ripped a finger off of me i looked at her

"Be nice to your sire." Jasper smirked at her fuckin bitch. Jasper growled and her looked at me

"Isabella i think you should rip another finger off of him if you heard what he was sayin i would." damn it my sires link was on he nodded and smirked asshole oh shit he comin after me but his mate would be unprotected would he be that stupid and attack me this close to Bella?

"Im not that stupid Peter hey how about you hold Rentena and i attack sorry if you get hurt some where in between."

"No ill pass beside he wouldn't be that sorry." and if he was no no he won't theres no way around that

"Yes,very good my child now get over here now before you know who comes out and says hi to his favorite trouble maker." that got my ass movin he smirked and did my punishment he ripped off my arm and gave it to Char

"reattach it in 2 hours Char" she nodded and he went back to Bella who got up and gave him his throne back i wanted to growl but i couldn't it was unfair. I went back to my spot When i thought of some thing

"Jasper would the amozons wanna come here to meet the heir to your throne?"

"Why would they care?"

"They could help us with Bella give us more insight bout her and the child." he thought of it and i knew he liked the idea

"You can give him his arm back and Bella his fingers. Peter you will write them a note to meet my coven here and give them my number or yours if they have questions. Isabella you get to met what our childs kind will be like." she nodded and i felt her emotions so one of them must be projecting if i had to guess Bella and were under her emotional shield right now it seemed logic so ill take that as my answer i told him ill get it after our throne time he nodded and a Denali's walked in and the succbi looked like shit

"What the hell you three?" Kate walks in with Garrett Bella looked at Garret

"My Queen its a pleasure to see you again." he kissed Bella's hand then went to stand with the coven we looked at them. They looked at Bella and Bowed

"get up and can you tell us why you are here?"

"Yes our Queen umm you see were succbus we go for sex in blood were careless and we kinda screwed half of Jasper's castle. Kate did nothing she was here with Garrett." Jasper's mouth was open and shocked Bella looked at me for some reason

"Peter screwed slaves actually all of them that made his mate mad but any ways do you guys do both genders?"

"Only men my Queen." she nodded me and Char exchanged glances at each other

"5...4...3...2...1."

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU EVEN THERE FOR WHEN YOU KNOW IM IN ITALY!" yeah he's pissed thats one of the reason why we treat girls lower than men.

"WHO LET YOU IN?"

"We went in the back entrance."that made him growl even more

"Jasper how about you punish them?"

"i was getting there but im still waiting on how you got in?" they just looked at him

"You two are pathetic honestly your gonna lie to your king how bout you tell us how the fuck you got in and don't think about lying its no use. As your Queen your not gonna get away with much so tell my mate who let you the fuck in his castle?"

"Well my Queen we..."i cut them off they were going to lie again and they aren't gonna like Jasper once i tell him

"Jasper that fuckin idot named Derrick let these girls in because he was under there power my guess is that he was hunting and thats why they found him so he let thme in your place." he growled and nodded at me Jasper went to them and ripped there arms off and told Demetri to take them to the duengon. He nodded and lead them out Jasper kissed Bella after that.


	16. Chapter 16

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY NEW POLL I NEED TO KNOW THE GENDER OF THE CHILD AND HOW MANY VERY SOON SO FAR ITS BEEN A TIE BETWEEN 3 OF THEM I NEED TO FIND OUT WHAT WILL WIN!**

_**LAST CHAPTER:**  
_

_"We went in the back entrance."that made him growl even more_

_"Jasper how about you punish them?"_

_"i was getting there but im still waiting on how you got in?" they just looked at him_

_"You two are pathetic honestly your gonna lie to your king how bout you tell us how the fuck you got in and don't think about lying its no use. As your Queen your not gonna get away with much so tell my mate who let you the fuck in his castle?"_

_"Well my Queen we..."i cut them off they were going to lie again and they aren't gonna like Jasper once i tell him_

_"Jasper that fuckin idiot named Derrick let these girls in because he was under there power my guess is that he was hunting and thats why they found him so he let them in your place." he growled and nodded at me Jasper went to them and ripped there arms off and told Demetri to take them to the dungeon. He nodded and lead them out Jasper kissed Bella after that._

* * *

**_Bella's POV _**

Me and Jasper went back up to our room and laid there for a while i told him i wanted some zucchini bread and Reese and cotton candy. Peter came in with all of that and whispered in Jasper's ear then left Jasper kissed me and opened the door to the bath room

"This bread is good and omgsh umm i need Cherry coke and Pepsi cherry too." Peter came in again

"Im sorry for taking you away from your mate Peter." he stopped and looked at me

"Isabella your important to the vampires more than there mates if Jasper is happy were all happy if hes not happy because his mate is being umm a little whitchy he would make us beg for his mercy and he doesn't believe in that as often as any one should." Jasper looked at him

"And why don't i believe in it?" Peter looked afraid to tell me

"Thats how your sire taught you."

"And?"

"If the third person comes out in you if they don't show submission they automatic have a punishment."

"And what are those punishments?"

"They are whipped five times,masters bite and or death dependingng on how bad of a crime they did with your other half Sir."

"Very good when i am those what names are appropriate?"

"Sir,Major, Ares, and since the major and Ares merge together some times its the Major God of." he had his head down arms by his side and he was on his knees

"Which one am i now?"

"The Major sir."

"Do you know why?"

"No Sir."

"You told my mate things with out permission what punishment does that get?" he looked at him

"Five whippings Sir."

"Yes and did i say to look at me?"

"No Sir."

"So what is the punishment?"

"Masters bite again." the Major nodded and went to him then sunk his teeth into him Charlotte entered and she was on the floor in submissive form right away. When Jasper was done with that he looked at Charlotte

"Get up." she did

"Why are you here?"

"I was just seeing what took Peter so long Major." Why the hell is he even the Major nobody did any thing to get him on them how can Peter say that stuff when he knows hes done nothing wrong im not gonna settle for that im mad as crap well my inner queen as Peter and Charlotte said came out i growled and Jasper looked at me Peter and Char were submissive

"My Major why are you out surly Peter didn't do a crime?"

"Thats were your wrong Queen. Peter told you stuff that i should tell you."

"Yes but why did you not give him a warning?" he smirked

"That would be mercy and i don't do Mercy."

"If it was me Major would you give me mercy?" he nodded

"Then why not these two aren't they your friends?" he nodded

"But Isabella they know how i roll they know better not to say much because now what do i have to say to you about my castle?"

"I already knew you were mercy less you showed it for Jasper and its still here for Major only less and the God of War shows none at all. I like that please let these to go so you can kiss me." he nodded and told them to go then he kissed me passionately i took off his shirt and he took off mine and kissed my neck i was panting he soon took off my pants and i soon took off his i head something hit the door Jasper growled and walked to it i soon realized he wasn't the Major any more he was Ares i never had sex with him before. He came back to me and kissed me and made sure i was OK with it i nodded he didn't give me permission to speak

"My mate if you feel that im hurting either on of you say...Cherry Reese OK?You may speak."

"Yes Ares." he went into me softly he was looking in my eyes for any pain i moaned as how good he felt in me he knew my lust rose after that he was slamming into me faster and harder and stronger he repeated mine over and over again. After that night i started to throw up more Peter said those People will be coming Jasper said only a hooddie and some yoga Pants will work if i go into the throne he also said that Any one that calls you out will die right away every one agreed to it i didn't But Jasper said that our child is gonna find out and will try to harm them i agreed to it after that Peter and Jasper looked tensed since that night also but its like im not and im so worried that something bad is gonna happen Charlotte came in and dressed me she noticed i got bigger she was rubbing it Jasper and Peter came in they had weird faces on them

"Jazz i think my mate will spoil your child."

"Ya think cause i think i know." Charlotte got up and said sorry to them

"Im sorry i wasn't paying much attention." they both nodded and i could see hurt in Peters eyes Jasper noticed me staring at him he came to me and hugged me then told me that Charlotte always wanted a kid and its not fair that some one in our castle is getting it. i nodded i felt bad after sent those two away he pulled away from me

"Isabella you shouldn't be hurt over that. Charlotte knows its possible she also knows not to be Jealous you were made for me and this Child or how ever many is really lucky to have a father like me im feared through out the whole world every were i go every one bows their heads and walks away quickly no one is the exception only you and our child." i nodded i was still hurt we went to the throne room after that

* * *

**Nahuel's POV**

Being called by the Volturi was one thing but Jasper on Aro's throne was another once he entered the room i knew it was about his mate once i saw her i bowed

"My Lord?"

"Nahuel my boy how have you been?" he was Jasper now

"Good my lord and you?" he smiled

"Good after my mates coronation i knocked her up." he looked like he was crazy?

"You are aware what happens when its time right? If not I'll gladly tell you because My Lord it isn't pleasant i don't even know my mother been living with my aunt. So how are you gonna keep her alive then?"

"I plan on bitting her and inject enough venom right away. Peter and Demetri will help me Carlise isn't helping any more but any was do you think it will work?"

"Its possible do you want me to stick around any longer?"

"Yes please." i nodded and Jane lead me out and into a room. To be honest if the idea that Jasper had thought didn't work then i'll be dead which is never a good thing considering thats his actually mate how is it not possible for her to survive this Jasper would have to know hoe to do this because if not the world will be a mess because one anger ruler leads to another and another and so on. Peter knocked on my door

"Come in." he did I looked at him

"What the fuck do you want with Jasper?"

"Nothing I have his trust thats all I want. Why don't you trust me?What excatly did I do to make you hate me?" he looked at me

"Its what you will do." I looked at him

"And what will I do?"

"Take my niece from me!"

"One I don't even know you had a niece and second what the hell are you blaming me for something I haven't done yet? Thirdly why don't you back off because im sure King Jasper still wants you the way you are now and with me and my strength your not even gonna get past me so shut the fuck up and quit blaming me for shit I haven't done yet." then Jasper was in here looking at us I bowed my head

"Your fine Nahuel." I got up and looked at him

"Peter out side NOW!" he went

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I heard the conversation between Peter and Nahuel and I couldn't believe Peter would go to such length to do that to him I Pulled him out into the hall I knew the real truth I didn't really like it I felt the need to punish him after what he said in his mind

"Peter tell me would you feel what your feeling around my kid and what niece?" I didn't know my child was a girl unless he was siding with me with betting on the gender

"You found out why i don't trust him?"

"Yes i did and i hated it. I should tell Charlotte and Bella about that."

"NO DON'T!" he got down on his knees and beegged me not to tell Charlotte i said fine but i will be telling Bella he sighed in defeat i smirked stupid boy really I walked in my room i saw Bella on the bed Charlotte on the Chair next to the bed she looked at who came in

"Hi." i went to her and hugged her

"Char i know you would do anything to be in her place but you should know that your husband don't trust my childs kind for some odd reason." she looked at me

"Is the reason its half human?" i nodded

"When we were out of the castle for a year we found one and he was the one thats in the castle with us now but any ways Peter and him really hated each other Peter fed him shit for human food and in return Nahuel spiked his blood with riddlen like we wanted to go back to your castle like that so we were disowned by his family when they called a meeting with you well they knew what happened with him and Peter."

"Thats why i barely let you leave any more!" Peter came in

"You do shit to my child i will make sure you die and i'll find a replacement for you Afton seems good?" he growled well that woke up Bella also known as the Queen when she is pissed she went up to Peter and slapped him across the face

"You wanna growl at you sire again?" he shook his head i smirked im gonna love having Bella in my castle she will make sure im respected properly and i will her.


	17. Chapter 17

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY NEW POLL I NEED TO KNOW THE GENDER OF THE CHILD AND HOW MANY VERY SOON SO FAR ITS BEEN A TIE BETWEEN 3 OF THEM I NEED TO FIND OUT WHAT WILL WIN!**

_**LAST CHAPTER:**_

"You do shit to my child i will make sure you die and i'll find a replacement for you Afton seems good?" he growled well that woke up Bella also known as the Queen when she is pissed she went up to Peter and slapped him across the face

"You wanna growl at you sire again?" he shook his head i smirked im gonna love having Bella in my castle she will make sure im respected properly and i will her.

* * *

Bella's POV

I hate Peter he doesn't know when to stop. I had enough of it and wacked him across the face pretty hard im surprised that i didn't get hurt after that Jasper looked at him though i could feel that he was proud of me and i was glad. Jasper pulled me on to the bed. When i felt a sharp pain go up my back and a huge crack Jasper got off the bed and tore my clothes and i had a hard time breathing

"Major...Its time." he nodded and dragged his nail along my tummy i didn't even feel it

"Dale." and i screamed in soaring pain after that

"Lillian." i had twins in my stomach i blacked out after that i couldn't see or feel any thing until something jabbed my heart and some one giving me CPR i felt fire consume me

* * *

Jasper's POV

I have two childs how am i lucky Dale Charles and Lillian Nicolle Whitlock i love that the only thing we need now is to wait for my mate to change and then we on our way back to my castle which reminds me

"Peter what did we do for the Denali's?"

"Well we haven't been feeding them and they are in the dengoen." i nodded

"Keep them there and do what you want with them." he nodded and left i changed Bella into a pair of basketball shorts and a lacey camisole the children were with Rose and Char i assume they were feeding them Bella's hair had changed and i was surprised for her skin color two

"Peter?" he was up here no time flat

"How long is her change gonna be?" he looked at her and gasp and bowed to her i looked at her

"Peter?"

"My lord Maria's right." then he walks out i got so mad i broke the window and a hand was on me i looked at it and realized it was Bella

"What the hell?Are you OK." she kissed me and brought me to the bed and she had me on top of her we made out for awhile i took off her clothes and she moaned and we made sweet love to each other until a knock on the door came Bella sighed

"Hold on a second." we changed into clothes and i opened the door Rose came in with the children

"What the fuck Rose she is a fuckin newborn!" then Peter entered

"She won't be the averaged newborn." we looked at each other Bella had the kids with her

"What do you mean?"

"You probably don't remember anything before you killed Maria because you were Ares, but she is definatly right." Bella was cooing to them they looked Perfect Lillian was the splitting image of my younger sister im surprised i remembered heri went to them Dale wanted me

"How about we get the propchey."

"Why aren't you telling me it Peter and why did you bow to Bella?"

"Fine but don't get mad at me, There's only a few who can mark your skin and stay those are the other war god and war prince and princess. Things wont always go the want you want them to some covens feel the need to rise against your coven only the greatest will survive that war the weak ones will fall and all will be yours." now that he said it i remembered before i killed her she said that and im shocked that half of that is already true.

"I have to train them." Peter nodded

"Do you know when these covens will rise against me?"

"Im not quiet sure yet i would train Bella now then make sure every one is on protective mode when we arrive ill let you know as time progresses." i nodded and i was glad Bella gave me Lillian and she went out side and came back with a bag of blood oh yea i forgot shes a newborn

"Bella im sorry i forgot that your a newborn how are you with our children?"

"I been doing fine and sorry my throat was burning so i went to get some blood." she shared it with our children and she gave me some Peter looked at us like we are crazy though he knows better not to comment about any thing me and my mate

"Bella do you think you can go to the throne and show Caius and Marcus our children?And tell them about your change?" she nodded we walked out

"Peter will you get more blood and get Jasper and my children some too." he nodded now that shes a vampire no one can say no to her considering she the queen now. Well be unseperateable and no one will be able to tell us what to do only my sire which i killed her so no worries. Bella and me went to the throne room every one bowed once we walked in we went to go sit in Aro's throne

"Get up." they did Bella smirked and well so did my children i looked at them

"These are your prince and Princess now respect them as you would me or Jasper." then Peter came in and every ones blood lust was out of control Once Peter saw me he looked at the Children those two were the closest to me i growled and every thing just stopped Peter thrown a bag of blood to me i opened it and drained it dry then he gave my family them i stood up

"All of you will hunt right now go. I don't want to feel your blood lust again. Understood?" they all said yes sir and went out Peter and Char were looking at us

"Thank you Peter."

"Its my job to keep you in line." thats true it is if i didn't have him i would be lost

"Do you two need to hunt?"

"We went when you were having fun with each other." i nodded

"Jasper when are we going to your castle?"

"I was thinking about Friday? Is that good Peter?" he nodded

"I see nothing wrong with friday." ok then

"Did you..." he cut me off

"Call ahead to get the twins room prepaired yes i did and Carson wanted to speak to you that day but it was the day of the ball so i don;'t know i know he is here watching Esme and Carlise but i forgot about it. Oh and Nahuel left after she gaven birth to the twins don't ask why and no i didn't do anything to make him leave and i also said im sorry for not trusting said he never expected to many vampires to trust his kind because they are half human." and thats why he is in my throne

"Thanks you Peter." he nodded and every one came back in and looked at me Peter was on my left and Charlotte was on Bella's Left we looked out and stood up

"These are the vampire Prince and Princess respect them as you would us and no one gets hurt. My coven and guards will leave Friday. If i missed any thing Peter will fill you in right now."

"You got every thing tho some people wants to throw a goodbye Party but you'll be back. Not gonna say why but Bella and the kids will stay in the castle back at home with Charlotte and yeah thats it though Carlise tries to over throw you we kill him..." Bella cut him off

"Can you shut up now well figure things out as they come just shut up so we know what doesn't come our way." Peter bowed his head in shame

"Its fine."

"Its worse when your in my castle." she looked at me

"Why?"

"That you'll have to find out by your self. Right Peter?"

"Yes sir." i smirked as she huffed

"So heidi i was wondering would you make me my clothes since you made me my dress and i just loved it on me?"

"I would be glad to make any thing for you and the Princess my queen." i looked at Peter who looked at me

"Kill me when she gets the first out fit." he shook his head

"No i will not kill my best friend." Bella glared at me as did the twins shit


	18. Chapter 18

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND SORRY ITS SHORT AND SCHOOL JUST STARTED SO ILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON LOVE YOU GUYS REVIEW PLEASE

_**LAST CHAPTER:**_

**_"So heidi i was wondering would you make me my clothes since you made me my dress and i just loved it on me?"_**

**_"I would be glad to make any thing for you and the Princess my queen." i looked at Peter who looked at me_**

**_"Kill me when she gets the first out fit." he shook his head_**

**_"No i will not kill my best friend." Bella glared at me as did the twins shit_**

* * *

**_Bella's pov _**

When jasper said that shit i was more happy to have cloths made by Heidi i just wanted to be like and actual queen and heidi makes good clothes and i walked out of the throne he may be my sire but mates come first thats what i learned over the years and Charlotte has been helping me deal with him as a human i wasn't ready to be with Jasper i was always scared whats gonna come next and how it will work out i loved the fact that Jasper is so i don't know how to say it but hes being stupid i could tell you that i went back into our room with the kids and sat them on the bed and gave them some toys Peter and Charlotte has bought them maybe 20 minutes later Jasper came in the twins were sleeping and i was fake sleeping he of course knew that

"Why?"

"First off..." i cut him off

"You don't get to tell me what i did wrong i already know what do the twins think about that did you even think about how it would effect us?" he shook his head of course he didn't i know that i can get punished but really he had no right to say that Charlotte knocked on the door

"Your honors umm Peter told me we will be leaving in two days to go back to our castle." we both nodded then she walked out i handed her the twins also

"What the fuck is wrong with you Jasper you totally made me and Heidi feel like shit! " he sighed and sat on the bed and pulled me to him

"Bella baby i didn't mean to say that because i know what type of clothes she could make and if she made those hot sexy and beautiful clothes my castle would have alot of lust because Bella your the perfect size for any one and the fact that i have you it's gonna make them jealous and there gonna want you plus im an empath i really don't want any one lusting after you." i kissed him

"Thank you baby i knew there was a real reason behind that." i kissed him again.I was ready to go into his castle i was born for it Jasper loves and im the queen of the vampire race Aro is dead and I couldn't be happier Jasper has always told me his rules are different than the Volturi and im stoked to go the children come running in and jump on us couldn't be more happy with just these three but to make things more special Jasper's sired children come in to one look around and you know we were a strong and powerful coven. Heidi knocked on the door.

"Come in Heidi." she did

"Sorry to interupt but King Jasper you are needed in the throne room." him and Peter walked out with her infront

"Jasper better say sorry." Char laughed

"Jasper only says sorry his other personality don't." I nodded they came back in and Heidi looked at me i stood up and gave the kids to Char and walked out Heidi followed we went down the hall and ito and upper level guard room it was Demetri's once he saw me he walked out

"He could of stayed,any ways Heidi im sorry for Jasper's behavior towards you and your still gonna do my clothes just not sexy and hot for out side of the room type things if you know what i mean." i winked at her she nodded and smirked


	19. Chapter 19

_**LAST CHAPTER:**_

"Jasper only says sorry his other personality don't." I nodded they came back in and Heidi looked at me i stood up and gave the kids to Char and walked out Heidi followed we went down the hall and ito and upper level guard room it was Demetri's once he saw me he walked out

"He could of stayed,any ways Heidi im sorry for Jasper's behavior towards you and your still gonna do my clothes just not sexy and hot for out side of the room type things if you know what i mean." i winked at her she nodded and smirked

* * *

Jasper 's POV

When the sexy girls came in i looked at them and threw both of them over my shoulder Hiedi's mate doesn't care what i do but i wanted Bella with me because those two are sex on legs and Charlotte so im having a three sum with them they kept giggling

"Silent both of you do not talk unless i say." they stopped i layed them down on the bed i called Demetri in and Bella raised her hand

"You may speak."

"Are we having a three sum?"

"Nope you two will be having intercourse and you will listen to me or Demetri in Heidi's case." they both nodded i sent them heavy lust and love and they went at it. Me and Demetri were tryin our best not to go and take our mates and fuck em they were good at showin off Bella made sure i saw some of her pussy as well as Heidi Demetri and i said screw it we were on our mates i didn't care if they used our beds but they were good me projectin wasn't helpin either my mate knows how to fuck and i don't know how but she is a dominate just like me i made sure she was well pleased after what i saw i had a feelin she wanted to hit heidi here and there just for pleasure i do it to her so sure i guess she can do that with her too I came hard and fast and Bella screamed my named scarrin the livin crap out of Demetri and Heidi once she was done she walked into the bathroom and waited for me. Good girl Demetri and Hiedi left Naked not caring if my children see that i growled then went into the bathroom Bella was on the sink waitin for me she had her ipod that i gave her once i entered she got down and threw it on the nightstand im surprise it didn't break we got in the shower i washed her hair and body she did mine too and she went slower around my dick i growled she stopped and bowed to me and said sorry to me i let her go and she continued to wash me once she was done we got out Bella wrapped a towel around her i smelled the air Peter was in my room so i walked out there and looked at him Bella handed me a towel so i wrapped it around my waist Peter looked at me

"My Lord the twins have powers and they cant get them to stop its telepathy emotional shield don't asked were they got that becasue i have no clue Dale has your power aslo and for Lillian she has the sheild once they hold hands that sheild is created and no one can get in so i thought maybe one of you two can get in since they were from you." we nodded

"Let us get dressed first." he nodded and went out Bella dressed in a Camisole and some jeans i gave her cowboy boots shes wearin those and damn does she look good i finished gettin' dressed we walked to the twins room and we walked to them Peter tried to again and it didn't work me and Bella are the only ones that can break it awesome... i loved that my little ones are powerful just like their parents i kissed both of them and the shield went down Peter tested to make sure it was down all the way it was until they decided to put it back up again he ran into it we all laughed and the shield dropped me and Bella smirked he just walked out of here Charlotte followed him our kids looked at us and smiled we kissed their heads. They both smirked at their uncle it wasn't so evil like mine or Bella's but yea the twins will be announced at my castle if any of the vampires have a problem with that they can take it up with me or me Bella needs to be trained still and i have to talk to her about my castle it's gonna be a huge change for her she'll know were to go and she'll be bowed to every time unless she asks. Peter looked at me

"Wait till we get your castle sire." i nodded oh and thats another thing when ever me Bella are in a meeting with vampires we will be called those types of names

"Thank you Peter did you call in for friday?" he looked at me

"They said only you can get the tickets not me even though i know what you want and how you want it why they want you beats me." i sent him clam im pretty sure Bella as well as Dale was too Demetri walks in with Heidi they are both smiling me and Bella look at them

"Master Jasper and Mistress Isabella can you please come to my room with us please." we nodded we got up and went

"Master Jasper what would you do if i some how got Heidi pregnant?" we looked at them like they are crazy how is that possible Peter came to us and told us he said that Bella had the power to turn any female vampire into a human i was shocked i asked him how did Hiedi become human when we were both not paying attention Peter said Bella's Had must of touch Heidi and she must of changed then because there is no way we didn't hear the heart beat.

"How is it even in her now and we wont be here after tomorrow so its up to you guy what you wanna do with it. I would ask Caius and Marcus too. They are in charge of you so its not our problem." they nodded me and Bella went to our room and pack up Peter came in and finished for us we looked at him

"Peter what do you want from us?" he looked at us unsure of what to say

"Your honors may me and Charlotte leave early to go back to your castle?"

"Whose gonna protect us on the plane?"

"Some of the guards stayed from the coronation and they have been down in the basement they didn't want you to know of there presence." i nodded

"You may go and tell the castle people to get them selfs together because me and the queen along with the prince and princess are coming home and they know what to expect." he nodded and he walked and Bella made out for awhile then we walked to get our children from Char and soon we told them bye once the plane left we left the air port and went back once we got there fear was in the air we went to the throne and Marcus and Caius weren't here so we went to there rooms they were screwing there mates i laughed at them they came out with towels around the waist i smirked

"Really if you wanted to be with your mate so bad you guys would of made it quick but seeing how thats impossible for you guys. I'll let you both go unpunished just know that if you don't asked me again it will be punished." they nodded in fear Bella and me went to our room and relaxed on the bed for awhile and soon it came time to get on the plane the children were very quiet but amused the whole time we were on it once we arrived to Texas the guards were off first we were in the middle and Peter came to us with a welcome home hug we got to the castle Bella and the twins gasped at it i smirked as did peter. When we entered they all bowed except me and my family.

"Get up all of you. This is my mate and our children don't fuck with them. You'll find out thier names later."


	20. Chapter 20

_**LAST CHAPTER:**_

"Really if you wanted to be with your mate so bad you guys would of made it quick but seeing how thats impossible for you guys. I'll let you both go unpunished just know that if you don't asked me again it will be punished." they nodded in fear Bella and me went to our room and relaxed on the bed for awhile and soon it came time to get on the plane the children were very quiet but amused the whole time we were on it once we arrived to Texas the guards were off first we were in the middle and Peter came to us with a welcome home hug we got to the castle Bella and the twins gasped at it i smirked as did peter. When we entered they all bowed except me and my family.

"Get up all of you. This is my mate and our children don't fuck with them. You'll find out thier names later."

* * *

Jasper's POV

My mate and children looked around the castle the were scarred but also excited Bella was gonna head down the stairs were the slaves are keep them around for only internment My Children were gonna go upstairs Peter went with them as did Charlotte for Bella when they came back i was sitting in my throne watching every one pass along some stopped to talk to me once my family entered i stood up and the bell for assembly's rang they all came to the throne i looked at them my family came up to me

"This is my mate Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock. And the little girl you see is my daughter thanks to my name is you have my son Dale. Fuck with ethier of these and you will be dead including the humans." Peter was behind some vampire he was a mated one too. He took one step and well his head came off. I looked at Peter so did my family.

"Care to share why you did that Peter?"

"Yes my king he was gonna attack the princess." his gift told him that i was glad that it did to because were would my daughter be if that did happen?

"Thank you Peter how about you take him down stairs and ill show them there room OK?" he nodded and we left Bella looked around the halls i went to my room Bella entered with the kids they all ran on the bed i smiled

"Dale,Lillian and Bella in this castle you have to follow by the rules here only because One your part of the Royal family for vampires and second well. If the vampires don't see that you should be living they will try to take you out but i must say that's not true Because me Peter and well the rest that believe you are for me." they nodded i couldn't be more worried for them. My vampire slaves has been around since i been king they finally see me with a girl they won't want her to be childlike which i let Bella because she didn't ever have a childhood. And my Children well they will have one i don't care what the other vampires say. Bella and me were in my room with our children Peter came in and bowed to us. We looked at him Dale looked like a mini Ares already which will never be a good thing. Peter looked scared of him already.

"Are we missing something Peter Dale?" Peter nodded his head while Dale shook his head already acting like that too.

"Peter explain." he nodded and said Dale text him off of my phone threaten him sayin if he fucks with his family one time in a way he doesn't approve or tell my dad about this i will ask another vampire to kill you. Me and Bella looked at Dale who is glaring at Peter he called in Garrett whose mate isn't even in this state but he said he would serve me over his mate. He bowed to us and asked dale what he wanted he said kill Peter he looked at me i shook my head he nodded

"Im sorry my prince but your father says differently and no offense im more afraid of him so i wouldn't ever want to be the one to kill his second in command." i smirked Bella hit me

"Be nice to them." i looked at them back at her

"I'll pass im there sire im sure im aloud to hurt them."they both looked at me instead of mini me

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Really you two?" in walks Charlotte she went up to my daughter and hugged her we looked at them

"Should i be worried why my seconds are close to my children now?" Char put her down and kissed her

"You don't know do you Jasper?" i looked at Bella like she was crazy

"Jasper they are their protectors as they are for us. Peter is afraid of his charge so Garrett helps him." i kissed her she had to set that up because i know i didn't Bella was a good mate to have she knew what needed to be done and knew by when in fact because she lived in the vampire world for so long she knows how to fill out papers for death redisides she also knows how to handle job forms for me she is a secretary here there is a human one but she sucks so Bella walked into her office today and got every thing done within and hour she even filled out new licenses for her and my children so they can become what they are since my children didn't have a coronation were having the vampire race came here and were just gonna tell them. Carlise and Esme really have been bad here they have gotten whipped every day Peter the sick fuck actually likes to watch that. We put them in the same cell but they are on different walls what i didn't think was that they would tear their arms off and well have sex. When my guard told me that i was there in nano second growling and i had the whip in my hand it was venom coated the whip i was the god of war and they couldn't say anything if they did i would rip off the mates arm or leg and hit them with it they learned there lesson after that. Bella smirked once i told her she went down and called them fuckers i put Esme in a cage with a half dead slave. Peter said i have gotten so mean that i could almost become the next Aro i gave him ten whippings. He knew better than to say something about that. Bella actually said he should get another one for saying something to our son she didn't tell me what nor did he they both just said that. So Peter has been trying to advoid me and lets say its not working well i stopped him in the halls

"Peter tell me what you said to my son that has my mate and her so pissed." he sighed and looked down

"My lord i have said that he might not get the crown for Prince."

"Why?"

"Come with me." we went down in the human slave quarters and half of them are dead

"He didn't did he?" he gave me a body sure enough his intals were in them D.C.W i was shocked and yet proud i couldn't do much. He is part human so i have no idea what i should do he killed half of these humans that i need to keep this place nice the vampires go over it after that and what about Bella's parents are they still here?

"Find me Charlie and Renee they are both humans." he dropped the human that he was finishing off. I just looked at him but he did what he was told though i went back upstairs and found Dale i pulled him out of the home school thing i have for them he looked at me

"Is there a reason why you ate half of my human slaves?" he shook his head

"You know i can tell when your lying and right now you are. So Dale tell me why you did and we won't fight and you won't have a punishment." Bella came down the hall looked at us

"Is every thing OK Jasper?" i shook my head Dale nodded

"Whats wrong."

"Our son ended the human slaves im not sure how many some of them are possiblt changing right now the others are dead. Peter finshed one off. I have to burn all of those make notifications and good shit like that." she kissed me

"Ill count the bodies and do the paper work for now watch Dale and make sure he doesn't do any thing else." i nodded and pinched the bridge of my nose Dale can't get the crown for prince if it reaches over sixty five I shoved him back in the door my little princess came out with a bathroom pass she gave me a hug then went down the hall i went in the teacher bowed to me

"Your fine its just Dale in here. I have a question if something reahes a certin number you don't have the chance to become the heir right." she looked at Dale. And nodded Dale has something in his hand i looked at him and i saw a lighter in his hand. Took it from him. His sister came back in i pulled him out. I took him to myine and Bella's room she was in there. I opened the door and gave him to Bella

"Deal with him if i do he would die." i threw the lighter at Bella she picked it up and read it. It was his own my first thought was one of the vampires we have or the humans do that for him I walked out Peter saw me and how i was

"Is every thing OK sire?" i shook my head.

"Sone slave gave Dale a lighter." he nodded

"I think i know which race." we went to the werewolfs side oh well then i smirked and went to them they bowed

"Which one of you fuckers left my house with out me knowing and gave my son a lighter?" they all had fear and denial except one i pointed to him Peter took him and lead him to the punishment room. I followed soon after i went to the cabnit with all the weapons to use Peter took off my shirt i looked at him he just bowed and walked away. I went to the wolf with the whip around my torso my venom covered it to i was read to punish him. he started to whimper i slashed him

"Did i say to make any noise?"

* * *

_**CLIFFIE DON'T YOU HATE DON'T UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME THEN THIS! LOVE YOU GUYS R&r PLEASE!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**LAST CHAPTER:**_

"I think i know which race." we went to the werewolfs side oh well then i smirked and went to them they bowed

"Which one of you fuckers left my house with out me knowing and gave my son a lighter?" they all had fear and denial except one i pointed to him Peter took him and lead him to the punishment room. I followed soon after i went to the cabnit with all the weapons to use Peter took off my shirt i looked at him he just bowed and walked away. I went to the wolf with the whip around my torso my venom covered it to i was read to punish him. he started to whimper i slashed him

"Did i say to make any noise?"

* * *

Bella's POV

I looked at Dale he looked so much like his father but he had a habit of biting on his lip like me I sighed and held my arms to him

"Mommy you don't hate me do you?"

"No sweetheart i don't. We want you to be safe. With you having a lighter and well draining half of the human slaves that made me and your father scared. You might not get the throne any more and i can't do anything about it Dale 72 humans all in one day?" he nodded and started to cry again

"Dale, listen to me im not mad at you if you were thirsty why didn't you tell us?"

"I was afraid." i hugged him and kissed his head

"What were you afraid of?" my head snapped up and looked at Jasper

"I didn't think you would want me to feed on blood." Jasper hugged him

"Dale you can't starve your other half its not healthy If you want I can get some blood bags and we can get a thermos so you and Lillian can feed when ever just tell us when it needs refilled though OK." Dale nodded and Jasper dismissed him he looked at me

"I could kill a wolf." i looked at him

"Is that...?" he nodded

"I whipped him then i made his alpha bite him." i looked at him not knowing the full story intends to get you know were but maybe its healthy for me not to know the story behind the punishment

* * *

Jasper's POV

"Did i say to make any noise?" he shook his head

"You will learn. Dont give my son any thing unless you asked me for permission." Peter brought in the alpha i whipped him two more times then i told his alpha to bite him in wolf form he phased and did what he was told i smirked i love being the immortal ruler i walked away to after that i went to my room to see Dale and Bella still

"Dale listen to me im not mad at you. If you were thirsty why didn't you tell us?"

"I was afraid." i decided to intervine then

"What were you afraid of?"

"I didn't think you would want me to feed on human blood."

"Dale you can't starve your other half its not you want i can get some blood bags and we can put them in a thermos so you and Lillian can feed. Just tell us when it needs to be refilled " he nodded i dismissed him and Bella looked at me "I could kill a wolf." "Is that..." "I whipped him then i made his alpha bite him." she looked at me like she wasn't really wanting to know the story Peter came in and looked at me

"Demetri and Hiedi are here." we nodded and went down to greet them in the throne room they had thier child Bella smiled and went to her Heidi gave Bella a necklace and a ring im not sure what it said Demetri said thier childs name is Taylor Marie. Bella was shocked that her middle name was there but she got to hold her and she kissed her forehead Dale and Lillain came down and saw who there mom had Demetri had told me Dale will be more defiant i asked him how he knew he said that Aro and his mate had a child and know he thinks hes the shit. He also told me to punish him when he does wrong so he knows whose in charge. That made me unesay because he made on mistake and we didn't really punish him

"My lord i wouldn't worry so much about your son." i looked at Peter Demetri walk off with Heidi and Bella with mine and thier children i was in my throne i looked at him

"Why not?"

"When you said what you did to him what did he feel?"

"I was to mad to feel what he had." he nodded

"I could tell you that he really thought you hated him. Don't you think thats more of a punishment? He loves you Jasper don't you think that would be a great one?" i didn't know what to say so i just said sure After every one came back we all went to the dining hall so we can feed my children looked at me i nodded they fed as we did then every one else. Once they were done they went back to what they were Heidi went off some where with Charlotte and the kids. Me, Peter and Demetri were all left we looked at each other then went to the training room. Evey one stopped and looked at us. I waved them off. Its werid to say i was bored and i think Peter notice if you keep winning and no one else could win against you what else are you gonna do?

"My Lord if you want you can go and take your mate away from ours." i shook my head

"If i did Bella or Charlotte would try to kill me."

"Go make newborns then?" i looked at hikm like he was crazy

"Why do you want me to?" then Bella came down with Dale what did he do now? i smelled Blood and i looked at them

"Why is he bleeding?" he came to me i picked him up he smelled like his sister. I looked at Bella she shook her head

"Dale why are you bleeding?" he looked at me he felt ashamed i sighed and waited. He told me that he ran into his sister head on while running from a crazy newborn.

"Peter find him Bella were is Lillian?"

"Locked in the vampire proof room in your..." im glad she cut off her sentence I nodded knowing what she was talking about

"Why do you have that room anyways?"

"I lived in this house since i was born my parents belived in vampires. And well they made a room were no sound from a human can get to them and they also some how made it sent proof." she nodded and went to go and get our daughter when she came back a vampire was behind her my guard leader went to him and held him in submission to me Bella turned around Peter had the new born i tested his emotions and well he had lust and anger i looked at him Peter had him in submission also. I wanted to know who the fuck were these vampire and why the fuck they had lust

"Newborn who the fuck are you and why the fuck do you have lust and who the fuuuuck. Peter you did burn all of those humans correct?" he nodded

"Why?"

"Hold his neck down." he did the newborn tried to bite him but i bit him and he learned quick not to fuck with me i looked at his neck and i saw who his sire is i looked at Peter.

"You forgot one." he looked at the bite and gasped i turned back around and went to Dale and hugged him

"Ill teach you every thing a sire needs to know for now you'll be in school unless i told you other wise." he nodded i was very proud of him Peter felt scared i looked at him.

"I dont think you should teach him at a young age." i looked at him

"What position are you to tell me what i should and shouldn't do?" he bowed his head in shame yeah thats what i thought.

"Take the newborn to the newborn chambers and if they touch him they will be punished. As for him he will also." they nodded and left

"You who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you here for?" he looked at me

"Well i was called here from my leaders."

"Who are your leaders?" i couldn't think of any one but the Volturi the Romans were killed by me when Bella was human. So was Maria actually she wasn't born yet

"My leaders are waiting for you."

"Who the fuck are your leader? And what the fuck is your name?" he growled at me Peter came back with a whip i hit the boy

"What the fuck was that for?" i hissed

"Im your higher here you tell me what i want and well get going now what is your name?" he still didn't answer me i was becoming Ares and every one that was there knew im not some one to fuck around with. Once that is out im an ass hole i kill for no reason but i know who and who not to kill and right now this dude or boy as i like to refer him as is on the top of that list.

* * *

_**A/N: I HAVE DECIDE TO FINISH THIS STORY FIST BEFORE I CONTINUE WITH MY OTHER ONES NOT THAT MANY CHAPTERS LEFT ONLY 5 I BELIEVE SO LEAVE SOME LOVE ILL UPDATE THE OTHERS AFTER THIS ONE THEN I WILL HAVE THOSE ONE DONE.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**LAST CHAPTER:**_

**"What the fuck was that for?" i hissed**

**"Im your higher here you tell me what i want and well get going now what is your name?" he still didn't answer me i was becoming Ares and every one that was there knew im not some one to fuck around with. Once that is out im an ass hole i kill for no reason but i know who and who not to kill and right now this dude or boy as i like to refer him as is on the top of that list.**

* * *

**PETERS POV**

**The fact that Jasper was Ares in front of his guard has him more respected then his normal way they didn't really believe Jasper was the God Of War. Every one didn't know what to do when Bella came Jasper had him in a death position and kissed his mate. The fucker who we still don't know the name Bella gave Jasper their daughter and Bella took the whip from Jasper **

**"Shit." i said with out thinking Jasper looked at me then back at her **

**"Will you tell me your name?" he didnt say anything Bella pulled her shirt down some then he started talking Jasper growled Bella silenced him with a glare**

**"My name is Micheal."**

**"Mmmm.. Micheal i can think of many things i would like do to with you." Jasper growled again more pronounced. Char came in here looked at all of us men and shook her head **

**"Peter i don't think Jasper needs you at the moment." he looked at her then back at me he felt my emotions damn empath **

**"You fuckers better quit lusting over her because once she is done with him." we all looked away after that Char decided to watch **

**"Micheal i hope you don't mind but i like pain with my pleasure." she purred out that omgsh what is she tryin to do to poor Jasper! damn **

**"Fuck Bella." she smirked **

**"Damn minx." me and the rest of the guard members chuckled **

**"Im gonna give you a punishment. Five spankin?" he nodded eagerly she hit him five times **

**"Micheal be a dear and tell me who your masters are?" **

**"The Irish coven leader." Jasper went over to a map with the general i stayed and watched his mate just in case something went wrong not that he would hear but still **

**"Micheal why are they after our Lord?" he swollowed in fear **

**"What do you mean he's our lord He is Caius right?" **

**"I think you should get the hell out of here." Jasper looked at him **

**"Im Ares Major Jasper Whitlock." he got down on all fours **

**"My Lord for give me please i didn't know they told me they were in America and in Texas." **

**"Peter, Levi I think we should visit them." we both nodded our mates left Bella had both of the children with her we looked at Jasper to know his next move. **

**"You will have a guest room here if you do you will be given a set of rules to abide by and if you break one of them you will recieve a punishment depened on how big it is." he nodded and agreed he even asked to live here Jasper said he'll see then walked away i showed him the room and told him he will wear the clothes he is given unless told other wise. which mostly will be death clothes. Jasper went to his room. **

**"Your set of rules." he looked at them and looked at me then looked back at the rules then at me **

**"Peter your breaking a rule." i growled at him Jasper put a hand on me**

**"He goes by different rules here. Those are a set of guest rules." he nodded i have only three rules tops. **

**"Peter..." i pounced i knew the rule said to call me Capitain or major's second Jasper pulled me off of Micheal **

**"I don't think he knows you are my Captian Peter." i nodded shit i forgot about that. **

**"He is?" we nodded **

**"Sorry sir i didn't know? Who do i go to if i have a question?" **

**"About what?" **

**"Hows something is here?" **

**"Me if not then Peter." he nodded we both left i went to go find Charlotte **

**"Hey i packed you up for when you go i was just on my way to say night to the kids." i nodded and went with her Jasper opened his door **

**"Hey Peter did you kill that newborn?" **

**"You told me not to cause Dale decides what to do with him." he nods his head then cocks his head to the side **

**"Have you ever done sirering?" i shook my head he looked confused for a moment **

**"I thought you did in the wars?" **

**"I tried but it ended up being killed." he rolled his eyes**

**"Of course it did. Do we have any humans left?" **

**"Charlie Renee and a few others i think one is Sarah?" **

**"Are any of them guys but Charlie?" i nodded **

**"Then i will teach you." **

**"Why is it important to know that?" **

**"Not really its completely up to your sire and how you want them to be." i nodded **

**"I must say before you ask your question i ill be treated with respect over your im higher than you. And your an example to them they follow you. Dale will have a second like you only because that was his first." **

**"Im not your first though." he nodded **

**"I know this Felix was. And you had a power back then we used against every one." he nodded **

**"You were the one that showed respect and you trained well i couldn't let you die so i told Maria i think Peter should be my second and she let me." i smirked i bet she regrets that now **

**"So ill teach you one rule no girls." **

**"Why?"Charlotte answered.  
**

**"Because we distract them i was changed for that reason Peter i was a weapon because the men knew were at there service. Im thankful for Jasper. If it wasn't for him i wouldn't be alive and not because i was next in line..."**

**"Shes right to say that we had an all girl army at one point it failed." Then he walked away i wasn't done! i went to him **

**"Want more answers Peter?" i nodded he smirked **

**"Peter what more do you have you bite them then you train them to respect you! I've done that over a thousand times im pretty sure you can get it right. Just don't think about the blood." i nodded it made sense in my mind and i knew i would mess up. Jasper stop which cause me to stop **

**"If you do ill whip you." then he walked away I looked at the spot he was at every time i did something wrong he would punish me in the worse possible ways once he made Char watch my whippings she was ready to attack him when the guards held her down we knew she could get out of them but i could tell that she was gonna let him finish once he was done he told me no Charlotte for a week. Once he left the guards walked out i gave them a hard glare after that then Char asked me what i did wrong well when i wasn't thinking i said something about the Confederates for some reason and Jasper happen to hear that well i got sixty whippings and five spanks and my mate and i weren't allowed to touch each other. Fuck i looked up and right there was Jasper**

**"Do you wanna resay what you said about the Confederate?" i shook my head the damn dude already has an alterego. He grabbed my ear and pulled me to the punishment room shit  
**


	23. Chapter 23

_**LAST CHAPTER:**_

**"Peter what more do you have you bite them then you train them to respect you! I've done that over a thousand times im pretty sure you can get it right. Just don't think about the blood." i nodded it made sense in my mind and i knew i would mess up. Jasper stop which cause me to stop **

**"If you do ill whip you." then he walked away I looked at the spot he was at every time i did something wrong he would punish me in the worse possible ways once he made Char watch my whippings she was ready to attack him when the guards held her down we knew she could get out of them but i could tell that she was gonna let him finish once he was done he told me no Charlotte for a week. Once he left the guards walked out i gave them a hard glare after that then Char asked me what i did wrong well when i wasn't thinking i said something about the Confederates for some reason and Jasper happen to hear that well i got sixty whippings and five spanks and my mate and i weren't allowed to touch each other. Fuck i looked up and right there was Jasper**

**"Do you wanna resay what you said about the Confederate?" i shook my head the damn dude already has an alter-ego. He grabbed my ear and pulled me to the punishment room shit.**

* * *

**Bella's pov **

****** My husband loves to punish people and yet he never does with me what the hell? Char and i looked at each other then **

******"Some times i feel bad for Peter." she nodded **

******"He needs to learn Every one knows that if you say some thing about the south in a bad way your gonna get it bad." that got me thinking i was born in the North if i comment on that what would Jasper do to me? He was in here after that and he looked at me **

******"You would have Peter on your ass." Peter looked at him like what the fuck **

******"Yeah and get you on my ass yea right how about the fuckin General." Jasper growled **

******"Peter i might have to rebite you if you talk back one more time to me. If i say something you will do it and with out questions." He walked out i went to my office so i can get some paper work done i came upon papers that i never seen in my life and it has Dales name on it i went to go find Jasper which he was in his Chair he stood up and came to me and hugged me **

******"Whats wrong babe?" **

******"How do i fill out these Papers?" he looked at them and growled **

******"Thank you for coming to me about them. These Papers are actually suppose to be in my office not yours. Who does the printing of them?" i didn't know that answer at all i shrugged **

******"Baby i think i know who." he lead me to a hall way and we went to go and see them well it was Rose and Emmett **

******"Who gives the papers to us?" they both pointed at each other i rolled my eyes Jasper looked at them both **

******"Do ethier of you two know who does them?" they nodded **

******"Whats the name?" they looked at each other then us then they said Ben Cheney a human **

******"How is a cross bred in control of that?" he came out and bowed to us **

****** "Get up. Ben umm you gave Bella the wrong paper. She is files and she fills out checks and is responsible for my bank accounts **

******"What paper did i giver her i been looking for this one about your son and i cant seem to find i was just coming to tell you." Oh well then i gave it to him then **

******"I gave her this im so sorry my queen i didn't mean for you to see that." then Jasper glared at him **

******"How do you know what that is?" **

******"When i was in human world i studied Royalty Literature and it explains every thing about them." he nodded we left and **

******"What does that mean?" **

******"It means Dale might have to go to Military school for a year in Italy." I looked at him **

******"What?" He hugged me **

******"When?" i couldn't form a sentence i was upset my son had to go to Military school i didn't know what to do we walked into their room i kissed Dale's forehead Jasper had his hand around my waist I broke down im not letting him go. **

******"Bella we can vist. Its vampire Military school. I don't think they would cross lines with him. Considering he looks like me. Way to much i might add. He is a human me." i kissed him **

******"I bet you must be proud then." He woke up and looked at us **

******"Should i be worried?" **

******"Dale how would you feel it you went to a Military school for a year?" he looked at his sister then us **

******"I couldn't do it with out my twin." Jasper got up and walked out **

******"Dale that school is only for boys." he bit his lip then Jasper and Peter came in and took Lillian probably to his and Chars room **

******"Am i being forced to go?" **

******"Dale you know that the papers mom fills out gets sent to the other kings right?" he nodded **

******"I think she sent the paper that has your record of how many humans you took out." he looked at me and started to cry **

******"So i am being forced according to them." he nodded **

******"If i die your next to have this place Dale i don't think they want their next king to slaughter innocent human espically 72." he cried some more i kissed him i couldn't let him do it Jasper even knew it. Dale has to go to Military school in Italy and we couldn't say no because he could of exposed us with that. Even though they knew about us it was the fact that it was over the limit of how many humans in a week that was only a day me and Jasper just held him he even saw how we both have venom tears in our eyes We knew something would come up **

******"When does he have to go?" **

******"In three weeks." **

******"I want the Irish coven takin' care of. Because were not making him go to war unless its here." he nodded Peter was in here so was the General they looked ready Jasper kissed him then he kissed me and Char bought in our daughter she came to me and wiped the tears that will never shed away **

******"Dale,Lillian i need you to behave for mommy. Me and your Uncle Peter will be goin' away on a bussiness trip." they nodded Jasper went out to the foyer with all of us and called a meeting every one came and looked at him and bowed **

******"Respect my mate when im gone and my children. Don't make me punish you once i get back also if Charlotte gives an Order you will listen she has permission to hurt you. Charlie and Renee i want to see you after this. Peter go make arrangements for us. General get our stuff in a car and started. Dismissed." they left but the two humans  
**

****** "Wanna meet your daughter and grandchildren?" they looked at me and then back at Jasper **

******"Isabella these are your human parents. Dale Lillian these are your grandparents on your moms side." they looked at me then at them i was shocked Jasper was letting them meet me **

******"Wow your our daughter i wasn't expecting you to be her i wasn't expecting a strong women and very beautiful." wow they think im strong? **

******"Im not strong." **

******"Yes you are because of what the vampires did to you." that rose my worry what if Dale does something wrong will he get punished by them?Jasper kissed my hand **

******"Bella you have no worries he only did that to the 100% human. Aro did the hybird stuff." thank god is he dead then he kissed me this time. My Parents left and the Children went upstairs Peter came back. We looked at him **

******"At seven my lord." he nodded and kissed me one more time then went to go see the twins i went back to my office Jasper came in and said bye we made out for a mintue or so then we broke a part i whispered out of breath **

******"Be careful." he nodded  
**

******"Of course my mate." he kissed me one last time then he left Char was at my side. **

******"Is that true about Dale?" **

******"Yeah i wanted the Irish Coven dealt with first because if my son went into war and didn't ever come back i wouldn't be a Pleasant queen after that and i don't think Jasper would ethier." she nodded **

******"You don't have any thing to worry about. I have gave them all list they need to do before they get back. Dale said he should take charge if you not up to it." i put my finger to her mouth **

******"Char shut up. Ok i know this is my first time being here and alone just be quiet for a mintue or so." she nodded and she was i had to know if my children were still here i could heat the wolfs which is slower than hybirds but faster than humans and i could hear the humans that are alive then i heard theres faster than those two but slow when they are sleeping i sighed and looked at Charlotte **

******"What do you feel about Dale goin to Military school?" **

******"To be honest with you scared i know i shouldn't but hes my sires son. If something happens to Dale what would happen to you and Jasper?" I sighed she was right then i heard to screams child screams me and Char took off to their room when i saw what i did i couldn''t speak to make them stop i looked at Dale i tried to speak but it was like my voice wasn't letting me so Dale had to **

******"Excuse my language mommy. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN TO MY SISSY? AS A SON OF ARES AND YOUR KING I DEMAND YOU TO ANSWER ME!"  
**


	24. Chapter 24

_**LAST CHAPTER:**_

_******"To be honest with you scared i know i shouldn't but hes my sires son. If something happens to Dale what would happen to you and Jasper?" I sighed she was right then i heard to screams child screams me and Char took off to their room when i saw what i did i couldn''t speak to make them stop i looked at Dale i tried to speak but it was like my voice wasn't letting me so Dale had to **_

******_"Excuse my language mommy. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN TO MY SISSY? AS A SON OF ARES AND YOUR KING I DEMAND YOU TO ANSWER ME!"_**

* * *

******Dales POV **

******I wanted to know who he was and why he was hurting my sissy. **

******"ANSWER ME!NOW!"he finally did after five mintues **

******"My name is Reily and she is my mate." **

******"WHAT THE FUCK POWERS DO YOU HAVE." **

******"I can control every one at my will." **

******"Let my mother off of your control." he did and she put her shield around the whole place but the vampire in our room. He looked at her **

******"Put her under your control and you will get it." **

******"You know i heard you had to go to Military school." i hissed Lilly looked at me **

******"No he's not is he mom?" she looked at her then at me and attacked this vampire also known as Riely i was pissed that he told her about that my father didn't want to tell her so she doesn't do what i did in order to get there. My mother nodded at her she broke down on the bed crying i went to her and hugged her she hugged back **

******"Mom get the guards on him for when dad comes home he can deal with him." she nodded and called the guards up they bowed to her and did what she wanted after that she hugged my sister as i did**

**************"Does he really have to leave me?" mom looked at her**

**"Sadly yes. Your father don't really want him to go but he has to for the amount of humans he has drained in a day."She just glared at me **

**"As much as i want to continue this i have to get to sleep. Mom could you put a guard out on the balcony and our door please i want my sister protected at all times." she nodded and left Lilly looked at me **

**"Why the hell would you do that?" **

**"You would to if you felt bloodlust from everyone." **

**"Did you tell dad about that?" i nodded **

**"I think he already knew about that." she looked at me **

**"Lilly its not like i want to go myself! Father told me i won't be able to be the next king if he and mom randomly dies." She looked at me **

**"What the hell are you sayin will mom die now?" **

**"No lils, if they die the oldest one steps up." she looks at me **

**"you are the oldest one to. But that still don't tell me why you have to go you should get it once they die automaticlly." **

**"No remember what dad said to us. If the other vampires in here don't like what we've been doing were not gonna be in this castle." she nodded **

**"Well they didn't like what i did so instead of getting kicked out and living on my own they said i can go to Military so i can see my parents." she nodded and hugged me**

**"If your allowed writting you better to me mom and dad." **

**"I already planned on it." **

**"When are you leavin?" **

**"In three weeks." she nodded and hugged me mom came in and looked at us **

**"Hey you two should be in bed." **

**"Were sorry mother." she nodded and kissed us goodnight and Father called us and told us goodnight and that he loves us and he'll be home as soon as he can.**

* * *

**I DECIDE TO GIVE YOU GUYS BROTHER AND SISTER FLUFF NEXT UP CHILDREN AND MOM FLUFF LOVE YOU GUYS REVIEWS ARE NICE.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**LAST CHAPTER:**_

LAST CHAPTER:  
"No, remember what dad said to us? If the other vampires in here don't like what we've been doing, we're not gonna be in this castle?" She nodded.  
"When are you leavin?"  
"In three weeks." She nodded again, and hugged me, mom came in and looked at us.  
"Hey, you two should be in bed."  
"We're sorry mother." Mom nodded and kissed us goodnight, and Father called us and told us goodnigh,t and that he loves us and he'll be home as soon as he can.

Lillian's POV  
I hated the fact that my brother was leaving. I couldn't bare we were unseparatable. Father knows that the most. To say I stayed in my room for most of the day today, because I was down wasn't how I wanted it to go. Mom and Dale came in and embraced me in a hug. I cried on them  
"Lill, you know i'll eventually come back just think about like...like..." Mom had to help him  
"Like him staying the night over at his cousins house for a week or so." I nodded and kissed them.  
"So what do you two want to do?"  
"Can we go shopping?" Mom nodded we got up and went out to the door Uncle Peter came to us and looked at my mom  
"My queen, you're need in the throne room as much as you wanted to spend some time with your kids. Your duties are first." Dale growled, and knowing him he has dad anger. Dale is also called mini Ares.  
"Prince Dale, is everything OK?" His hand shot out and grabbed uncle Peter by his throat  
"You will understand this rule, you will not question me, and you will not be ordering your highers around." Then my father was behind them  
"Peter, what the hell did you do to make my son a Mini Ares?" Uncle Peter jumped and hugged him. Dale ripped him out of Dads grip and hugged him i went to him after that.  
"I need a report." Dale growled  
"THIS FUCKIN VAMPIRE WAS TRYIN TO RAPE MY SISTER WHEN I WAS IN THE GOD DANG ROOM HE HAS THE FUCKIN POWER TO CONTROL ANY ONE AT HIS FUCKIN WILL SO IM NOT SURE WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT TO DO?" Wow, he's angry.  
"Dale, I'm not your mother, cuss to me and i'll spank Lillian, who is this vampire?" I showed him what went down from the very beginning and he nodded and growled then he pulled Uncle Peter out of the room by his ear and the next thing we heard was  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? CONTROL ME ONCE AND I'LL KILL YOU. I'M YOUR KING, THOSE PEOPLE IN THAT ROOM LAST NIGHT WAS YOUR HIGHERS! TELL ME WHO ARE YOU TO ME, AND WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU, AND WHY YOU LIED TO YOUR PRINCESS,PRINCE,AND QUEEN!" Well, we knew how my dad felt. We went into the throne room and we sat in our chairs then dad came out and looked at us, then back at this vampire. Me and my brother held hands, we knew what he wanted. Mother was in the middle of us and we created a shield of fire and zapped him with it. Father came to us and kissed me and my brother on the cheek and my mother on her lips, they were so adorable. My dad felt my adoration and hugged me  
"I hope when you find your true mate he will understand why your protected alot." I hugged him and kissed his cheek  
"Mommy we never did go shopping." she rolled her eyes at me  
"If its OK with your father, I will take you shopping." I squealed  
"Wow that could make a vampire deaf!" My father growled and looked at him, so did I and i notice it was another uncle of mine. Uncle Caius.  
"Caius, what are you doing here?"  
"Jasper, I think you know." he growled at him  
"The letter says in three weeks!" I screamed and ran to my brother  
"DON'T TAKE HIM! PLEASE, I NEED HIM, I'LL HAVE NIGHTMARES! I HAVE TO BE WITH HIM. I HAVE TO SEE HIM PHYSICALLY. WE HAVE A BOND I HAVE TO SEE HIM OR I'LL HAVE PAIN! FATHER, DON'T LET UNCLE CAIUS TAKE HIM! I NEED MY BROTHER! I LOVE HIM, HE CAN'T GO!" I was crying, my father wrapped me in his arms.  
"I know sweet heart I do. We get to see him once a month if he gets promoted and go by military ranks only to see if they can beat me, but none has so far and my son better make me proud." We both looked at him and he nodded  
"Of course father. I'll make you the proudest vampire there could possibly be."  
"Brother, your gonna write to me. END OF STORY!" I didn't give him room to speak after that.  
"Father, would they force us into war?" My father growled at that.  
"They better not!" he looked at Uncle Caius  
"I won't let him." He nodded.  
"Father, umm lets say Uncle Caius is out on a mission for his half of the world and we have to go into war? How would they know then?"  
"Well Dale, you look to much like me. Im only gonna say this once and Courtney and Bella, this goes for you too. Use your empathic side to influence them into anything you want them to do. That's how I had gotten where I was in the Southern Wars." We all nodded.  
"How long will he be there?"  
"A year." I nodded and looked at him.  
"I better get a letter every month then."  
"You will, but I must get one in return." I nodded  
"Of course brother." I would never forget my brother.  
"Alright, lets go Dale!" my father growled at Uncle Caius.  
"He will be there in three weeks!"  
"Father if you want me gone, I could go now." i growled at him.  
"Oh yeah, screw your little sister over shall we? Have you thought of me or mom with our emotions and dad feeling them? Have you thought about the fact that father is doing whats best for his kingdom? Or is this a place were you can try and get away with all of this?" I was getting **. I walked off to the garden, it was a calming place and mom and I, along with Aunt Charlotte would plant flowers here, it looked amazing. I took a breath and my brother's scent was there.  
"Leave me alone brother."  
"Sister..." I looked at him.  
"You're going to leave and I'll be stuck with the royal ** that requires us both!" He hugged me.  
"I know sister, as much as I don't want to go sister, I have to still have a punishment and our parents aren't willing to do that and there is no way Dad would give me to the Italians. So what would happen then? Lills, I love you and I'll write as long as I'm not busy and I'll write to mom and dad too." I hugged him.  
"Dale, lets go!" I looked at him.  
"You're going now?" He nodded his head. I whimpered and he kissed the top of my head.  
"I'm gonna miss you, sister."  
"So will I, overprotective brother of mine." Dale chuckled and father and mother came out and smiled at us we gave them hugs, then me and Dale hugged again  
"Make the Whitlock coven proud Dale."  
"I know Father, I will, I promise Love you guys, I'll miss you." He gave us kisses and hugs then he left i felt alone empty and scared when i didn't see the car anymore  
"Lillian, you OK sweetheart?"  
"Yes father, I am." I went upstairs to my room and cried. Uncle Peter came in and sat with me  
"You know you need extra protection now?" I growled and I somehow threw him out the window; my parents came running they looked at me and hugged me  
"I swear, you are his spawns from hell!" My dad looked at the window.  
"What the hell happen to you, and what do you mean who is whose spawn?"  
"King Jasper..." there must of been another vampire around then.  
"I'm waiting Peter."  
"I was talking to your daughter." That was the last straw for dad, he flew out the window and tore into Peter i knew he was gonna get it when he said that in the first place.  
"Peter, her older brother just left her and she has no clue what to do! She feels insecure without him. Don't make her shield you out. It's bad enough she won't talk to us about him leaving. I know how she feels and trust me that's nothing compared to what my mate is feeling. He was momma's little boy. If Lillain left me i would be such a pain to every one. Now don't let me hear that from your mouth again! Understand me?"  
"Yes Major, I understand." Then he came back up and hugged me.  
"I'll get my guards to fix that." I nodded and sighed.  
"Dad, why did it have to be my brother that went and would you mind if i take a nap in your room?" he nodded


	26. Chapter 26

LAST CHAPTER:

"Peter, her older brother just left her and she has no clue what to do! She feels insecure without him. Don't make her shield you out. It's bad enough she won't talk to us about him leaving. I know how she feels and trust me that's nothing compared to what my mate is feeling. He was momma's little boy. If LilliAn left me, I would be such a pain to every one. Now don't let me hear that from your mouth again! Understand me?" "Yes Major, I understand." Then he came back up and hugged me. "I'll get my guards to fix that." I nodded and sighed. "Dad, why did it have to be my brother that went and would you mind if i take a nap in your room?" He nodded.

* * *

**Bella's POV**  
When Jasper and I heard the window crash, we flew to our daughter's room. I didn't pay much attention to what was going on, only the fact that Lillian is now sleeping with us until the window is fixed. I could deal with that. I want her to feel safe as possible.  
"Jasper, what day will we be actually seeing him?"  
"I'm not sure angel." I nodded and I put my head on his shoulder. Lilly came in and she saw us. Jasper welcomed her into his lap. I smiled. we were there for two days and Lilly had human food, it was brought up.  
"My Lord Queen and Princess, you have received mail." They gave it to us

**Mother,**

** How i have missed your soft affection when I need it. I work really hard here they said were all maggots at the end of two months we hold an award assembly and move up a rank. I'm workin hard momma, tell daddy that he'll be proud and tell him I'll be higher than him. So hows Lills? I miss her, she's my baby sister you know? I met this one girl here, yeah she is like my kind too. She reminds me of Lills. I tell her that every day. This one time she touched me, she had gotten my father's past from me and well she bowed to me and when she touched me, I felt tingles so I think she's my mate. I've got to go now, love you. I miss you mother. Can't wait to see you.**  
"Jasper, can we see him in two months?" Lilly looked at us and started to cry we held her she gave me her note i read it  
**Hey Lills,**

** As your big brother, you should be proud of me. I took out 5 newborns in one day, the general thinks it's just because of dad, but my Captain doesn't believe that. The general said I get to fight father if i get up to his ranks. In two months, I get to see you Lills. I want you to meet my Stacey Ann Starfire, she reminds me of you. I think you two will get along just great! I have to go now, love you.** I looked at Jasper.  
"Your son took out five newborns already!" He smirked.  
"That's my boy!" I picked up Jasper's note.  
"Umm should you really read that?" Now I am.  
"You just brought that on you own." I read his note as he was watching me.

**Father,**

** I know you didn't want me to go into war, but they want me to lead them into a play by play war. If you could write back to me, and tell me what that actually means, I would really like that. Next month is when that happens and then the survives get to move up from maggots to the next thing, it won't take me long to get past your rank, which if I was right it's a. Anyways, gotta kill annoying newborns now, it's amazing how much I've already learned. I'm scared father, what happens if one vampire decides to just take a bite out of me? You know my shield doesn't work without Lills? Oh, and Father, I found my mate. I hope you're not mad. She's really nice, she also reminds me of Lills alot you know. Oh, when I come home, I was hoping to bring her with me too. I love you father, have to go train in the blood pit.**

Wow. I had nothing to say to that, because all of what he said is possible to become true I gave it back to Jasper, he kissed my head.  
"My king, you need to deal with some vampires." We all looked at Peter.  
"Who are they?"  
"It's a new coven that's from the other countries, they think they own Texas and the rest of the states since they are Vampires, your guards were trying to find you some criminals and well, they found them instead. So will you please come out of your room? I bet Dale wouldn't want you guys to be like this. Oh, and the window is fixed in Lillian's room." Jasper nodded and got up, so did me and Lilly. We went down to the throne room. Jasper kissed us both and he said bring them in, they did i was shocked to see who it was. It was the Irish coven

"Hello."

"You and you really deserve to be here i guess." I hit Jasper upside the head and I took over red sparks came out of me it made us feared in the way I wanted it to.  
"What the hell did you do to be here?" they had a ton of fear now, the flames grew with my anger  
"Ummm, we were called here, we're not quit sure why we are here. I think the guards saw us because we were going to the camp thing in Italy." I nodded and calmed down.  
"Why were you going there?"  
"Oh because, well we saw someone like King Jasper." wow i can't believe they lied to us flat out  
"That would be our son." They looked at us.  
"Then Queen Bella, you were human when you had them." I nodded.  
"Yes, O was do you remember my coronation?" They nodded.  
"Well that night i got knocked up." Jasper looked over to me.  
"What the hell is it to them? If I did get you pregnant, those are my children." Well then they looked at him.  
"Sorry about that. Our son is in training camp because he did something wrong. And a couple of guards are over there watching them, you can go back to your country. I have nothing else to say, they are just making sure our son doesn't go into war." They nodded and bowed down.  
"Thank you, your honors." They left then Jasper looked at me.  
"Why did you take over?"  
"Because you were being stupid." Then someone in a uniform walked in and bowed to us.  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
"Well sir, your son has been progressing and we thought you might want to see it so we have videotaped it and if he keeps it up, he will have an early release." I was shocked just as much as Jasper and Lillian were.  
"Wow he must be living up to your name father." We looked at her.  
"Sorry." We nodded. Jasper called for someone to bring him a T.V, he did and we put the video in it and once it was up we looked at it and Jasper looked like he was going to faint  
"What is his rank?"  
"We have decided and it seems like it would be Captain right now." Peter came down and had him by his neck up against the wall  
"He will not be my rank ever!"  
"Peter chill your horses and come here now." Peter obeyed and he looked somber.  
"If my son is deemed a Captain, then you will be nice to him. Understand me?"  
"Yes sir, I understand."  
"General seems to be were he is at right now, but with the war mind I've given him, it has to be a captain or a Major." every one stopped and looked at him even me and Lilly.  
"Father are you sure?" he nodded.  
"Lillian look at him." She did.  
"What does that have to do with anything, how do you compare?" he looked at her.  
"Yes I'm sure he could be what I am. Peter, you tell me doe he have the potential to be that?" Peter dropped to his knees in shock  
"Over dramatic much?" Jasper looked over at me then he looked at Peter.  
"Whoever fucked him off will meet the same fate as they do with you. Has Dale gotten an early release yet?"  
"No, but will soon." Peter nodded.  
"Remind me when he gets back not to piss him off like you Jasper." He nodded.  
"Who you pissing off Peter?"  
"DALE!" me and Lillian ran to him to hug him Jasper smiled and hit that Captain on the back and said he is dismissed Dale came to him and hugged him.  
"You truly made me proud son!"

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU TO MY BETA FOR THIS STORY JASPERALECLUVER REVIEW THERE AREN'T THAT MANY CHAPTERS LEFT!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

_LAST CHAPTER:_

**"Whoever fucked him off will meet the same fate as they do with you. Has Dale gotten an early release yet?"**

**"No, but will soon." Peter nodded.**

**"Remind me when he gets back not to piss him off like you Jasper." He nodded.**

**"Who you pissing off Peter?"**

**"DALE!" Lillian and I ran to him to hug him Jasper smiled and hit that Captain on the back and said he is dismissed Dale came to him and hugged him.**

**"You truly made me proud son!"**

* * *

Dale's POV

I had gotten an early release and it's because I'd done good. Stacey was out in the foyer while I greeted my family. Father looked around the the throne room then he looked at me.

"Where's your mate?" I smiled and went to get her. When I held her hands, she was worried. I sent her calm waves and we walked in the throne room. She looked at me with question in her eyes. I nodded.

"Stacey, this is my father Ares Major Jasper Daniel and mother Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock. And my little sister Lillian Nicolle Whitlock. Guys this is my mate Stacey Ann Starfire." They all nodded and smiled at her. Lillian came up and hugged her.

"You can take my part in this world SEE YA SUCKERS!" Then she walks off me and father looked at the door where she just left.

"Wow, umm, should I go get her?" We looked at him and not five seconds later, Lills was thrown over a guard's shoulder.

"Put me down you big oaf!" He did and he bowed to everyone. She glared at dad.

"You're unfair! Aunt Char knew my plan, I was gonna go shopping with her!" It was now dad's turn to glare at her. Charlotte came in and mom went to hug her.

"God I haven't seen you in awhile!" Peter came out and looked at us.

"Charlotte has been confided to her room for a month." We all looked at him..

"Why?" We all asked.

"She knows why." My dad looked shocked.

Jasper's POV

It was official. I was stunned. Peter locked Charlotte in their room.

"Peter, the man in the relationship should always tell his sire what punishments are for his mate and the reason."

"I'll tell you in mind." I growled it can't be that bad as too what I think.

"Tell me is it what I think it is?" Peter looked at me for a second and nodded.

"Peter, that's death." He scratched the back of his head and looked at me.

"Can you blame her though?" I looked at my family and I shook my head, they were so happy. Charlotte and Peter do need one because it makes them happy.

"No I can't, but they are a pain in the ass. I'll tell you that. Stacey might need some parents. I heard in Dale's mind that her parents kicked her out." They looked at me. Charlotte squealed in joy. I smiled.

"Baby, that was very nice of you." Bella put her chin on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me. Charlotte got to know her "child" better and same with Peter, they were smiling and they haven't stopped since I told them they can take her in. They hugged her a couple of times. Charlotte looked at me and came to me and Bella.

"Thank you Jasper, this means a lot to us." Bella went to her and hugged her, then she hugged me. Peter came up and Stacey did and they all hugged me. Stacey left with Charlotte and Lillian, I guess to get to know her better.

"Char isn't that stupid to go shopping with my daughter is she?" I looked at Peter, he glared at me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You trained her, do you think she can handle those two plus Stacey is half way trained so i think your daughter is fine with those two." Bella walked up to him and ripped his arm off.

"I understand that Charlotte is your wife and mate and I understand that you're starting to see Stacey as a daughter, but if you EVER talk to Jasper like that again, I'll make sure you cease to exist." Bella had red sparks coming off of her, but she didn't use them, it made every one worried, even our children.

"You know what Bella? I will talk to him however I want as long as he isn't the Major or Ares or both of them together."

"That's where I come in. Peter, Bella is serious. I think I should project her emotions because I don't think she was kidding and you know to back off when her power comes out." He nodded and looked back at Bella who now has orange flames around her.

"What the hell emotion is that?" She looked at him.

"I have your arm. I would watch what you say with me boy." Wow is she like me. ! felt proud because im teaching her that well! Peter somehow felt my smugness.

"And that's why she's your mate. Tell her to give me my arm back now, I'll say sorry when I have it back." I shook my head. Dale took the arm from her and she looked at him then walked to me. I smirked.

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way Uncle Peter."

"Dale, what the hell are you going on about?" He looked at me then back to Peter.

"He knows." I growled and they both looked at me.

"I don't care who. I don't care how. I want to know why you two hate each other and i want to know NOW!" I sat in my throne. Bella walked off. I looked at both of them.

"Jasper, I know that Dale is your son and all, but I have a feeling that he will betray us." I walked away after that. Bella came to me. I attacked her with kisses and she knew what i wanted, then I pushed her to our bed and started to take off our clothes. Once I got them off, I plunged in to her wet pussy. She moaned my name and by then I gave into my beast.

**Majors POV**

**I held her down and pushed in deep and hard. I didn't think to pause for her to adjust to my thick as sin erection. She will take it all and enjoy it. I am the fucking major. No woman can deny me my pleasure, especially not my own mate.**

**I used one hand to pinch and rub on her nipples and I held myself up by resting on my elbows. I watched her as I took her rough and hard.**

**I thrust in sharply and kept it going. Then I sped it up and didn't stop. I used my other hand to play with her other nipple. And her walls were tightening and I was pounding in and out. I want more, much more. I pulled out and spun her around and plunged back in. Then as I pistoned in and out of her juicy little cunt, I grabbed her hair and pulled her back flat against my chest and attacked her neck.**

**She screamed out in her release as I hit her with everything in my arsenal to do so. Then I felt my balls tighten as my release began to build impossibly higher. I roared out as I shot my load deep within her body. Then I struck, sinking my teeth in to her mating mark. I pumped her full of my venom and then sealed it over. I thrust in a few more times and once it was fucked out of us I pulled out. She fell face first to the bed, totally fucked by me… The Major. I crept back in to my place and allowed Jasper to once again take control. **

Jasper's POV

Bella looked at me and kissed me**. **

"Do I get to know what brought this on?" I nodded..

"Peter said that Dale might betray us so I had to let my demon out." She looked at me.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES HE HAVE THAT FUCKING FEELING? WHO GAVE HIM INTO IMMORTALITY!" I looked at her, not willing to answer her.

"If I tell you, you're not going to kill me are you?" She looked at me.

"If you're his sire, then I suggest you leave the room while I'm about to explode to anger, and you know what happens. I'll call you when I want to see you." I did what she told me too, though i told a slave to go up and get killed by her they looked at me and did what I told them to do. I went into the throne room. Peter came in. I glared at him.

"Jasper, how can you not believe me?"

"Well for one thing Peter, Dale is my son, why would he betray his own family?" He looked at me and then back to the floor.

"My power doesn't go that deep master and you know that so how could i tell you why I love him as an annoying nephew? I never had." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You might have to hide soon Peter." he looked at me as Bella walked down the stairs, into the throne room. She had red flames coming out of her and Peter was her target.

"Turn around and run or stay and get killed, either way around she will find you like I did, she will come for you unless you tell her now why our son will do what he WILL according to you." He just looked at my wife not willing to tell her anything.

"Peter if you know what is right for you I suggest you tell me!"

"He's not going to speak..." We all looked at...

* * *

**I decided to end it here sorry but i just don't know when to end this story i thought this would be the last one but i guess i was wrong so maybe the next two chapters will be my last because Dale's Ball still has to come. and a surprise ending to my story don't know if i'll make a sequal cuz i have newer stories to get out and i onlty can do so much at a time love you guys and thank you to my beta JasperAlecluver. And also, the major pov belongs to Wendy1969.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: IF YOU SEE AVERY ITS ACTUALLY DALE I KEPT TYPING AVERY HE IS FROM MY WAR GODDESS STORY SORRY LOVE YOU GUYS IF YOU SEE COURTNEY TOO IT LILLIAN SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!  
**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

_"Turn around and run or stay and get killed, either way around she will find you like I did, she will come for you unless you tell her now why our son will do what he WILL according to you." He just looked at my wife not willing to tell her anything._

_"Peter if you know what is right for you I suggest you tell me!"_

_"He's not going to speak..." We all looked at..._

* * *

**Jasper's POV **

"Well well well look who the sun decided to drop off." I smirked

"I think you know what question i will ask and so you will tell me." he looked at me then at his queen then at Dale i smirked Dale growled i clicked my fingers the guards took Dale out I sat in my chair with Bella beside me Peter looked at him

"Fine tell them i don't care. They will probably get mad at you. I rather deal with Jasper then our queen and him." we looked at them

"Allstair and Peter tell us now." Peter dropped to his knees

"My master who i serve please this is hard for me."

"Why is it hard for you?"

"This is your son we are talking about he is my nephew."

"Tell us fool!" Bella was getting pissed

"Well his race want to create an army and come after thats the true reason why he left to go their they are all guys no girls. Dale has the upper hand in all of that because he was from you. Allstair took on his race that day he left there was nothing to do lucky for Allstair he stopped doing what he was gonna do to your son." i growled at this

"Allstair is this true you drained them?" he nodded

"Why did i get informed about this until now?" then Avery came back to us

"Well dad because im apart of that. There were a couple that stayed they knew who i was i asked them what was i doing there they said i was gonna help them fight against my father but i told them that I will never fight against my father like that. Then i told them that you would win so were gonna fight for no reason really." I went over to him and hugged him glad he did that

"But where did your mate come from?"

"Well i got off the plane and we met and we hung out since then and i mated with her." i nodded and smirked that's my boy Bella went over to Allstair and slapped him across the face then called a guard and told them to put him in the cage. They did and i went to Peter who was sobbing on the floor i hit his shoulder he looked up at me

"You know you could of said a vampire was draining half breeds."

"I know but then it would of taken longer to find the actual one." i nodded that was true

"Isabella?" she looked at him still wants to kill him

"Im still pissed at you so don't talk to me like you've known me for years." then Dale walked out and looked at us

"Mom, Dad can i talk to you in private?" we nodded got up and went to our conference room it is sound proof so we are fine.

"I want to continue the Whitlock blood line and well is it possible for my mate to get pregnant with my child?" we nodded both of them were the same race of course it could happen.

"Also i would like to know if i can claim her?" i nodded to this Bella looked confused i stood up and grabbed her

"The male vampires know our actual mate and for this we have our venom that's not venom changing we call it aqua of love but no one ever says that the female mate doesn't even know it here is were you might want to bite behind the ear. This is only because well the mate submit better." he looked at me

"You did that to mom didn't you?"

"I have to because of my alter ego she knows this. So shes cool with it."

"Yeah my mate won't be."

"But your my son every vampire knows to submit to me or they die i think we can say the same for you. You look exactly like me." he looked at me shocked i admitted that To which i didn't care i was proud of him. He half way to me in ranks that is the best thing my son could ever give me I heard a knock on the door

"Yes Peter?"Bella rolled her eyes

"I was just going to inform you that the guest have started to arrive."

"Thank you." i looked at both of them

"Both of you go and get dressed for your ball Dale." they nodded and left When they did Peter stayed and looked at me

"What?" he knew i get very pissy fast and he knows alot about me that my mate don't know and we plan on keeping that between us.

"Your gonna have to let that side show at one point. Can't hold it in forever. My Lord." i sighed and looked at him

"If her life or my children's are in danger i will." i walked away to get ready Charlotte was doing Bella's hair and she was also doing Lillian's hair Peter came to me

"Your honor who is announcing you guys?"

"I thought Marcus was. He is the vampire god of us we bow to him." Peter looked at me

"Then why in the hell did you give him a punishment?"

"Marcus only got a verbal beat down from you know better to ask questions. Sure he got spanked but he knew why i did it. Marcus knows me better than any one else. Save it before you start. And Marcus is the one we celebrate in Itlay. So don't even go there with me." The he came and clapped Peter on his arm

"Jasper, Peter i a sure every thing is fine?"

"Actually, yes Peter was just leaving." then he did with out any further words Marcus sat down and looked at me

"Is every thing OK my god?" he looked at me

"As the father of the vampire race alot of people disrespect me." i looked at him for a while

"Why?"

"Because of Aro."

"Ah OK yeah i would understand but if we say that i killed him and to every one to respect you would are our creator. Our god, our father. Who would disgrace you?" he looked at me then clicked his hands and Demetri and a new guard member brought in my mate. I looked at Marcus after that.

"What did she do?"

"Well..."

* * *

Peter's POV

Once i walked out of there i saw Isabella in the hold of guard members from Marcus' castle i walked away after that i didn't want to here it i found Charlotte who hugged me and kissed me

"Isabella disgraced our god."

"How?"

"She said Jasper is higher and better than our god right when he walked in Lillian left before then and thank god she did."

"Char you didn't stop her?" she shook her head

"I would of gotten a punishment you know what they are planing?" i shook my head

"No but Jasper is now involve so probably no sex and five usual nothing big."

"Actually it was no sex and five spanks but also jasper had to push emotions to make her want to cum." that's not that bad

"And she also has to write a letter." me and Charlotte looked shocked at him

"Those are easy punishments our Lord."

"That's what you think but to her its not." we looked at him confused

"You'll understand later children." then he walked away

"Wow he is good at making us think." Jasper came in with Isabella

"Charlotte, Marcus said you were there when she talked to about him." she nodded

"She said you are higher and better than our god. I didn't say any thing because well i knew i would get a punishment too. And i didn't know he was in here until i saw Demetri in front of Isabella sir." he nodded and walked out to her Charlotte got me ready for the dance i knew that calmed her down. After that we went down to to the ball room shook hands with every one and stood by Marcus i looked around for Caius

"Caius not here?" Marcus looked at us

"No he wanted to stay there with his mate. He doesn't really care for Dale because he is just moving up in his spot really he is only taking a mate which makes sense. To keep him at the prince spot we can't trust his race right now." we nodded then Jasper and Bella came down as their children we all clapped and Marcus grabbed Stacey and introduce her to all of us also known as the vampire kingdom Jasper gave her his word to be protected under us Whitlocks. Then she said our vampire oath every one said it too

"Our father who arts in Italy

Give us our daily blood

hollowed be thy sparkles

let us remember your name for ever and ever." Marcus made us all sit after that we all looked at him as

"Thank you my vampires. Stacey it is wonderful that you have decided to come into our vampire kingdom. It's my pleasure to say Peter and Charlotte Whitlock will be taking responsibility with her." wow she better be good Jasper looked at us we nodded our head at him. Were gonna train her to be a Whitlock and Jasper knows it hard to get in our ranks Dale is Jasper kid he didn't have to go through what me and Char did Stacey will have to go though it her mate will be watching her do it as well as Jasper and his wife with Lillian. Charlotte knew what it ment.

"Lets let the ball began." alot of vampires like the idea of Jasper in the throne and Marcus being our god only one thing we all think he needs a mate and no one could take the spot like Didyme could. She was a cute thing Aro had to kill her off of course. The ball went off with out a hitch nothing to worry about from it. After the ball Jasper Gave every one room so they can have some fun with their mate really if Jasper had fun we all would have fun and the single men and girls would find away to have one. Dale and his mate were given a box of condoms they both blush at this because i gave them it i smirked when Jasper saw what i gave him he smirked and told his son hes moving up in the world and he also said that well until he asked me to marry her then they will have condom on. A little late she comes in mine and Charlotte's room we asked her what was wrong and she told us she gotten a rash from the condoms i got dressed and walked off told Char she could deal with that. I found Dale crying claiming that i was gonna kill him

"Im not gonna kill you because non of us knew that she was allergic to latex and now we have to give her a shot which we have to go to Italy for because we don't have the shot stuff for that here. Marcus has made sure he does because he knew about your kind existence before you came around." he nodded

"Thanks Peter." i nodded and i went to go see how every one was doing and when i found out about Lillian i flipped my lid i couldn't hold in this rage i screamed at this vampire who claims to be Lills mate i hated hm i growled at him to get out i looked at her when a knock came at the door i opened it and Jasper looked at me

"Whats wrong?"

"She got fucked with out a condom! Against her suppose mate!" Jasper growled at this and we prayed that Lills isn't what she could be Jasper started to pace Bella and Char came in and told us to go deal with him. And we did both of us were our alter ego and we almost killed him if we didn't hear Lills sobs we would of. Marcus came in and told us to calm down and told us that Richard wasn't her mate. We ended him them and we went back up stairs and saw her holding on her her moms legs looking at her saying if she is shes not going to have an abortion Marcus and Jasper both shared a look then they looked at me i nodded

"Every one but Lillian out." i held the door out for them i shut it then i guarded the door Dale came out and looked at me

"Were is that vampire?"

"Dead my prince." he nodded and Bella came by and looked at me

"Can i go in she is my daughter?"

"They would of said stay to you if they would want you in there." she growled found and extra vampire guard and killed him in front of me

"I have to put up with your husband in every way my queen Jasper has the ability to change any ones emotions at any given time and he damn wells knows that you can't hurt me if you do you know Jasper would give you a punishment so i would think before you act and remember your only trained to my wife's rank not mine or Jasper's." she huffed and walked away and i knew i won i knew she will be back and she will try with Charlotte not that i'll be affected by this. They came a second later

"Charlotte don't even think about it!" She walked away and Jasper opened the door and looked at Bella

"I will tell you what we plan later Bella i promise." she nodded and Walked off i went back to guarding it two hours later they came out Lillian came out behind them with a suitcase of clothes. I stood there shocked that Jasper would send away the vampire light away. She is the only one that can calm us down if were away from our mates. I went to Charlotte after that. She was talking to Stacey i smiled at this then i knocked on the door

"Come in Peter." Charlotte looked at my posture and she gasped

"No way is he gonna do that." i looked at her

"Its the only thing i can think of Char." then Jasper came in here

"If you know what it is both of you will keep your mouth shut. Marcus is trying to keep her here so she has more protection." we nodded

"But we also told the guards to make an extra place for Marcus and Lillian for awhile. 4 months tops. Caius said he can take control for that long. We are hoping she isn't but this is Just in case. Please don't tell any one keep it among the Whitlocks only not the guards." we nodded but i got a flash of Lillian and Marcus in Italy happy together Marcus didn't look so out of it and so dead. Fuck a stick Lillian is his actual mate

"Jasper...Never mind." i walked off to go find Marcus before i told Jasper of this

"My Lord there you are is Lillian your mate?" he smiled at this

"Yes as weird as it seems yes she is my mate."

"Im glad she suits you better." He walked off then Jasper was standing behind me

"Can you tell me now?"

"Yeah would you let your daughter live in Italy with him for real?"

"He likes it there as so does she I will let her go but not right now and he is fine with that he understands perfectly." i nodded

"Im gonna miss her she calms our beasts down." he nodded

"I know but that's a power of hers so what i thought was to train her and make that manifest. Then when a vampire gets like that then she will be able to calm them down at any place any where. She also knows how to contact the dead vampires which was really weird she contacted Didyme." i looked at him shocked about this

"What did Marcus do?" he smiled at that.

"Well my child he asked her if he can have a new mate." wow was all i had to say to always made every one think over board.

"Now i lay me down to sleep Pray the lord my soul to take. If i die pray the lord my soul to keep." i walked in on Dale

"Why are you listening to Metallica?" he shrugged his shoulders

"They are a good band just like Journey." i nodded

"True but have you ever heard of Bon Jovi?" he nodded

"Yeah and Nickelback." i nodded

"Good bands there how about Skillet and Linkin Park those are more of you generation?"

"Yeah i like them to oh and Disturbed?" i nodded that's another good one

"So what will you do with out your sister if she ever leaves the castle?"

"I would hope my mom finds a vampire that can change a vampire into a human. And will it to be a girl." i kissed his head

"You would love that wouldn't you?" he nodded

"Yeah but i can only dream."

"I know. But hey at least now your the only child." he looked up at me in alarm and Jasper came in and growled at me

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" i did then i went to my room Char laughed at me i rolled my eyes

"You need a filter baby honestly you do." i kissed her and shut the door to Stacey's room and we had fun for awhile when we were done Jasper was in here

"I hope you two had fun because Peter you will not see Charlotte like this for a month." then he walked out

"What the fuck got his ass to be like that?" Charlotte shrugged

"All of the fucking issues. And your at two months. Charlotte if you want you can find a guard for this time im not punishing you it's your asshole of a mate." she nodded

"Peter you know were to be get there." i took off like a bat out of hell and ran into Marcus

"Young Peter is everything OK?"

"I was running to the punishment room."

"What for?"

"I told Dale some thing about Lillian that i should of kept in my mouth and now im getting punished for it excuse me Lord Marcus." Jasper was behind me so i had to treat him with utter most respect

"Marcus what did he do?"

"Nothing Jasper he just ran into me." Bella came out and she looked pissed to high fucking heavens she was in lace sex dress i don't think i was suppose to see that i shut my eyes

"Will you get some clothes on my queen!"

"You know the bitchy side in me says i shouldn't listen to your ass. and then my calm side of me says to stay calm and listen but since your ruining my sex time im not gonna fuckin listen and your gonna be ok with that." then she totally took Jasper up against the wall Jasper change positition and pounded the fuck out of her he even reclaimed her i didn't know what to say

"Thank you baby i needed that. How about this Peter say nothing of what you saw here and you'll be off the hook be in my room at 6:30 sharp. You know how i want you." i flinched as i walked away. I wish those fucking things were never invented!


	29. Chapter 29

_**A:N IM SORRY MY LOVES I HAVE ENDED THIS STORY IN A WERID PLACE AND I WANT YOU ALL TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON NOW **_

_**PETER GETS A PUNISHMENT WHIPPING AND HE IS IN THE HEADLOCK THINGY MARCUS IS LILLAIN'S MATE JASPER IS THE OFFICAL KING OF THE RACE NOW HE OWNS IT. HIS MATE ISABELLA IS VIRAL AS JASPER IS HE BELIVES SHE COULD LEAD THEM IN A WAR IF SHE EVER WANTED ARO,CAIUS ARE DEAD AND MARCUS BECAUSE OF SAINT MARCUS I MADE HIM A GOD FOR ALL VAMPIRES. SO BASICLY MARCUS IS THE FIRST VAMPIRE EVER IN THIS STORY IM THINGKING ABOUT RE WRITTING ALL OF THIS STORY IM SORRY MY LOVES IT WAS MY THIRD STORY I WRITTEN ON HERE I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU FOR BEING WITH ME THOUGH THE JOUNERY **_

_**~VAMPIRECHICK13~**_


End file.
